Teineina Tenshi No Teze
by Fire
Summary: Ranma is in the Eva world, having lost all that is dear to him. He struggles to make a new life in a harsh world of the abusive red-head, an introspective boy, and a quiet, enigmatic girl with blue hair and red eyes.
1. Daiichiwa

___________________________  
/ \  
| Teineina Tenshi No Teze |  
| (Kind Angel's Thesis) |  
\_______________________/  
  
A Ranma ½, Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover.  
(The theme song to the NGE series is "Zankokuna Tenshi No Teze" or   
"Cruel Angel's Thesis")  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all character belongs to Gainax  
Ranma ½ and all characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko  
No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks go to my pre-reader:  
Kevin D. Hammel http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
  
Please distribute this work free, unaltered and crediting the author.  
dzillman@ozemail.com.au  
http://www.ozemail.com.au/~dzillman/fire  
  
  
daiichiwa  
(Story 1)  
---------  
  
  
Ranma looked out at the driving snow for the hundredth time and cursed   
Happosai. He knew that it was not productive, and he knew that it would   
not accomplish anything, but it did make him feel better, and it made   
the soft voice that only he heard fade into the background.  
  
No-one doubted that Happosai had bitten off more than he could chew   
this time. Not only had he set himself against every Martial Artist in   
Nerima, he had also summoned a demon. Happosai's problem was   
fundamentally the same as every other time that he tried to get   
revenge: he failed to read the instructions properly on his instrument   
of vengeance.  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when the demon arrived. Do not   
misunderstand, the weather was in no way responsible for the demon, in   
fact, the reverse was true. As soon as Happosai had held aloft the   
magic crucible, and began to chant the words of summoning, the weather   
had closed in. It took almost an hour for the summoning to be   
completed, but the caster was protected from the outside world by an   
impenetrable barrier.   
  
Given the stunning and completely unsubtle effects associated with the   
summoning, Ranma, the Tendos, Cologne, everyone - even lost boy Ryoga -   
found their way to the Tendo dojo and watched the summoning in action.   
In the middle of the dojo the small man stood, an expression of fear on   
his face.   
  
Even as he spoke, one of his hands clawed at his lips, attempting to   
stop the words of evil. No matter how he tried, he was as much a victim   
of his spell now. No-one could penetrate the barrier. Ranma's Ki-  
blasts, Ryoga's bakusai tenketsu or Cologne's myriad special attacks   
she had never even revealed before. No matter what they tried, the   
barrier remained unaffected: looking like a millimetre thick wall of   
green glass.   
  
It almost seemed as though some anthropologist had decided to create a   
new exhibit: Homo Erectus Happosai. Place of origin: Nerima, Japan.   
Favourite item: women's underwear. Often found clinging to women's   
breasts (or the breasts of people cursed by the Nyanniichuan: you only   
had to look and feel right).   
  
No-one present could doubt the terror that Happosai was now feeling.   
The old pervert's eyes stood out on his head as though he had not   
touched a woman in a week, and sweat poured down his withered body as   
he fought to protect himself from his own actions.  
  
Ranma shook himself and tore his mind away from the images in his   
mind's eye. There was nothing to be gained by thinking about the   
horrid, messy, painful and undignified way that Happosai had died.   
Lifting his head from the window, Ranma stared around the small cabin   
and realised what had caught his attention: they were no longer moving.   
  
Standing up, Ranma grabbed his extra thick jacket, pulled on his over-  
pants, pulled down his head gear and stepped from the motorised   
caravan. Outside, the air was frigid and clear, his breaths puffing out   
in white clouds as he looked around.  
  
White. Everything was white. Over in the west, the sun hung slightly   
above the horizon, gently laying its light on the land, but none of its   
warmth. Only another two or three months and the days of constant   
darkness would set in, turning Antarctica from a white wasteland to a   
grey wasteland. Shuffling through the heavy snow, Ranma walked up to   
the second vehicle in the convoy and stood in the glare of the   
floodlights.  
  
"Why have we stopped?"  
  
"Fuel pump's clogged. Looks like a couple of hours work."  
  
Ranma just went 'humph' and walked away. He knew he was not wanted   
there. Hell, he knew he was not really wanted on the whole mission, but   
he was here. Here because he needed to be, and here because Nabiki's   
influence was enough to get him on the trip he needed.  
  
Turning his back on the stalled convoy, Ranma headed into the   
whiteness. Just a short walk in the snow, that was all he needed. He   
was going stir crazy sitting in the van all day; not only that, but he   
felt he was getting soft. Fighting with Akane, or any of the other   
martial artists he knew, kept him at an unbelievable level of fitness,   
and unless he jogged besides the snow tractors for several hours each   
day, he could feel his edge eroding.  
  
Even as he walked he could hear the faint voice in his mind. The voice   
that assured him that this was the right thing to do, the he was here   
for all the right reasons. The voice did not actually say that; it only   
begged him to come closer, and offered him power to defeat his foes.   
The reason he knew he was doing the right thing was this was what   
Cologne had suggested with her last breaths.   
  
The demon had shattered the barrier with a light tap of its... its   
claw, or tentacle, or whatever it was. Still with bits of Happosai   
dripping off it, it had stepped into the dojo proper. Immediately the   
fighters had taken their stances, and Kasumi and Nabiki had run for the   
house. Both girls - actually everyone - were a pasty white colour. What   
had happened to Happosai was not something that you would wish on your   
worst enemy. Ranma knew that visions of his death, and the sounds of   
his screams would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.  
  
The wood underneath where the demon stood hissed slightly, and small   
tendrils of smoke curled up. Even something as inanimate as the dojo   
floor rebelled at the pure evil that the demon represented. Lifting its   
two arms, it smashed a hole in the roof and spread its wings.   
  
"Free! Free at last. Two thousand years of torment are over. I shall   
never be defeated again!"  
  
Before any of the people could try and stop it, the demon leapt   
straight up, and smashed it's way through the remainder of the roof. As   
the rain poured in, lightning flashed and the martial artists ventured   
forward. This was a new turn of events; usually whatever hideous   
monster that Happosai consorted with wanted to torture Ranma or teach   
him a lesson or something.  
  
Those willing to stand in the rain were close enough to see the demon's   
curling flight that took it up into the sky and away from the mortal   
fighters. Only when it was high enough, it suddenly stopped, spun in   
place and dived back to the ground.  
  
When the demon crashed into the dojo, wood and bodies flew everywhere.   
Lifting himself off Akane, Ranma looked at the demon. This was more   
like the behaviour that he expected. First would come the challenge,   
then the fight. After he won, and was suffering something awful, Akane   
would misinterpret something he would say and beat him with her mallet.   
That was the way things went.  
  
"Which one of you is Saotome Ranma?"  
  
Ranma could remember the cocky way he acknowledged the demon's call   
that day. He was such a fool. Even then, after seeing what it had done   
to Happosai, after seeing the ready way that Cologne held herself, he   
still answered it with a head filled with too much ego, and not enough   
brains.  
  
"I'm Ranma. If you want me: try and take me."   
  
The demon laughed again. Hindsight brought tears to Ranma's eyes that   
froze immediately. Hindsight showed him what a fool he was.  
  
"I am He-That-Is-Known-As-Kim-Since-His-Real-Name-May-Not-Be-Spoken. I   
am the greater demon of pus!"  
  
Somehow it was a sickly image to comprehend, a demon whose realm of   
power was pus and mucus and that sticky stuff you find under sores. On   
the other hand, it did seem to be entirely appropriate for the demon.   
It was big and was that sort of unhealthy grey colour that your leg   
gets when you've let the gangrene develop for too long (don't try that   
at home kids, this demon is a professional).  
  
The demon spat a large blob of something yellow at him, and Ranma   
nimbly dodged aside. As it coughed up another load it looked at him.   
"Haaaaaaark! Mmm, a chewy one!" *Spit*. "Now that I've gotten that off   
my chest... Feh! Humans have no sense of humour. Anyway, as I was about   
to say: I don't want to fight you. The spell that summoned me   
specifically keeps me here until you die. So, you can just relax."  
  
None of the martial artists relaxed in the slightest. They were not the   
sort to be taken in by such simple tricks as an outright lie. The demon   
shrugged its shoulders and moved forward for the attack, obviously it   
had not really expected them to believe it either.  
  
The strange thing was, they later managed to figure out that it was   
telling the truth. Mousse was the first to go down, but that was only   
because the demon was interested in Shampoo. It did not take long for   
the demon to snag the pretty Chinese girl, and when it used one of it's   
smaller arms to start to grope her ample chest, Mousse went berserk.   
  
It was easy enough to see that Mousse died from the demon's attack.   
Very few people can survive long without a head attached to their body,   
and that was one trick Mousse had not mastered. Despite the best   
efforts of everyone involved, it only took three minutes for the demon   
to toss Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane into small glass prisons. During the   
fight, the demon easily evaded most of their attacks and seemed to   
absorb those attacks that did get through.  
  
The worst - most insulting - thing for Ranma was the fact that the   
demon refused to even engage him in proper combat. It was always   
circumventing his attacks by placing Cologne or Ryoga in the way... or   
even worse, it would place the prisons which held the girls between   
them whenever he was preparing to throw a Ki blast.  
  
The fight basically ended when Ryoga got thrown through the concrete   
wall around the Tendo's compound. The blow itself could hardly have   
hurt him, but it was on the far side of unlikely that he would be able   
to return within the next two days, let alone two minutes.   
  
Now faced with one less opponent, the Demon chose to skewer Cologne   
through one lung with a long thin finger. That foolish move cost the   
demon its hand - which was the first real injury that they had managed   
to inflict. However, its attack had cost them their best fighter.  
  
Kicking at the snow, Ranma brushed a tear from his face as he thought   
of those times. It wasn't a tear of sadness - he could never care for   
the old ghoul that much, could he? - it was just a tear from the wind.   
The wind and nothing else. The was no way he could be weeping for the   
old ghoul, not after he had seen Shampoo...  
  
Oh look! Someone was jogging out to him from the convoy. Turning back   
to the halted vehicles, he thought of what the old ghoul had told him   
before she died. Back when she had lain in his arms, blood pooling on   
the ground, Shampoo's screams now hoarsely blanketing the background.  
  
"Son-In-Law, this one you cannot win. Not now. Not with what you know.   
If I had another five years to train you, you could have won. But not   
now."  
  
Cologne closed her eyes gently coughed some of the blood out of her   
collapsed lung. "Shampoo is dying like an Amazon, dying in battle,   
there is no greater honour."  
  
A spasm ripped through her body, they both knew she was saying that to   
try and ease the emotional pain she felt. Pain worse that her fatal   
injury. "Avenge her, Ranma. I know you would not make her your bride,   
but you love her enough for this. Avenge her death."  
  
"Anything!"  
  
And that was when she told him. Told him everything that brought him   
here today. Three thousand years of Amazons had held the secret of the   
heavenly warrior, buried in the ice. Three thousands years of lore had   
recorded something that was ancient before the Amazon tribe was even   
formed. Three thousand years of word of mouth was his only hope for   
saving Akane and Ukyo.  
  
Somewhere in the Antarctic was an Angel. A messenger from Heaven. A   
harbinger of the world to come. And it would speak to the most   
powerful, the most talented, the most gifted, the most corruptible.  
  
Legend said that the Angel could speak to the minds of the strongest of   
people. People who had developed themselves beyond the norm, people one   
step closer to the Angel that the rest of mankind. These people could   
hear the Siren's song of the Angel: an offer of the power that it held.  
  
That was why Cologne told him. The Angel's power was the only hope this   
side of his suicide for stopping the demon, and Cologne loved Ranma   
like her own - slightly foolish and errant - great grandson. She did   
not want to see him die, and she knew that he had the honour and moral   
strength to use the Angel's power for good or not at all. So she told   
him all the details she knew. They were scant, but they should be   
enough to find the Angel. Once he was at the southern continent, the   
words in his mind should be able to guide him.  
  
Cologne passed away in his arms once he agreed. Taking only enough time   
to close her eyes, Ranma sought out someone that could help. If he was   
too weak to defeat the demon now, he would need to get the Angel's   
power. To get the Angel's power, he needed to be in the Antarctic, and   
he knew only one person who could arrange that: Nabiki.  
  
In all honesty, she had worked a miracle. In under thirty-six hours he   
was in the heated cabin of a mobile truck convoy destined for a   
scientific post almost right on the South Pole. Both Nabiki and the   
Katsuragi Expedition were miracles in his book. After four days of the   
fastest travel possible through the storm ravaged, icy landscape, they   
were almost there. Soon he would be able to return to Nerima. Soon he   
could rescue Akane, Ukyo, maybe even Shampoo. She was still alive and   
in agony when he left Japan.  
  
A flurry of snow gusted past and he could see it was time to end his   
trip down memory lane. The man from the convoy was almost on top of   
him, offering a small sheet of white paper, shouting over the biting   
wind.  
  
"Saotome-san! We got this on the radio! It came though a bit garbled,   
but we think we got it right! I'm sorry!" The radio operator had taken   
a slight liberty with the wording of the note. It would hardly do to   
tell the poor guy his sister-in-law's actual message. "...We all knew   
the demon would go for Akane soon, but her time is up. Only an Angel   
could save her now. Please come home soon." He didn't know why this   
'Tendo Nabiki' would choose such a heartless way to express the demise   
of her sister, but he had softened the blow a little.  
  
Shaking with fear, Ranma's trembling hands held the note. 'What was he   
sorry about?' The way his eyes kept misting up made it hard for him to   
read the note. "Ms Tendo Nabiki regrets to inform you of the passing   
away of her sister, Ms Tendo Akane. Sincere condolences, etc."  
  
"Nooooooooooo! AKANEEEEEEE!!"  
  
To protect, to rescue or to avenge.   
  
Three options and only one left. Reaching for the Angel's mind, he   
turned and ran straight for it. A day or two at the most, then he would   
return to Nerima and end this demon's life... slowly.  
  
The radio man watched their passenger run off into the snow, trailing   
tears and screaming like one of the dammed. If this was how he took a   
well worded message, how would he have taken the original. Shuffling   
through the snow, the radioman reported to the expedition's leader that   
their passenger had run off.  
  
Eventually the decision was made: Dr Katsuragi would stay in his   
crawler with his sick daughter. Since it was broken anyway, he would   
need time to repair it. The rest of the expedition would head after the   
foolish lad at best speed. If they could find him tonight, they might   
be able to save his foolish life before he froze to death.  
  
Twenty eight hours later, Ranma stood above the Angel. He knew it was   
there, under the ice. He could feel it. For the last day he could feel   
it's power keeping him warm. He could feel the need for revenge   
providing a purpose in life. He could feel it so strongly, he wanted to   
reach out and touch it. But there was only one way to get through this   
much ice in a short time. Only one thing that he could do. Calling on   
every reserve he had, inadvertently and unconsciously siphoning   
whatever power he could gain from the Angel, Ranma went to work.  
  
"PERFECT SHI-SHI HOKODAN!"  
  
***  
  
Shinji sat on the train and stole furtive glances of Ayanami. He could   
not understand what she was thinking, she was always so quiet. Even   
after what had happened this morning, she had not even said a single   
word on the subject.  
  
Shinji looked at his hand, slowly opening and closing it. It almost   
felt as though he could still feel Ayanami's warm skin under his hand.   
Warm skin, cooled from the cold showers that she said she took, but   
warm and soft... Smooth. Smooth and nice. He glanced down the train   
carriage at her and flushed as he saw her red eyes looking at him.  
  
With a burning face, Shinji tried to think where things had gone wrong.   
It had all seemed so easy when Misato asked him to deliver Ayanami's   
new ID badge. But then her door had been unlocked, and he had looked   
inside for her. Her apartment had been a mess, so when she had appeared   
from the shower - wearing a small towel across her slender shoulders   
and nothing else - he had been flustered and tripped.  
  
That would not have been too bad, but by this time she was right next   
to him, so when he fell, he took her too. Down on the floor, their   
faces only inches apart, bodies even closer. Shinji flushed again just   
thinking about it. It was the closest he had ever been to a girl,   
especially one as nice as Ayanami. Naturally he had struggled back to   
his feet, gibbering and mumbling like a fool.  
  
Ayanami had just lain there, looking for all the world like she was   
trying to decided whether or not to repaint the ceiling. The fact that   
she obviously did not care if he saw her small, pert, firm.... No,   
Shinji! Don't think about that! Shinji said he was sorry a dozen times   
and ran out of the door, waiting for her until she was dressed.  
  
The treatment he got from her on the way to the train would have been a   
cold shoulder from anyone else, but from Ayanami it was almost   
talkative. She had not only responded to every question he had, she had   
even deigned to use three words in a row once!  
  
No matter how chatty she was, it was still his problem. Throwing   
oneself at almost naked young ladies was not the done thing in Japan.   
It was certainly not the way two NERV pilots acted together, even if   
they were classmates in High School. How on earth could he possibly   
apologise to her properly? She must think he was some kind of pervert   
now.  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
Shinji's head up and he looked around for who had spoken. But... the   
carriage was empty. Just him and Ayanami, it was not as though she   
would actually start a conversation. Was his guilt making hear voices   
now?  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
It... It was Ayanami. She was speaking to him. Of her own violation. Of   
her own free will. She had even started a conversation. Coughing   
slightly to hide his confusion - his amazement - he looked at her.  
  
"Y- yes?"  
  
"Ikari-kun. You have piloted the Evangelion now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shinji waited. He was not sure what she wanted to say to him. They both   
knew he had piloted the Eva; it had been his first day in Tokyo-3.   
Ayanami had been too badly injured to pilot it, so his father had   
forced him to. She had even been in the control room when he had been   
doing synchronisation tests since then.   
  
"What was it like?"  
  
What was it like? What sort of question was that? It was like being   
drowned alive when they flood the entry plug with LCL. It was like an   
image of hell fighting the Angel. It was pain unbelievable, something   
he had never experienced before.  
  
"I- I hated it."  
  
Perhaps that was not the answer she was looking for. Then again,   
perhaps it was. It was very hard to read the bright red eyes that   
stared unwavering at him. Shinji squirmed slightly under the gaze.  
  
A minute passed in silence, broken only by the sound of the train on   
the tracks.  
  
Shinji cleared his throat. Having a conversation with Ayanami was hard,   
no matter who started it. "How was your first time?"  
  
Ayanami blinked slowly and Shinji cursed himself for a fool. 'Well   
done, idiot. First you throw yourself on her this morning. Now you ask   
a question like that? Idiot!'  
  
"Do you hear anything since Unit-01 went berserk?"  
  
Shinji shrugged. "Just the usual sorts of things. I mean, my hearing is   
fine."  
  
The train pulled into the station, they got off and began the short   
walk to school. Ayanami turned to look at him. "Sometimes I hear a   
voice."  
  
That stopped him. "A voice? Do you mean you hear a voice in your head?   
Something no-one else can hear?"  
  
They had almost reached school by the time she spoke to him again. "Can   
you hear it now?"  
  
Shinji strained his ears. "No... Just the other kids at school... Is   
that what you mean?"  
  
"Then you are right. It is a voice no-one else can hear. I do not   
believe that this is part of the specified response to piloting the   
Evangelion."  
  
Before class started, Shinji asked her a question and dashed to his   
desk. He knew that she would pick up the thread of the conversation   
during the break. After all, class was only an hour, that would almost   
be a normal paced conversation.  
  
The break between lessons came and Shinji was surprised to see Ayanami   
standing beside his desk. "No. It doesn't tell me to do anything bad.   
It usually just cries. Or asks for hot water. I think it sleeps a lot."  
  
"Hot water?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem too bad. Just so long as it doesn't tell you   
to start killing people or anything."  
  
Shinji smiled. Ayanami was probably just feeling the same sorts of   
things he was, she just was not as used to listening to her feelings.   
Shinji knew he often felt like crying when he thought about having to   
pilot the Eva again.  
  
Rei nodded again. She may have smiled, but that just could have been a   
trick of the light, it was hard to tell.  
  
Time passed school ended. Ayanami Rei said nothing more on the subject.   
Ikari Shinji assumed that it was closed. Life in Tokyo-3 continued,   
waiting for the arrival of the fifth Angel.  
  
***  
  
Ranma awoke and immediately felt happy.   
  
It was dark. He was naked. He was in the bath. He had no idea whose   
bath he was in.  
  
He was alive.  
  
---  
End Of Chapter  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dainiwa

___________________________  
/ \  
| Teineina Tenshi No Teze |  
| (Kind Angel's Thesis) |  
\_______________________/  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all character belongs to Gainax  
Ranma ½ and all characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko  
No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to my pre-readers:  
Ben  
aevan  
ukie davidgao@seas.upenn.edu  
Kevin D. Hammel http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
  
Please distribute this work unaltered and crediting the author.  
dzillman@ozemail.com.au  
http://www.ozemail.com.au/~dzillman/fire  
  
  
dainiwa  
(Story 2)  
---------  
  
Ranma looked around the apartment he was in. He could tell it was an apartment, it had that small, squalid   
look that you just cannot get in a proper house. Let's see: bathroom, probably cleaned sometime in the mid   
eighties. Main room: fairly tidy. All right, fairly empty. It was tidy aside from the box of old bandages on   
the floor.  
  
Bandages? If he was injured, that would explain why he was here. Ranma tried a few quick stretches. No,   
everything seems in place, he felt a little out of balance, as though he had not done anything for a while, but   
that was it. Maybe... maybe it was a head wound. That would certainly explain how he got here. Gently,   
Ranma probed his thick skull for signs of obvious injuries. Nothing.  
  
Ranma sat on the edge of the bed and tried to think about it. A bed, now that was another funny thing. He   
never used beds. When he was on the road with the old man, they were always living rough. Which meant   
that if there was a soft pile of leaves to be found, Pops would take it, and Ranma would get the rocks. Then   
after he got to Akane's place...   
  
"Don't even think about Akane."  
  
Ranma had to speak out loud, the omnipresent silence in the apartment was getting too much to bear. Then   
another train rattled past. From his position on the edge of the bed, Ranma was sure he could count every   
single wheel on the train, it was so loud and so close. Not only that, but the noise just seemed to go on and   
on.   
  
Even that distraction faded after a time and he realised that he needed to do something about his clothing   
situation. Here he was, sitting naked on his bed - he hoped it was his, he _really_ hoped it was his - and he   
had no idea where he was, or what was going on.  
  
Walking over to the small dresser, he gritted his teeth and prepared to confront the last, most damming   
piece of evidence. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, there was a dress on the bed. A blue school dress.   
Why would there be a dress in his apartment?  
  
Clenching his teeth, Ranma closed his eyes, then yanked open the top draw of the dresser. Slowly,   
carefully, Ranma opened one eye. Things were as bad as he thought. The entire top draw was filled with   
bras. Gulping, Ranma slammed the draw shut again. How did this happen? How on earth did could he be   
naked in a room full of girl's clothes.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed again - don't even touch the dress at the moment - Ranma shuddered as he   
thought about it. He knew what had happened. He could even remember little bits of it, as though it was   
some sort of horrible dream he was only just waking up from.   
  
After he tried to free the Angel in the Antarctic, he must have passed out. All that effort was too much. He   
was sure he could remember himself dying, feeling his body burn apart as he called for the Full Shi Shi   
Hokodon. His presence here gave lie to that idea; he seemed quite alive at the moment. Which means that   
there was one and only one explanation.  
  
He must have thrown himself into some sort of coma after the blast. Ranma could picture it clearly, the   
people from the Katsuragi expedition arrive trying to find the cause of the bright lights. All they come   
across is a beautiful young girl, lying unconscious in a cooling puddle of water. Cute little Ranma-chan   
would have been brought back here, and she had some sort of memory loss. What a tragedy.  
  
Ranma snorted. He could even vaguely remember doing girlie things, like wearing a swimsuit and stuff.   
Sure he'd done it before, but now he must have thought he was a girl.   
  
"Yuck!"  
  
But now he was back. He didn't know what brought him back, and he did not care. Saotome Ranma was   
back, and he was here to stay. Item number one: find Pops and Nabiki and.... and find out where Akane's   
grave was.  
  
Then again, let's make that item number two. Item one is definitely find some clothes. Perhaps even item   
three, since food seem pretty important right at the moment.  
  
'OK, clothes, clothes, there's got to be clothes here somewhere.'  
  
Four minutes later.  
  
"What sort of person was I? The only clothes I own are three copies of the same school uniform?"  
  
Ranma waited for a train to pass. You can't have a conversation with yourself if you cannot hear what you   
are saying.  
  
"Of course, I could just change back into a girl. It's not like anyone would notice or anything."  
  
*Don't*  
  
"Than again, maybe I shouldn't. I've been a girl too much recently. Oh, what the hell."  
  
Ranma walked into the small bathroom area. He could not believe this place. It was cracked all over, and   
there was junk on the floor. When he was with the Tendos, his room had been spotlessly clean, and he had   
owned just as much stuff then. More even. He had his three favourite sets of clothes, a few disguises, and   
the odd swimsuit and stuff for his girl half. That's more than he has here.   
  
"I'm going to have to do some serious cleaning soon."  
  
Turning on the tap, he let the water run for a little while, admiring the way it changed from rust red to a   
clear stream. Cupping his hands under the water, he looked into the cracked mirror over the wash basin.   
  
*Gasp*  
  
'Gasp is right. My hair is disgusting!'  
  
Dropping the water, Ranma turned his head this way and that, trying to understand what had passed for a   
hairstyle. It was neither short nor long, and what was worse, it just sat there. All the hair, just flopped down   
on his scalp. No life, no energy, no chaotic growth all over the place. No pig tail either. All right for some   
girls, but not for him!  
  
"Man, I loved that pig tail. It took me so long to grow it too. I had that even before the Dragon Hair Soup.   
Hell, I've had that pig tail as long as I can remember. Grrr. I'm gunna grow that back.   
"How could I let them cut off my hair? It made me look so cute. No shop owner could resist a cute lil'   
redhead like me. Especially with a pig tail like that."  
  
Passing a hand through his hair managed to go part way to the desired effect. The might not be a pig tail   
yet, but at least his hair had some life in it. Great spikes of hear shot off in every direction, for all the world   
looking like he had been fighting in a hurricane.   
  
"Much better. Even Ryoga's hair had some class. Only losers like Kuno an' them have dumb hair that sits   
down. This is much better."  
  
Looking down at the cold water flowing into the basin, Ranma felt disappointment course through him. He   
was finally back on his feet. Finally a guy again and he was going to have to change so he could get some   
clothes and food. He was just reaching for the cold, sex changing water when his conscience objected.  
  
*Don't*  
  
Ranma pulled his hand back from the water as though he had been stung. Look around: no-one here.   
Whew, it was just his over active imagination again. But, really, he was right. Becoming a girl was a curse,   
an he should treat it like that. All right, that's decided. He was not going out in public as a girl... Now how   
can he get some guy's clothes?  
  
A quick search in the dresser turned up a needle and some thread, both obviously never used. Unused, as   
distinct from the state of the pain killers. The bottom draw held what was once a super size box of   
industrial strength pain killers, and it was almost empty. He had no idea what he was up to that would   
require so many pain killers, especially with his tolerance for pain. Sure, he was not as tough as Ryoga, but   
you can't be a martial artist of their level without becoming immune to the little things.  
  
All right: needle and thread, and a pair of those school dresses. Tear here and here. OK, join that. Rip this   
bit. Sew, sew, sew. You pick up such useful things living on the road. Rip, sew. Hey presto! Instant pants!   
Admittedly they were an ugly pale blue colour, and not really the right sort of material, but they looked all   
right, and they would do the job. One of the white shirts was OK, just rip off the collar and no-one would   
really know.  
  
Ranma took a quick stroll around the apartment. They might be makeshift clothes, and they might not fit   
properly, but they were almost right. Too bad that his feet would not fit the shoes. Must be bad lighting in   
here too, he could have sworn his feet normally looked bigger. Oh well.   
  
Now to find some money. It really did not take long to spot the small purse near the door. When he opened   
it and looked inside, Ranma almost fell over. 'My God, I'm rich,' he thought. Counting through the yen,   
Ranma came up with a figure that would make Nabiki go green in envy. Everything else - ID card, mobile   
phone, purse - he ignored and tossed under the old bandages. Whoever he was is gone. Saotome Ranma is   
back in business.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho! I'm going to have some fun today."  
  
There did not seem to be any keys, and since there was nothing worth stealing, Ranma left the apartment   
unlocked. As he pulled the door shut, Ranma wondered at the strange appearance. It was a steel door, with   
a fancy doorbell / speaker system. It seemed really high tech, but... it was all old and worn out. Walking   
down the stairs, Ranma tried to puzzle it out. He was obviously loaded, but the place was a garbage heap.   
Everything was high tech and fancy, but it looked like no-one had done any maintenance in the last decade.  
  
The city outside the apartment was just as much as puzzle. Ranma had been to most cities in Japan at some   
time or another. He had also visited some of the big cities in China. OK, he admitted that he was not as   
widely travelled as Ryoga, but who would want to be? In all his experience, he could not remember seeing   
a city like this one.  
  
Wherever he was it was amazingly clean and tidy. The hardly seemed to be a scrap of litter anywhere, even   
here in what was obviously a mass housing development area. Now to find some shops.  
  
Finding shops is pretty easy in a city: just head for the tallest buildings. Taking his own advice, Ranma   
headed off at a brisk walk. He felt a little out of condition, but it was nothing that a few weeks of sparring   
and training would not fix. If only he could figure out what was nagging at the edge of his consciousness.   
  
Hmm, head for the tall buildings. What's one of the landmark buildings in Tokyo? Tokyo Tower. I don't see   
any Tokyo Tower. Which means that where ever he was, it was not Tokyo. Why would a team the size of   
the Katsuragi Expedition return him to somewhere other than Tokyo? Actually, now that he thought about   
it, he was pretty sure that Tokyo was the home of the expedition. Something strange was going on here.  
  
Eventually Ranma began to pass more and more people. Some gave him a few strange looks, but no-one   
commented on his odd, home made clothes. As luck would have it, he eventually found exactly what he   
was looking for. a small shop tucked into the corner of a building. It was perfect in every regard. It   
specialised in Chinese clothing, and looked like the sort of business that Cologne would have set up if she   
preferred clothes to ramen.  
  
When he first read the price on a pair of pants, Ranma almost screamed. It was daylight robbery. How   
could anyone charge that much and stay in business? A quick dash outside and a look in another shop   
confirmed his fears. Prices were awful everywhere. He was not rich, he was poor. What should have been a   
fortune was actually a pittance.   
  
Juggling some figures in his head, Ranma did some rough maths. If he got himself some new clothes, and a   
bit of food, he would have almost nothing left. That's assuming he could actually pay for a meal with the   
change from the clothes. Who knows with these prices?  
  
Back in the store, Ranma confronted the sales assistant and asked for some help. The girl serving him must   
have been about his age, maybe a year or two older, but she was so tall! He could not remember the last   
time he had met someone that tall. She towered over him by at least a foot. Wow, that must make her   
almost seven foot tall! I bet she has trouble buying clothes.  
  
As he waited for the girl to come back with the red shirt, black pants and black slippers he had requested,   
he looked at the other stock in the store. Maybe the reason she worked her was because she was so tall. All   
the clothes she sold here seemed to be geared for giants. Ranma knew that he was pretty average for a guy,   
but most of the clothes here he would swim in. Hell, Kasumi was tall for a girl, and she was around his   
height; that meant that almost everything would be too big for her also.  
  
As luck would have it, the sales assistant returned with just what he needed. A quick dash to the change   
room, and he was back in his best attire. All he really needed was a pair of leather arm braces and he would   
be set.  
  
As he handed over his money, he congratulated the girl on how well she picked his size.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. I've been working here for a few years, so you get used to it. Say, isn't today a   
school day?"  
  
Is it? "Could be, I suppose."  
  
"Well shouldn't you be in school then?"  
  
Ranma snorted. "Nah, I never learn anything in school anyway."  
  
She smiled in a friendly and slightly condescending manner. "OK, just be careful. You might get in trouble   
for being out of class. Besides, someone as young as you shouldn't be alone."  
  
_That_ made Ranma nervous. He had seen that caring, mothering look on Ukyo before. And that reference   
to him being alone... Brrr, it sent shiver up his spine. Bad enough that he has an Amazon after him, now it   
looks like some giantess wants to be his fiancee. Time to leave, and leave quickly.  
  
"Great. Thanks again. See you later."  
  
Only the dust of his passage was left in the store.  
  
Ranma was chewing on a pork bun when a pair of black clad legs appeared in front of him. He looked up.   
And up. And up. 'What is it in this town? Why is everyone so tall?'  
  
"Yes, officer? Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, son. Perhaps you could tell me why you're not at school?"  
  
Ranma stewed on that for a moment. 'I could tell him that this morning I recovered from amnesia. It was   
the first time I've been a guy in ages, and I've been thinking I was a girl for a while because all I have is   
girl's clothes. Oh, and also I just got back from an expedition to the Antarctic to try and get the super   
strength of an Angel that was buried in the snow. Why was I searching for an Angel? Well you see my   
father's perverted master summoned a demon which killed two of my fiancees, maybe even three. Oh, it's   
OK, I figure I have at least two or three more fiancees out there somewhere.'  
  
"Um. No?"  
  
The policeman raised a brow. "I think you should probably come with me."  
  
Ranma sighed in defeat. Sure, he could run away, sure he could beat the snot out of any normal policeman,   
but the path of a true martial artist is honour. Honour means keeping commitments, and honour means not   
disobeying the cops, unless there's a good reason.  
  
Placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, the policeman lead Ranma out of the shopping district. "How old   
are you son?"  
  
"Mumph, about seventeen." Ranma managed to get out around the last of his pork bun. Of course his age   
depended on just how long he had been thinking he was a girl.  
  
The policeman gave a knowing smile. "I don't suppose you've got any ID?"  
  
'ID which shows me as a guy or a girl?' He wondered. "No."  
  
A look of concern passed the man's face and he bent down to look at Ranma. "Are you feeling all right?   
You sound a bit uncertain. Did you get hurt by the Angel?"  
  
'He knows about the Angel? My god, was I on the news or something?' "Yeah, actually I think I may have   
gotten a bit of a bang on the head. I'm a bit fuzzy on what's been happening recently."  
  
Feeling hands going through his hair, Ranma bore the inspection with good grace. "I can't feel any bumps.   
How about we drop past a doctor before I take you to school?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question, so they went regardless of what Ranma really felt. Needless to say the doctor   
found nothing wrong, the old Saotome healing powers just cannot be beaten. Nonetheless, the doctor gave   
him a medical pass at the request of the policeman.   
  
It was approaching noon when Ranma finally arrived at school. It must have been his school before, since   
all of the girls wore the same sort of uniform that had been in his room. Finally, people his size. Except   
they all looked so young. Stopping outside a door, Ranma waited in the hall as the policeman summoned   
the class representative.   
  
A cheery looking girl with two brown pony tails came outside and gave Ranma a slightly confused look.  
  
"Horaki-san. I found this lad out on the street today. He seemed a bit confused, I think he may have been   
hurt when the Angel attacked. Would I be able to get you to look after him?"  
  
Horaki Hikari, class rep of 2-A, gave a bow. "Yes, sir. I'll make sure he's all right. Do you know where he   
lives?"  
  
Ranma looked around. "Hey, what am I, a side of beef? You can try asking me!"  
  
Hikari gave him a smile and invited him to continue. "Um.. well, sure I know were I live. No problem."  
  
The policeman smiled and thanked Hikari. As they watched him leave, she took Ranma's hand and drew   
him towards the class. "Hang on, this is 2-A."  
  
"Yes... is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just about graduating Senior High."  
  
"Well, you don't look any older than fourteen to me."  
  
Fourteen? Suddenly everything fell into place. That's why his balance felt off. That's why everyone was so   
big. It also explained the little things like why all the kids in this class looked to be the same size as him,   
even though they were so young. He had no idea how it happened, but somehow his meeting with the   
Angel must have made him younger, that would also explain why no-one thought he was actually Ranma   
when they found him. If they found a thirteen or fourteen year old girl, they couldn't connect her to the   
seventeen year old boy that was with the expedition initially.  
  
Now if he was seventeen before, and he's fourteen now, that's... five... no, three years difference. Say hello   
to the fountain of youth!  
  
Hikari pulled on his arm again. "Are you all right? You looked spaced out for a while... Err... I'm sorry, I   
did not catch your name."  
  
"Yeah... Yeah, I was just thinking. My name? Oh, I'm Saotome Ranma."  
  
Hikari smiled at him. He was pretty cute, as cute as Touji in his own way. "Here you go, you can sit at this   
desk next to me."  
  
The classroom was filling up, but there were a few empty desks. If there had only been one, he may have   
been able to figure out who he thought he was. Then again... "Hey, Hikari, do you know any red haired   
girls. A bit shorter than me, and really cute?"  
  
"Do you mind showing a little respect? We only just met."  
  
"Don't worry, I respect you. Do you know her?"  
  
"No, I don't. I can't think of any girls like that here. Do you know what her name is?" Hikari winced   
slightly at how abruptly that seemed to come out. Well, that was his fault for being so familiar with her.   
Then again, she was the class rep, not a dating service.  
  
"Nah, sorry, I don't. Hey, Hikari, give me a yell when class is over."  
  
"Do you mind? Oh, I give up."  
  
Ranma put his head on the desk and tried to get to sleep. Whoever designed these desks must be some kind   
of idiot. They even had some big red plastic thing stuck onto the middle of the desk. Was he supposed to   
use it as a pillow or something? Oh well, teacher's here: nap time.  
  
Ranma was just drifting off into that pleasant cotton filled state of almost being asleep when something the   
teacher said caught his attention. Well, almost caught it. Blinking his eyes and sitting up, Ranma tried to   
catch up on what was going on. Hmmm. Second Impact. Big meteor. Wow, something exciting must have   
happened in the last few weeks while he was amnesiac. Ranma wondered what country got hit.  
  
OVER THREE BILLION DEAD?????  
  
What the hell is going on here? How could three billion people die from a meteor? There's no way they   
would all be calmly sitting in class if a meteor that size had just hit. But... but the teacher did not look like   
he was joking. And none of the students were laughing. There's something really weird going on here.  
  
Looking around the class, everyone was typing at computers... so that's what his pillow was. Fiddling   
around, he prised up the lid and saw a completely meaningless screen  
  
Great, Ranma thought, how am I supposed to write down all this stuff he's telling me? It not that I wanna   
study or anything, it's just that I need to figure out what's going on.  
  
Turning to his neighbour, Ranma looked at Hikari. She was happily typing away at her little computer.   
'Damn, I wish I knew how to use it... Then again, I wanna be able to take this with me when I go home, so   
it's not like it would do me any good on the computer.'  
  
"Hey... Hikari... Hey..."  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Hey, you got any paper or something? I wanna write down what he's telling us."  
  
Hikari turned and gave him a strange look. Leaning over so she only needed to whisper, she spoke. "Just   
type it into your terminal. That's what its there for."  
  
"How?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do I type it in?"  
  
How on earth could anyone not know how to use a school terminal? They have only been using them for   
the last fifteen years. Then Hikari realised, if Ranma had received a head injury in the Angel attack, he   
might be having a few memory problems. Reaching across to his desk, she quickly keyed into the system   
and brought up a word processor for him.  
  
"There you go. I'll go through it after school with you. Just to help you refresh your memory."  
  
"Yeah. Um, thanks."  
  
Struggling to remember what the teacher had been saying, Ranma began to type.  
  
Peck...  
Hunt, hunt, hunt...  
Peck...  
Hunt, hunt, hunt...  
Peck...  
  
Why did they have to stick computers on his desk? They were so slow! He'd never get anything written   
down. Halfway through the word 'impact', Ranma gave up. He'd never needed to know typing, and he   
wasn't going to be a secretary, so there was no need to learn now.  
  
Fortunately, the teacher was really boring. The thing that made him most boring was the fact that he   
seemed to talk about nothing other than Second Impact. Using his own knowledge of what happened in   
Antarctica, he managed to piece together a timeline of what must have happened.  
  
He finds the Angel, and does the Full Shi Shi Hokodon. This knocks him out, and the Katsuragi Expedition   
finds him and brings him back to Japan. Now at this point he's in his girl form... maybe he got a bang on   
the head, or maybe he was in the cold to long after he passed out. Anyway, when he wakes up, he thinks   
he's a girl. About this time, that meteor hits Antarctica, big floods and stuff.  
  
Now this means he must be in one of the more inland cities, could be almost any of them. He just didn't   
expect them to look so different from when he visited them as a little kid.   
  
'What about the demon Happosai summoned?' He asked himself. It obviously was not around, that sort of   
thing would make the news too easily. Which meant it was killed by the meteor impact, or else the amnesia   
and his sex change had made it think he was dead... That sounds good, if it thought he was dead then it   
would have been forced to return to where ever it came from.  
  
Ranma had everything sorted out and was relaxing back in his chair. He knew what was going on. All right,   
so he was a few years younger... he could still find his old friends. He was just drifting off and letting the   
pleasant drone of the teacher's voice soothe him to sleep when he heard something that shocked him back   
into startled wakefulness.  
  
2015! The date is 2015! That's impossible! Loosing three years he could handle. But if it was 2015 now,   
and 2000 when he went to Antarctica, and he was 17 then, and 14 now... That was... um... 15 years! How   
could he have lost 15 years? It didn't make sense. What could have happened? If the Angel had taken off   
fifteen years, he would have been a two year old baby, but he would be seventeen again. But if he was   
fourteen now, and the Angel had taken fifteen years of that... He would not even have been born.  
  
Something was seriously amiss here. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this: sleep on it.  
  
After a time, Ranma realised that someone was shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. Opening his   
eyes, he expected to see Ukyo; there was no way that Akane would be that gentle. When he opened his   
eyes and saw the class rep. What's her name? Oh, yeah... Something-or-other Hikari. Looks like I have to   
keep using her given name then.  
  
"Hey, Hikari. What's up?"  
  
She gave him a scowl. "I can't believe you actually fell asleep in class. How could you do that?   
  
"Well, he was pretty boring."  
  
Hikari was stumped at that one, it was not as though she could actually deny it. "That's no excuse to fall   
asleep. You might have missed something very important."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Not that period... no... But the next period you did."  
  
"Oh, well. I'm sure I'll find out what I missed when it's in the test."  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Yeah, well thanks for all your help and stuff. I think I'd better get home or something."  
  
As he headed out of the class, Hikari followed him and stared at her hands. Finally she looked up at his   
back and cleared her throat. "Ranma, would you mind if I walked with you? That way I can come and get   
you tomorrow before school... Just to make sure you're all right."  
  
"Um... Sure, yeah, I guess."  
  
They walked in silence for most of the distance. Hikari talked a little about school, but there was not a lot to   
say. When the got to his apartment block, he led her up to his room. Looking at the number on the door, she   
tilted her head to the side.   
  
"Isn't this the same address as Ayanami Rei?"  
  
"Err, is she a cute red head? Athletic type. Really bouncy and bubbly?"  
  
"Not that I know. Actually she's got blue hair... maybe about the same length as yours if you bothered to   
comb it. Really quiet girl."  
  
Ranma wave his hand dismissively as he opened the door and kicked off his shoes. "Nah, never seen her.   
Maybe she moved before I got here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Somehow Hikari was relieved. Ranma wasn't seeing anyone at the moment then. She did not know who   
this red head was that he was interested in, but she certainly did not go to their school. Maybe she was his   
sister. She knew a few people that were still missing relatives since Second Impact.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"OK, Hikari. You know, you're the best class rep I've ever met. Really kind, you know? Hey, have a nice   
night."  
  
Ranma closed his door as Hikari walked away. Nice girl. Not as violent as all the ones he knew. Amazingly   
dedicated to her class rep job too.  
  
Later that night as he lay on his bed, Ranma considered what he should do. Maybe if he learned how to use   
those computers they have everywhere he could track down Nabiki and Kasumi. Ucchan too. He needed to   
know that someone survived the demon's attack.  
  
***  
  
Fuyutsuki Kouzou was not a happy man. He was even less happy knowing that his boss - the habitually   
unhappy Ikari Gendo - was about to become even less happy. On a scale of one to ten for Bad Things to   
have to report, this rated up there at about nine or ten. Even an Angel attack would only rate a four: they   
were expecting those.  
  
Finally summoning his courage, Fuyutsuki pressed the button that would open the door to Gendo's office.   
As the door slid open, Gendo looked up and steepled his hands together. There was no report due now.   
There were no Angels expected now either. There was no good news due now either. All that was left was   
bad news. News so bad that someone would actually come and bother him while he was working.  
  
As Gendo schooled his features into an unreadable mask - as distinct from the uninformative mask he   
usually wore - Fuyutsuki walked up to his desk. Behind him the door slid shut with the same finality of   
poison gas being forced into the air. Fuyutsuki hoped that was not some sort of omen.  
  
Keeping as much of his face hidden in the lengthening evening shadows as possible, Gendo looked at his   
guest. "How bad is it?"  
  
"It is... serious."  
  
Any lesser man would have run screaming at that announcement. The attack of the third Angel had not   
been serious once Shinji had arrived. Even the fourth Angel's near victory against Shinji had not been   
serious. Gendo angled his head slightly and waited for Fuyutsuki to continue.  
  
Fuyutsuki waited for Gendo to ask. Actually, he waited for anything to happen so that he did not need to   
talk to Gendo. The silence proved too great, and eventually Fuyutsuki crumbled. Looking down at the man   
who had once been his student, Fuyutsuki tried to put as mild a tone on his announcement as possible.  
  
"Rei missed her sync test today."  
  
Gendo nodded. They had not even began to reach serious yet. Unusual, yes. Worrying, yes. Serious, no.  
  
"Rei was not at home today."  
  
Acceptable. This was a school day.  
  
"Rei was not at school either."  
  
This was getting progressively worse. The silence stretched unbearably. Realising that his friend did not   
want to speak, Gendo asked the obvious. "Did she answer her phone?"  
  
"During the day? No."  
  
"And at night...?"  
  
"It... It got turned off."  
  
Fuyutsuki was right. It was serious. Rei was the most responsible, mature and obedient child he had even   
known. At least, Rei II was. Rei I seemed to have been a bit of a trouble maker, but the late Doctor Akagi   
seemed to have provided a valuable lesson on that.   
  
There was no explanation why Rei would not have been present for her sync tests. Nor would there have   
been any reason why she would not have been at school. Furthermore, Rei had never failed to contact them   
if there was going to be any sort of delay or inconvenience. In some ways she was overly dependable,   
possibly lacking in initiative.   
  
"Have you contacted security?"  
  
"No, not yet. I was trying to call her just before I came here. That was when the phone got turned off. It   
would seem that she does not want to speak to us."  
  
Hiding his sigh behind his hands, Gendo knew whose fault that was. His son. It all seemed to come back to   
his son. If the boy had shown himself to be useful earlier, or even shown a little backbone, Rei would never   
have had these ideas. Gendo knew that he would need to have a talk with his son about responsibility some   
time in the future.   
  
Shinji could wait, however. Rei was the one that was important.   
  
"Alert them. Wait until tomorrow morning and send a team to her apartment. If this has just been a...   
aberration... we will let it slide. Prepare some search parties as well. We will not take chances."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. All of that was ready now. He had intended to send NERV Security around to her home   
tonight, but he could understand Gendo's thoughts. Maybe this was her idea of rebellion. Maybe she just   
wanted a holiday.  
  
Rising from his desk, Gendo clasped his hands behind him and walked to his friend. "Come, we must begin   
some alternate preparations. Have you tried making Rei III operational?"  
  
As the door hissed open, the taller man nodded. "No success. We had an active body with no soul. Rei is   
still alive."  
  
Frowning as they walked down the corridor, Gendo cursed silently. It had always been one of the flaws in   
the pilot program. They had never been able to truly create a person's soul. Even the existence of Rei's soul   
still confused most of the scientists. Some of them postulated that in some way it was Adam's soul, crossed   
with some human element. Souls were a dangerous mystery. What was worse was the fact that the soul   
could only exist in one place at one time. If Rei II was alive, there was no way that they could animate Rei   
III.   
  
"We need contingency plans. Have the Marduk studies found anyone better than the Suzuhara child?"  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"That is unacceptable. Have them do the studies again if they need to. I want this city turned upside down.   
That boy can synchronise with the Eva, but not much more. For what we need, that is unacceptable."  
  
Seeing the look that Fuyutsuki was giving him, Gendo sighed. Sometimes there is no real choice. "You're   
right. It is unreasonable to expect that anyone's test results will change. Tomorrow have them check every   
school in the Tokyo-3 area... Check the suburbs too. Any children that have just moved here are to be   
tested. I mean tested tomorrow. Next week is not acceptable."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Have you spoken to the Germans about the release of the Second Child to us?"  
  
"They're adamant. They refuse to release the Second Child to us, or her Eva."  
  
"That too is unacceptable. The fifth Angel will be here soon, that should be sufficient to convince them that   
only Tokyo-3 is under attack."  
  
"If it isn't?"  
  
"I shall speak to them. If there are unacceptable results at the Jet Alone demonstration, I shall insist that   
they provide us with the Second Child and her Eva."  
  
"Will that be enough to make them comply?"  
  
"No. It will not. I shall also contact SEELE. For once that might do something useful to us. I do not expect   
the Chancellor to be able to refuse our request after both Jet Alone and SEELE's pressure."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. At the end of the corridor, Gendo turned to the main control room. It would be best to   
talk to the Germans there. They respected a show of power. Looking back at Fuyutsuki, he caught his eye.   
"Get me a pilot. Rei, preferably. But Suzuhara if we must. By tomorrow night I want a pilot ready to do   
Unit-00's reactivation tests."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. He knew Gendo. If the safety of humanity demanded it, he would order Rei II recycled   
and Rei III activated. He hoped for both Gendo's and Rei's sake it would not be necessary. It might save   
humanity, but it would kill Gendo as surely as it would Rei II.  
  
***  
  
Shinji smiled as his friends sat down next to him. Maybe 'friends' was too strong a word, but he liked to   
think that they were his friends. He never really had any other friends, so he was not sure if Touji and   
Kensuke were friends. They met him before school everyday, and they spent most of their time together   
talking. He guessed that made them friends.  
  
"Hey, Shinji, you seen Ayanami recently?"  
  
"Not... Not for the last few days..."  
  
Kensuke gave him a nudge in the shoulder. "Go on, admit it, there's something big going on at NERV. Am   
I right, or am I right?"  
  
"I... I Guess. I know they were planning on doing the reactivation test for Unit-00 soon. Maybe they   
decided to bring it forward because the fourth Angel appeared so quickly."  
  
Touji looked sceptical. "Listen, it's not that I mind Ayanami being away; she's pretty freaky. I just wanna   
know: why'd turning on the robot keep her away from school for two days?"  
  
Shinji looked at his hands and tried to think of how he could best explain it. "Do you remember when I   
arrived... how Ayanami was all bandaged up?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"That happened during the activation test for Unit-00... And they were going to make her pilot anyway   
against the third Angel."  
  
Shinji clenched his hands and remembered that day. He never understood his father, and if that was the way   
that he thought, perhaps Shinji did not want to understand him.  
  
Touji grabbed Kensuke around the head and rubbed his hair. "See, it's not just glory and piloting around the   
big robots. It's dangerous stuff."  
  
"Aww, I still say I wanna try piloting it some time."  
  
Shinji shook his head. Kensuke would never learn. Shinji hoped the boy would never need to learn what it   
was like to pilot an Eva. There was nothing pleasant about it.  
  
Movement caught his eye and he spotted Hikari coming over to his desk with a sheaf of papers. Smiling he   
reached out and took them as she passed them over. "These are for Rei. Can I get you to drop them off with   
her?"  
  
"Sure, Class Rep. But... Why can't you?"  
  
Hikari blushed slightly. "Ranma had to go early today. It's those silly Marduk tests again. Apparently they   
asked him this morning, and he's off for the afternoon. So I'm heading over to his place after class. I'll drop   
of this afternoon's work."  
  
"OK... I guess."  
  
As Hikari walked away from Shinji's desk, she wondered how Ranma was taking to the Marduk Institute's   
tests. She remembered what it was like when she had taken them a while ago. It was the usual sort of thing   
for most people: IQ test, general health and an EEG. Well, that was all she had gotten, but she knew that   
Touji and a couple of her other class mates had received the full set that lasted around four hours. She   
wondered how long Ranma would spend there.  
  
Oddly enough, Ranma was wondering exactly the same thing. He was pretty sure that he had failed the IQ   
test... he had fallen asleep during the middle of it, and he had also missed the second page. Oh, well. He   
never wanted to think for a living anyway, he usually just hit people.  
  
After a short nap - the desks were much more comfortable without computers on them - Ranma was   
awakened by the same man he had first met. When Ranma had asked him what the tests were for, the guy   
had shrugged: "No idea. I just give 'em to people. Someone else figures out what they mean. You've got a   
physical next."  
  
Ranma sauntered into the doctor's office and jumped onto the examination table. As he sat there, he   
watched the nurse flick through some of the papers. Even though she was sitting at the desk, he could see   
that she was fairly tall. Not only that, but she was reasonably good looking, in a stern sort of way. Ranma   
eventually ignored her. When you are used to being surrounded by stunning women like Shampoo, Ukyo or   
Miss Hinako - even tomboys like Akane - most women pale into the background.  
  
Since the nurse was busy reading his file, Ranma got bored. Hopping off the examination table, he looked   
around the office and began to study the cut-away chart of the human body. The doctor had a skeleton too,   
but Ranma had seen Betty so many times he had already memorised all the bones.  
  
When the nurse turned around, Ranma ignored her and kept trying to place the pressure points he knew in   
relation to the muscle and nerve groups the chart showed. "Mr Saotome? Are you ready to begin?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, soon and the doctor gets here."  
  
The blonde woman cleared her throat and he could feel her irritation. "I am Doctor Akagi. Would you mind   
coming back over here?"  
  
Ranma shrugged and gave in. Sitting in the seat next to her he gave he as many answers as he could for the   
medical forms she was filling out. Everything went smoothly until they got to the physical examination part   
of the medical.   
  
Ranma's first surprise was when he took off his shirt and gave himself a look over, he noticed the complete   
absence of scars. The life of a wandering martial artist who gets challenged by every man and his dog is not   
an easy one. Ranma had a catalogue of small scars, and could name how each and every one of them came   
into being. This from Happosai's moxibustion, that from Herb's Ki attack. But they were all gone.  
  
Dr Akagi examined her patient as he seem surprised by something. Curiously, he seemed to be examining   
every limb and every inch of his body. Watching the way that he contorted himself to see the backs of arms   
or other areas, Ritsuko decided it would be most interesting when they got to the physical fitness section of   
the tests.  
  
"Are you missing something, Mr Saotome?"  
  
"Umm. Not sure really. I can't seem to find some of the scars I used to have."  
  
"That's unusual. Have you had any medial treatment recently?"  
  
Ranma tried to think of a time when he had not been receiving medical treatment for something or another.   
Usually a something like Akane's mallets. Even just thinking about that brought his good mood   
plummeting back to earth. "Yeah, I think the Angel hurt me a bit. I seem to have had a bit of a bang on the   
head or something."  
  
Once more he was amazed by how calmly people took the mention of an Angel. Maybe the Katsuragi   
Expedition had brought it back or something... But that wouldn't explain why she accepted he was still   
injured from something that happened fifteen years ago. Oh, well. Maybe he had made the news or   
something.  
  
After that comment the medical test went through without difficulty. Dr Akagi checked his skull - again -   
and eventually pronounced him as one of the healthiest people she had even examined. The only part of the   
examination that was... exciting... was when she needed to check for haemorrhoids. His scream of 'Pervert!'   
could be heard throughout the building. How dare she try and grab him there?   
  
When Ritsuko had him calmed down, she explained what the test was for. Sitting shaking on the   
examination table where he had leapt away from her, Ranma shook his head. It was bad enough having to   
go to a gynaecologist when he was in his girl form, but there was no way he was going to let a woman grab   
him there until they were married.  
  
"No way! Not at all! Not a chance! No girl's grabbing my bits if I can help it!"  
  
"Ranma, please. It's a perfectly normal test. I'm a doctor, so nothing is going to happen... All right, would   
you prefer it if I got an orderly in so that he can make sure that I don't do anything improper?"  
  
"Improper!? The whole idea's improper. There ain't no way I'm letting you lay your hands on me! No way.   
If you try and do that again, I'm outta here!"  
  
"OK, OK! Calm down Ranma. It's only one test. We can always leave it for some other time. OK, put your   
clothes back on. We only have two tests left to do in the basic set: you EEG and physical fitness."  
  
When the doctor was out of the room, Ranma got changed. Shortly Ranma was under the encephelloscope   
and was having his brain tested. Widespread testing had shown NERV that all potential Eva pilots had   
similar brain patterns. A quick EEG cut down the testing work immensely. All of the rest of the medical   
exam was largely a smoke screen for this one test.  
  
With the EEG and IQ test results under her arm, Ritsuko took Ranma to the fitness testing lab. It was filled   
with treadmills, heart monitors and all the other paraphernalia that the modern sportsman needed. Starting   
Ranma on the treadmill, Ritsuko looked over the results.  
  
EEG was good. A scan like that definitely qualified him for further testing. The IQ test on the other hand   
was rather a worry. Ranma had managed to answer one and a half pages of eight. A pilot that stupid would   
be worse than one that could not synchronise. "Ranma, did you have a problem with the IQ test?"  
  
Bent over the control panel for the treadmill, Ranma did not immediately notice Ritsuko's question. "No...   
I's a bit tired, but nah, it was pretty easy."  
  
"You do realise that you completed less than a quarter."  
  
"Hee hee. Sorry 'bout that. I sorta fell asleep." Ah! Figured it out! Now he could turn up the speed on the   
treadmill so that he wouldn't get bored and fall asleep on that too.  
  
Looking down at the paper, Ritsuko failed to notice as Ranma ran progressively faster and faster. The   
whole time his heart rate only slightly increased. Since he seemed to have no trouble talking as the fitness   
test was underway, Ritsuko asked some of the IQ questions again. While Ranma was not the brightest of   
seventeen year old students, the extra three years of sleeping through classes managed to stand him in good   
steed when compared to an average fourteen year old. When she was finished the physical test, Ritsuko was   
suitably happy.   
  
'I can tolerate a pilot with a low boredom threshold. Piloting an Eva will definitely leave no time for him to   
fall asleep.'   
  
It was only as they were finishing the fitness tests did Ritsuko actually look at the settings on the machines   
they had been using. They were all maladjusted, and most were set to as level that would even have a fit   
adult gasping for breath. 'God this kid is fit!' Thinking about how often she had been working eighteen and   
twenty hour days, and how rarely she got to the gym, Ritsuko wished she was half as fit as he was.  
  
Once she explained how he had qualified for the extended set of tests, Ritsuko calmed Ranma's complaints.   
Smiling happily, she picked up a phone and ordered takeaway. 'If only I could bribe the other people at   
NERV to work harder by offering to buy them dinner.'  
  
More tests culminated in a simulated Eva synchronisation. Typically the first time anyone ever tried to sync   
with an Eva, they would barely register on the scale. The EEG test could screen out 90% of the population,   
but still almost everyone that made it to this level failed to achieve more than a 3% sync ration. 21% was   
the minimum acceptable for Eva bio-feedback.   
  
Shinji, Rei and Asuka had all scored around 15% on their first test. It took practice, training and more   
practice to get a better score. After a time, the subconscious would learn to filter the right signals and the   
sync rating would improve. Currently Shinji was on 64%, Rei a quite satisfactory 57%, and Auska - the   
Second Child - was being challenged by Shinji since she was narrowly ahead on 66%.   
  
Seating Ranma in the simulated entry plug, Ritsuko dimmed the lights and began to talk him through the   
procedure. When she saw the sync ratio climb to 16%, she was ecstatic. Shinji had scored a 17%, and he   
looked like he would be their best pilot yet. When Ranma's climbed to 18%, she was over the moon.   
Typically they could expect that the first two or three times they synchronised with an Eva to provide a   
linear increase in the sync ration. At this rate, he would be at Shinji's level within the week!  
  
As the test continued, Ritsuko began to wonder if there was something wrong with the equipment. No-one   
had scored as highly as this boy. No-one had ever scored a rating like this. How could he possibly be so   
good?   
  
A cold shiver ran down Ritsuko's back as she realised the only possible answer: he was an Angel. If he was,   
she could expect his sync ratio to hit 100% any minute.  
  
After four minutes, Ritsuko was not sure whether to laugh or cry. They had found the perfect pilot. They   
had found someone that be able to make an Eva dance ballet. 57% for his first synchronisation! 57%! That   
was as good as Rei was scoring, and she had months of practice!  
  
Sighing with relief, Ritsuko let Ranma out of the simulator. Gendo could relax. They might not have Rei,   
but they did have someone better. Next week, she could see Ranma with a sync rate that was in the eighties   
or nineties.   
  
"Ranma, I am delighted to say that you have exceeded all of our expectations! We need you to be an   
Evangelion pilot. It is absolutely necessary that I speak to your parents today and arrange for their   
permission tonight. What's you're phone number?"  
  
Ranma was stumped. There was a mobile phone in his flat, but he didn't think it was his. Besides, he did   
not know the number. "I'm living by myself actually, Dr Akagi."  
  
"Well, in that case, permission is no problem. You'd be a ward of the state... so all we need to do is provide   
you a guardian and we're set! Excellent. We'll get you started tomorrow."  
  
Ranma felt confused. Somehow he thought he had just been volunteered for something, but he was not sure   
what. "Umm. Can I go home now?"  
  
Dr Akagi Ritsuko hardly heard him as thoughts ran through her head. Training this one would be a breeze.   
He was fit enough to undergo long periods in the Eva, and his Sync rate was already as high as an   
experienced pilot.   
  
"Oh, yes... Home... Absolutely. I'll arrange for a taxi for you. Can't have our newest pilot walking around   
late at night, can we?"  
  
'Pilot? Pilot for what? Hikari told him these were some sort of health tests.' "Dr Akagi? What is it you want   
me to do?"  
  
"You'll work for NERV, Ranma. Just like Shinji and Rei. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."  
  
Ranma digested that. He had seen Shinji in the class previously. Anyone as skinny and nerdy as him must   
have some cushy job. For that matter, if they were getting girls to do it, he could handle it easily. He just   
wished he knew what they wanted him to do. 'Oh, well. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.'  
  
Standing out the front of the Marduk Institute, Ritsuko reflected on the luck that had brought her Ranma.   
She had been involved in the testing today purely because there was such a rush to find a new pilot; now   
look what had fallen into their lap.   
  
As the taxi drove up and parked in front of them, Ritsuko remembered one question she had forgotten to   
ask at the end of the medical exam. "Ranma, before you go... Do you know of any medical or psychological   
problems you might have that would prevent you from working at NERV?"  
  
"Umm... Well... I don't like to say..."  
  
"It's OK, Ranma. I'm a doctor. Anything you tell me will be in the strictest confidence."  
  
"Oh, all right. I turn into a girl when I get splashed with cold water."  
  
That surprised Ritsuko. He's a transvestite at that age? I guess kids grow up faster than I thought. "Never   
mind Ranma. That sort of thing doesn't really matter."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Sure! Lots of staff at NERV have similar preferences." Ritsuko could name three people off the top of her   
head that were gay. In this day and age it was not really much of a problem. She was surprised that   
someone Ranma's age already felt that way, but she was not the one to choose what was right and what was   
wrong.  
  
"You have a nice night, Ranma. I'll send someone over to your school tomorrow to pick you up."  
  
Ritsuko's mind was back on how best to train her new wonder pilot before the taxi was out of the driveway.   
First things first: call Gendo and have him designate Saotome Ranma as the fourth child! Ritsuko was   
almost giggling with excitement as she made the arrangements.  
  
***  
  
Shinji fidgeted slightly as he sat waiting. The bench was cold and hard, and worst of all: there was nothing   
to do while he waited. Nothing to do except brood over why he was here. No-one told him anything around   
here. All Misato had said was: "Shin-chan, your father wants to speak to you this morning."  
  
Even when he begged, she wasn't allowed to tell him anything else. Now he was here, he had been waiting   
for half an hour, and his father still had not bothered to even open his office door and wave hello.  
  
His uncomplimentary thoughts about his father brought a nervous blush to his cheeks when the door to the   
office opened. In the long shadows of the office, Shinji's father - Ikari Gendo - sat. He did not stand. He did   
not wave him in. He did not even acknowledge Shinji's existence. All he did was sit there. After six long,   
unbearable seconds, Shinji stood and shuffled slightly. Realising he was not going to get any better   
invitation to enter, Shinji walked in.  
  
The only chair in the massive office was the one Gendo was using, so Shinji stood. Oddly enough, all four   
of the top NERV staff were there. Fuyutsuki, the man that Shinji had come to think of as his father's   
shadow; he was behind and to the left of the desk. On the right was Dr Akagi; although she was as sombre   
as the rest of them, there was a slight smile tinting her neutral features. It looked as though the doctor had   
some good news.  
  
On the far left stood Shinji's guardian and the head of military operations at NERV: Katsuragi Misato. He   
was not sure, but from the way she stood, and where she stood, he thought she looked like she did not want   
to be there, maybe she did not agree with what they were saying. The way she stood, it almost said to him,   
'don't worry, Shin-chan. I'm on your side.' Just remembering that she cared about him as a person as well as   
a pilot made it a bit easier.  
  
"Shinji. Do you know where Ayanami Rei is?"  
  
His father's words were as cold as ever. "N-no. I thought she was here doing the reactivation tests."  
  
"Rei has gone missing. Until the fourth child can be trained as a pilot, or the second child arrives, you are   
our only pilot."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Gendo placed his hands on the desk and angled his face to catch the light in the   
room. "This means that you will be available 24 hours every day. You will not be out of communications at   
any stage of the day. If an Angel attacks, you are our only hope. Is this clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Near Shinji he could see Misato shift slightly. She knew what was about to be said, and she didn't like it.   
"Further, it is our considered opinion that Rei would not have acted so irresponsibly if not for your actions.   
Being both my son and another pilot, Rei looked to you in some ways for guidance. She wanted to know   
how other people acted.  
"Your deplorable actions, your tantrums, your desertion from NERV... These things have obviously driven   
Rei to follow your example. You can consider it your fault that you Rei has left NERV. Because of the   
example that you set her, humanity has been stripped of its defences, and has only the slightest protection   
against the Angels."  
  
Gendo pushed his glasses back on his nose as he watched his son. Shinji in turn watched his father, not   
revealing his turmoil at the accusations. "We will be having a new pilot starting here soon. His name is   
Saotome Ranma, and he is designated as the Fourth Child. He is a new student at your school.  
"Your actions are going to be a guide to him also, as you are the more experienced pilot. I will hold you   
accountable for any poor behaviour on his part. Any disobedience, dissent or improper attitudes that you   
display in his presence will be... dealt with.  
"Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Shinji was almost at the door when he heard his father's voice again. "Captain Katsuragi. Where are you   
going?"  
  
Her voice was cold and clipped. "I am seeing to the welfare of your son: the Third Child. Is that   
acceptable?"  
  
He must have nodded, because as soon as the door shut, Shinji felt her arm around his shoulder. "Such a   
cold, cold man. I'm sorry Shinji. I know it's not your fault."  
  
Stopping part way down the hall, Shinji looked up her. "Misato-san... Will Ayanami be all right?"  
  
"I hope so, Shinji... I hope so."  
  
***  
  
After school that day, Dr Akagi was waiting for Ranma. Today was the day she had been waiting for since   
she came onto the Eva project. Now was her chance to work with a genuine prodigy. A gifted child.   
Someone that under her direction would be able to take the control of an Eva to unparalleled levels.  
  
She watched Ranma walking down the path from the main building. He was talking to a girl with brown   
hair done in two pony tails. Seeing the doctor, Ranma waved and walked over with the girl.  
  
"Hey, sensei. This is my Class Rep, Hikari."  
  
"Pleased to meet you sensei." The girl in question said, and gave a small bow.  
  
Ritsuko nodded her head. "Hello, Hikari-chan. Come on, Ranma. We will be doing your first real   
synchronisation tonight."  
  
That perked him up. "Cool, that means I don't need to do any homework, right?"  
  
Noting the crestfallen look on the girl's face, Ritsuko relented. "Not necessarily. Miss, I shall be returning   
Ranma to his home at around 9:00. Do you wish me to stop past your place and take you along? After all, it   
is essential that our pilots have a high educational level."  
  
Catching the grin that Ritsuko gave her, Hikari smiled back and nodded. Giving her address, she set off to   
do her own homework.  
  
"Aww, geez. Why'd you have to go and do that? You coulda just told her I didn't have to do it. She woulda   
believed you."  
  
Getting into the car, she shot him a look. "Oh, please, Ranma. Don't you think I can't see that she cares   
about you?"  
  
"Cares? I can't believe how much she cares! She gotta be the most dedicated Class Rep I ever met. Every   
day it's: 'Ranma, do you want to eat lunch together? I could show you the notes for what you slept through.'   
Or 'Shall I come over and give you a hand in math since you fell asleep in class?'"  
  
Ritsuko gave Ranma a concerned look as they drove. Just a short look, she was not a suicidal like Misato.   
"Do you have narcolepsy, Ranma?"  
  
"Umm, no I think that's a fourth year class."  
  
"No, no, no. Narcolepsy is a disease that makes you fall asleep at unpredictable times."  
  
"Nah, the teacher's just really boring. Besides, getting up at 5 in the morning to train makes me tired."  
  
"Really, what do you train?"  
  
"I'm a martial artist. I'm the best there is."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I've fought the best: Ryoga, Herb, Saffron. I won every time, so that makes me the best of the   
best."  
  
Ritsuko gave a slightly condescending smile. "I'm sure you are."  
  
The car was silent for a while, each person wrapped up in their own thoughts. As they began to enter the   
Geo-Front and descend into NERV, Ranma's interest returned. There might not have been much of a view   
for most of the trip, but the brief period where he saw the entire Geo-Front revealed in all it's glory was   
staggering.  
  
Realising just how much people must be spending on NERV to warrant such a base, Ranma had another   
thought. Nabiki had taught him well - you can't get swindled that often without learning something. Giving   
Ritsuko a crafty look, Ranma smiled. "So... If I'm gunna be working here... do I get something in return?"  
  
"Well, yes, of course. Naturally there's---"  
  
"Right! What I want is... I wanna train with some martial artists here! Come on, someone in a place this big   
gotta be a fighter!"  
  
"Um... I don't know what to say. I guess, well, sure. I can arrange that. I'll have a word to our chief of   
security and see if I can get you included in some of his classes. You don't mind training with grown men,   
do you?"  
  
"Feh! If you reckon any of them's more grown than Lime or Mint, you've got another thing coming."  
  
"Err.... Is that a yes?"  
  
"If they're good enough, I'll train with 'em. Heck, I might even give a few classes."  
  
Ritsuko smiled. With an ego like that, he'd be a perfect pilot. Lots of guts, but it seemed like he was willing   
to take orders.  
  
Ranma smiled. Getting taken to the cleaners by Nabiki all those times had paid off. He knew Nabiki would   
be proud of just how well he had manipulated the doctor into giving him everything he wanted.  
  
In the facility, Ritsuko took him on a quick tour and introduced him to most of their key staff. The thing   
that amazed her the most was his complete lack of reaction to Misato and her short skirt. Almost every boy   
she knew showed some kind of reaction to her, but Ranma didn't. Either he's had beautiful girls draping   
themselves over him until he's sick of it, or he's gay... Come to think of it, he hadn't noticed Hikari's   
interest. 'Oh, that's right! He told me after the tests that he was a transvestite. That explains everything.'  
  
Leaving him with Misato, Ritsuko went off to prepare Unit-00. In the absence of Rei, he would be using   
that. Besides, they still needed to do the reactivation, and one pilot was as good as another.   
  
Misato took Ranma down to the change rooms near the hanger, and gave him a plug suit to wear. "What's   
this for?"  
  
"When you're in the Eva, the entry plug will be filled with LCL to reduce the effect of any impacts. The   
plug suit is there to help keep you safe and protected within the LCL. It also helps look after any... needs...   
if your in there for a long time."  
  
Shrugging Ranma took the suit and went behind the barrier to get ready. There was a fair amount of   
grunting and puffing, but eventually he returned. "Hey, Misato! The suit's a bit baggy, but it fits. Oh, yeah,   
and there were all these extra bits, and no room for them."  
  
Misato gasped as Ranma held up a handful of short pieces of piping and connectors. Solving the suit's   
'bagginess' was easy, a press of a button and the suit vacuum sealed to his skin. As for the 'left-overs',   
Misato took Ranma for a quick walk then...   
  
"Oh, Ritsuko-chan! I believe it's your turn to explain the plumbing connections? Hmm? I explained it to   
Shinji, so it's your turn now."  
  
The scientist mumbled under her breath. "Damn! I was sure that Asuka was going to be our next pilot to   
come here."  
  
Misato smiled and walked out of the room. Explaining the idea of catheters to Shinji had been bad enough,   
and he was a pretty meek and obedient kid. Now, the plumbing connections in a plugsuit were inherent to   
the design. To be able to pull them out must have taken quite a bit of strength. If he felt that strongly...  
  
The door to Ritsuko's lab hissed open and Ranma came storming out. "NO WAY! I told you, I'm a guy!   
Ain't no-one taking that route with me!"  
  
Since he was facing backwards so he could yell at Ritsuko, Ranma almost ran into the head of operations.   
Only at the last moment did he notice Misato. Spinning slightly to avoid taking them both to the floor,   
Ranma stalked past her, a massive scowl covering his face.  
  
Looking stunned, Misato turned to her friend. "Let me guess... He didn't like the catheter?"  
  
"Humph. We didn't even get that far. I'd only just explained the rear connections.  
  
"Gee, from what you told me about his preferences, I thought he wouldn't mind at all. Oh, well. I guess I'd   
better go and get him. If he's going to be as great as you keep telling us, maybe we can arrange something."  
  
After an hour of begging and pleading, Misato managed to get Ranma to concede to wear his 'modified' (or   
wrecked) plugsuit. They needed a pilot and if she had to accede to someone's foibles, she would. Heck, she   
wouldn't care if Ranma changed into a girl if he was as good as Ritsuko was saying.  
  
They were just leaving the briefing room where Ritsuko had given a comprehensive description of today's   
tests. As the door hissed open, Ranma tagged Misato's arm and drew her to the side. "Hey, Misato-san... I'm   
a bit confused here. All I gotta do is sit around and synchronise once I'm in the entry plug?"  
  
"That's about right. If things go well, we might get you to do some other activities to help familiarise you...   
but today all we're after is the initial synchronisation."  
  
"OK... So what am I actually synchronising with?"  
  
Misato slapped her forehead. "The Eva of course! What else would we need fourteen year old pilots for?"  
  
"Oh." The had continued walking when Ranma tried a deliberately nonchalant tone. "So... Misato-san...   
What's an Eva?"  
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean 'What's an Eva'? Where have you been for the last couple of months?   
Everyone knows what the Evas are. Besides, didn't Ritsuko give you a briefing manual?  
  
"Ritsuko?... Oh, you mean Akagi-sensei. Yeah. She gave me this little book in a plastic cover. On the cover   
it said something about 'Evangelion Project', and 'authorised personnel only', so I didn't read it."  
  
"Ranma... did it ever occur to you that since you work for NERV you are an authorised person? Or perhaps   
the reason Ritsuko gave you the book is because she wanted you to read it?"  
  
"Of course it did! What do you think I am? Thick or something? I just didn't wanna read it and that was the   
best excuse I could think of."  
  
Groaning as she palmed the entry button to the Eva test bay 2, Misato realised that even living with Shinji   
hadn't taught her anything about kids. It was times like these that she was really glad she broke up with   
Kaji. God know what their kids would have turned out like.  
  
Leading Ranma into the room, Misato waved her arm to encompass the vista. "That is an Eva."  
  
The 'That' in question was a robot. A giant robot. A really ugly giant robot now that Ranma had a decent   
look at it. It was taller than a building, uglier than Cologne and done in this stupid orange colour. "Geez,   
Misato. Couldn't you at least have painted it a decent colour? I thought these big robots were supposed to   
be black or red or something really cool. What's the deal with this one?"  
  
"HEY! It works, OK?!"  
  
After a short walk around tour, Ranma was shown to the entry plug and the test was started. From his point   
of view, it was pretty dull. All right, the entry plug kept changing colours, and every now and again he felt   
a little nauseous for the changing body perspective. Other than that it was 'sit there and be silent'. God, an   
Eva pilot was a boring job.  
  
In the control room, Ritsuko was watching the readings with increasing curiosity and decreasing hope. "I...   
I don't understand it. 57%! It's just not possible. For his second sync, his score should have gone through   
the roof. Everyone else showed almost double or better. How can it stay at 57%?   
"Unless... Unless... Misato, after this test, I want you to get a team together and go over the security records   
for all of the Evas. Somehow, this boy must have been training in one. To produce a ratio like this must   
have taken at least... what, five or ten syncs at least. Somewhere we've got a security breach, and we need it   
plugged instantly."  
  
Down in the entry plug securely nestled in the Eva, Ranma heard nothing of this. He was listening closely.   
Faintly, in the distance, he heard a voice. It was a voice that was calling to him. "Come," it said. "Join with   
me. Become one with me." As he sat there for over ten minutes, the voice grew faintly louder. Only one   
thing he knew sounded like that: the Angel from Antarctica. Somehow it was out there. It was out there and   
coming closer. Coming closer and he was the only one who could hear it.   
  
As he opened his mouth to speak, he heard a voice echo through the entry plug. "Ranma, we've just   
detected an Angel entering Tokyo-3's airspace. Since this is your first official synchronisation with the Eva,   
we're going to send you up for some reconnaissance.   
"When we send you up there, just walk around a little and try and get a good look at the Angel. Do not   
under any circumstances attack it, or even get close to it, understand? Just observe. We will be sending up   
Shinji to actually destroy it. You'll be there as backup, but that's all."  
  
Although he was unhappy at being given a secondary role in the encounter, Ranma didn't mind too much.   
At last he got to do something interesting with the robot. Walking slowly through the base, Ranma   
practised not tripping over his feet, or doing anything exceedingly stupid. He might be a master martial   
artist, but even though he had synchronisation with the Eva, it didn't feel like his body. The arms and legs   
were too long, and the balance was all wrong.   
  
The Angel that Cologne described to his was supposed to be a heavenly warrior. Even if he had a giant   
robot strapped to him, his control was far too bad to even think of taking on something like that. Better   
leave it to an experienced expert like Shinji. The kid didn't look like much when he was at school, but if   
these people were willing to send him into battle to defend the city against something like an Angel, he   
must actually be one hell of a fighter.   
  
Maybe Ranma should challenge him some time.  
  
After a bit of a wait with the Eva strapped into the launch rails, everything was ready. Ranma was calm, the   
command staff was in the primary NERV control room, and Shinji was loaded and waiting in Eva-01,   
prepared to launch a few minutes after Ranma's reconnaissance.   
  
Finally everything was in place. The Angel had stopped moving, and they had selected the perfect launch   
site: out of sight, and protected by a few buildings. Ranma should be completely safe, especially since the   
Angle had no obvious external weaponry.  
  
Misato looked up at the screen. "EVA LAUNCH!"  
  
Even as the acceleration was pushing Ranma into his seat, Lieutenant Aoba Shigeru started getting very   
strange readings from the blue, prismatic Angel that was situated over the Geo-Front.  
  
"I'm getting a high energy reading from within the target!"  
  
Everyone spun towards him. "WHAT?!" Misato shouted.  
  
"It's accelerating on its periphery! Starting to converge!"  
  
"Can't be--- a particle beam?!"  
  
Just as the access doors to the surface opened and Unit-00 shot to the surface, the energy began to peak.   
Staring in horror at the screen, Misato yelled to her vulnerable charge. "No! Ranma! Get out of the way!"  
  
Hampered by his unfamiliarity with the Eva, and even further hampered by the restraints that still held his   
Eva, Ranma was motionless for a precious second. By then end of that second, movement became a moot   
point. A ferociously powerful pink beam lanced out of the Angel. In an instant it had melted its way   
through a twenty story building and was boiling its way through the armour on the Eva.  
  
Due to his synchronisation with the Eva, Ranma felt every instant of the attack. To all rational thought,   
someone had taken a blowtorch to his chest and was trying to burn their way through to his spinal column.   
Arcing his back in the control chair, he writhed in unimaginable pain.   
  
Ryoga had never hurt him this badly, even dying had not hurt like this. The only time his heart had hurt so   
much was when he feared Akane was leaving with Shinosuke. His entire world began to fade from vision   
as he fought the pain, and dimly in the darkness he heard Misato's frantic voice calling for the Eva to be   
retrieved. Ranma was blessedly unconscious from the pain before the Eva began to move.  
  
---  
End Of Chapter  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Daisanwa

  
___________________________  
/ \  
| Teineina Tenshi No Teze |  
| (Kind Angel's Thesis) |  
\_______________________/  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all character belongs to Gainax  
Ranma ½ and all characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko  
No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to my pre-readers:  
Ben  
aevan  
Kevin D. Hammel http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
Isawa Kazeko tanzelax@reviewpe.com  
Blood Blade http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/5920  
  
Please distribute this work unaltered and crediting the author.  
dzillman@ozemail.com.au  
http://www.ozemail.com.au/~dzillman/fire  
  
What has gone before:  
In the year 2000, Ranma was attacked by a demon summoned by Happosai.   
In an attempt to save Akane, he travelled to the Antarctic to gain   
power of a heavenly warrior Cologne told him about. Unfortunately, he   
died in the effort.   
  
It is now 2015, and Ranma has been reborn and recruited as the Fourth   
Child for NERV. This is because the First Child, Ayanami Rei, has gone   
missing. When Ranma was sent to do reconnaissance against the Fifth   
Angel, it used its deadly particle beam to incapacitate his Eva.   
  
  
daisanwa  
(Story 3)  
---------  
  
Ranma languidly blinked his eyes as he felt someone move nearby. Slowly   
focusing on the ceiling, he managed to see white tiles and a   
fluorescent light. There was an omnipresent smell of antiseptic and   
some other smell that he did not want to try and define. Hospital. He   
was in a hospital. How did he get in a hospital? Akane must have given   
him a good one this time.  
  
Ranma sifted through his confused memories, trying to figure out why he   
was here. The last thing he remembered was... pain... burning pain.   
Slowly it came back to him: the Angel, the Evas... Akane. A tear   
trickled down the side of his face.  
  
From near the foot of his bed he heard a voice. Although it was soft,   
he felt as if someone was jabbing an eight inch ice-pick into his   
eardrum every time they spoke. "Ranma? Can you hear me? Ranma?"  
  
The voice got up and walked to the door. They must have been muttering,   
because they spoke softly enough that the idiot stabbing him in the   
head eased off a little. "I... I hope he can hear me... Akagi-sensei   
said he should be conscious now."  
  
Rolling his head to the side, Ranma swallowed his bile and caught sight   
of Shinji as he stood at the door way. "I'm awake... Ohhh, that hurts."  
  
Shinji came back and sat by Ranma's bed pointing to a covered tray. "Dr   
Akagi says that you might feel hungry." Actually, Doctor Akagi had said   
that he would probably not want to eat for the next week, but they   
should offer him some food anyway. It was a confidence thing, if they   
made him think he could handle solid foods, he would be more likely to   
get back in the Eva. When he got back from the mission, they could   
offer him more hospitalisation and an IV drip while he recovered.  
  
Sliding back in the bed, Ranma braced himself against the wall and   
clutched his aching skull. He thought Shinji was supposed to be a quiet   
guy. Why was he yelling every word now? Can't he tell I've got a   
headache? Looking down at the food, Ranma's stomach rebelled. All he   
wanted to do was be violently sick, but the teaching and habits of a   
lifetime were powerful. Slowly he nibbled on a piece of toast. It took   
a titanic effort to swallow, but Pops had always said: 'eat when you   
can'.  
  
Shinji smiled at Ranma. He must be better than Dr Akagi thought.   
"Misato-san has a plan for defeating the Angel."  
  
Taking out the little black notebook Misato had given him with Ranma's   
briefing, Shinji sat on the edge of the bed. Since his eyes were   
flicking over the list of points, he missed Ranma's wince at the slight   
movement of the bed. "Here we go. Pilots Saotome and Ikari will   
assemble at the cage at 1730 hours. After that, we go up to Mt Futago   
and wait for a while. The actual operation will be starting at   
midnight, but we need to be there before then."  
  
Shinji looked up at the other boy. Since Ranma had come to his school,   
Shinji had not had much chance to talk to him. It was difficult to tell   
what he was thinking, but Shinji could guess. Shinji was not the one   
that was suffering the bio-feedback trauma, but he did not want to get   
back into the Eva. How would Ranma be feeling? His first time at   
piloting an Eva and he had almost died. That description sounded   
familiar to Shinji.  
  
Ranma looked up and met Shinji's eyes until the other boy looked away.   
Forcing out the words through the jack hammering in his head, Ranma   
spoke tightly. "I'll be there. Ain't no-one that can keep me down. What   
time is it now?"  
  
Hiding his shock, Shinji covertly studied Ranma. Ayanami was strange   
enough: she would do anything she was ordered. Somehow he expected that   
if it was Ayanami lying in the bed, she would sit up and do whatever   
she was told. Ranma was worse: he was eager to get himself killed. When   
Shinji had seen Dr Akagi before coming here, he had caught some of her   
previous chat to Misato. It was not a question of whether Ranma was   
sick or ill, it was a question of whether he had survived the   
experience or not. Much more time in the Eva and his mind would have   
been ruined.  
  
"It's 1630 at the moment, so you've got an hour. Take your time. If...   
if you need any help, just call out for me."  
  
Ranma waved weakly and Shinji left. As the medical door hissed shut   
behind him, Shinji berated himself for being so glad that it was Ranma   
there and not him. 'Someone had to pilot the Eva that time, why does it   
hurt so much to think that someone else got injured when it could have,   
should have, been me?' Pondering the question, Shinji walked off. Maybe   
they won't really need Ranma after all, he hoped in vain.  
  
Inside the medical room, Ranma swung his legs over the side of the bed   
and fought down instant nausea at the movement. When his head had   
calmed down and the room stopped rocking, Ranma slipped off the bed and   
tottered on the floor for a moment before landing in a sprawl.   
Clutching his head in agony, he rocked back and forwards trying to   
ensure that nothing more embarrassing than collapsing happened.  
  
*Saotome-san.*  
  
*Saotome-san.*  
  
"Shinji." He said weakly. He didn't even remember hearing the door   
open. At least he had learned to talk softly enough now.  
  
*No. Ayanami.*  
  
"I... I thought your name was Ikari... Give me a hand, I need to get   
up."  
  
*I cannot.*  
  
Raising his head from the floor, he finally saw there was no-one in the   
room.  
  
'Great. I'm finally going insane.'  
  
*If you are going insane, you are even less suitable for an Eva pilot.*  
  
Struggling to his hands and knees, Ranma decided to crawl to the   
bathroom. Maybe his father had been wrong with that "eating whenever   
possible" advice... it wouldn't be the first time Pops had been wrong.   
  
*You must give control to me, Saotome-san.*  
  
Halfway from the bed to the bathroom, Ranma collapsed to the floor   
again as agony took over. After it subsided, he rolled onto his back   
and contemplated the white ceiling tiles. Speaking to himself he   
whispered. "Now I'm hearing voices in my head."  
  
*No. You are the voice from my head. You have suffered severe mental   
trauma. You must relinquish control to me.*  
  
"Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy..."  
  
*Pour cold water on yourself. I must have control to pilot the Eva.*  
  
An idea grabbed Ranma by his very soul and shook him. He was crazy;   
they even had a name for it. Multiple Personality Disorder. (He has   
seen it in one of Kasumi's books when she accidentally left it open.)   
That explained why he couldn't remember things before a few days ago:   
he must have made some sort of other personality when he got hurt by   
that Angel in the Antarctic. He really was talking to himself.  
  
Slowly he turned and looked back at the bathroom again. Turning into a   
girl wouldn't help. He knew from experience that all his injuries   
carried over to his girl form. But... Oh, god, if he could get some   
other personality to do everything, he could just sit back there and   
feel sorry for himself. A slow grin spread on his face. Best yet, no-  
one would see him while he was weak. Everyone would be saying: "Oh my,   
who is that cute little red-head?"  
  
Giving a low chuckle, Ranma crawled forward again. No-one keeps Saotome   
Ranma down. Slowly, very slowly, he inched his way across the floor.   
With an all mighty effort, Ranma reached the basin. Heaving himself up,   
he reached out and splashed cold water all over himself.  
  
Instantly he could feel the usual twitch as he changed sex, but this   
time it was different somehow. The pain - all mental trauma - almost   
vanished. What was worse, what was most terrifying, was the fact that   
he (or she now he supposed) was moving. Ranma could feel herself   
standing and walking. She paused briefly by the bed and ate some food.   
It tasted... bland.  
  
As he willed himself to chug down a jug of orange juice, he could feel   
his traitorous body turning and leaving the room. While facing the   
door, he could feel his arm reach out and touch the admission switch.   
The door hissed open, and the female Ranma padded softly down the   
deserted corridor.  
  
*Hey! Hey! Go back! I wanna drink the juice!*  
  
'I do not need any more food now, Saotome-san.'  
  
*Hey! Whose the boss around here? This is my body, I say go back and   
eat it!*  
  
'Incorrect. This body is mine. I will pilot Unit-00 in the mission.'  
  
Ranma was just about to pose some sort of scathing retort when a   
thought hit him like a club over the head by Ryoga's umbrella. He had   
been naked in bed.  
  
*Stop! Stop! We're naked! We don't have any clothes on!*  
  
Silence. Just the soft sound of bare feet that persisted on walking   
despite his every attempt to stop them.  
  
*Hey! Did you hear me? I said stop! You can't do this!*  
  
'We do not have time to stop. You required forty-seven minutes to reach   
the water. I must prepare for the mission.'  
  
The strange detached feeling of someone else walking you along (while   
naked) stopped for a moment. Another door opened and his body walked   
itself into a locker room. Ranma was starting to get really freaked   
out. Being in control of your body was one of the prime tenants of any   
martial arts. Things got even worse when he saw a slender, pale hand   
open a locker door and pull out a white plug suit.  
  
Ranma had been a girl lots of times before, but this was definitely one   
experience that he never wanted to repeat. He thought wearing a dress   
was bad. Being in girl's body as it donned a skin tight rubber suit...   
it made his skin crawl. Actually, it made him glad he never went out   
with Kodachi, he could see her being into that sort of thing.  
  
Wearing the plug suit, Ranma could feel himself turn and leave the   
room. As the eyes swept across the room, he caught a glimpse in a   
mirror.   
*Stop! Stop! Go back!*  
  
'As I said, Saotome-san, I do not have time to stop.'  
  
*Yes, you do. Please, just one minute. Please... Look in the mirror.*  
  
The point of view hesitated then turned back and looked into a small   
mirror on the inside of the locker door.   
  
*Gasp*  
  
It... It wasn't him. It was someone else's face staring back at him.   
Gone was the cute little red-head he had become attached to. Gone were   
the shining blue eyes that could defeat every serving boy in any ice-  
cream shop. Gone was the pert little smile. What started back at him   
was a stranger, a demon in possession of his body. She had deathly   
white skin, a small, thin mouth, and blue hair. Strangest of all,   
staring at themselves in the mirror, were a pair of huge red eyes.  
  
Ranma was still stunned and silent when his time expired and the   
stranger running his body, her body, whatever, left the locker room and   
began the trip to the Eva cage.  
  
*Who... Who are you? You're not me.*  
  
'I am Ayanami Rei, designated First Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-  
00.'  
  
*GIVE ME MY BODY BAAAACK!*  
  
***  
  
'17:28', Shinji's chronometer said. Two more minutes and he would need   
to call Misato and tell her that Ranma had not been able to make it on   
time. She in turn would tell Dr Akagi, and Dr Akagi would send some   
medical orderlies down. Shinji did not know the details of the plan   
yet. All he did know was that to succeed, they thought they needed two   
pilots.  
  
At 17:29, Ayanami Rei walked through the doors to the Eva cages. She   
looked as cool as an ice cube and as graceful and poised as a model on   
the catwalk. Stopping in front of the stunned Shinji, Rei spoke softly.   
"Pilot Saotome is incapable of piloting at this time. I shall pilot   
Unit-00 during this mission."  
  
Too stunned to speak by her sudden reappearance, Shinji could only nod   
helplessly as she walked past and climbed into an entry plug. After his   
initial hesitation, Shinji raced to his own plug. Ayanami was going to   
have to explain this Misato, and he really wanted to hear what her   
explanation was.  
  
Inside Unit-00's entry plug, Rei slid into position and toggled the   
microphone. "Captain Katsuragi, please reset all parameters on Unit-00   
for me to pilot it."  
  
There was a stunned silence on the comm-link for a moment, then an   
image window appeared in the side of the plug. The window showed a   
stunned Misato, with an equally stunned Ritsuko behind her. "Rei? Rei!   
Where have you been?"  
  
"I have been waiting. Please reset all parameters on Unit-00 for me to   
pilot it."  
  
Misato continued to gape like a fish at the amazing sight of Rei in the   
entry plug: she had managed to hide herself so that not even teams of   
NERV personnel had been able to find her in the last week. Suddenly the   
girl was back again, and just in their hour of greatest need. Behind   
Misato, Ritsuko had almost finished resetting the Eva's control   
parameters.   
  
Down in Rei's cockpit, there was a sudden strobing of colours, then the   
inside of the plug seemed to vanish. All around her, Rei could see the   
rest of the world. A slight tensing of her muscles allowed her to feel   
the might of the Eva all around her. Synchronisation had been achieved.  
  
Managing to cling to the original schedule by the skin of their teeth,   
both Evas set out for a mountain exit. Walking up the lightly wooded   
side of Mt Futago, the Evas stomped noisily, but their pilots and adult   
advisors were all silent. At least, the adults were not talking to the   
children; the supposedly mature adults were too busy yelling at each   
other.  
  
Inside the control room atop the three Magi supercomputers, Misato was   
bawling out the head of security. "How on earth could you lose Rei in   
the first place? She's an irreplaceable pilot, without her, we might   
have had to use the Saotome boy just to provide a pilot! You've seen   
what condition he's in."  
  
"But---"  
  
"Don't interrupt me when I'm shouting! It's bad enough you're goons   
lost track of her, but now you let her back into NERV headquarters   
without anyone knowing! How can you justify that?"  
  
"She---"  
  
"Exactly! She's just a girl. Obviously she's too dangerous for your   
people to handle. Have you ever considered that this is just one little   
girl? Someone that's never even raised her voice at anyone, let alone   
studied espionage or infiltration? This little girl managed to make it   
past all of your security, into the best guarded building in the whole   
of Japan."  
  
"I don't---"  
  
"Of course you don't! You haven't had time to think about that. You're   
too worried about how she not only made it in, you're worried about the   
fact that she knew all about pilot Saotome being injured. THEN she   
found out when we needed her. FINALLY, she made it past all your   
security and the only person who saw her on the way to her entry plug   
was Shinji!"  
  
"We---"  
  
"We couldn't stop her? Of course you couldn't: Rei's too big and mean   
for your troops. I'm just glad she wasn't an assassin. Think how well   
we'd be feeling tonight if you had let someone in, and they had decided   
to kill Shinji. Exactly: there's no way that Ranma could hold the   
positron rifle stable enough to shoot. All our work would be for   
nothing."  
  
"I'll---"  
  
"I'll have a report ready for you as soon as this operation is   
finished, Captain Katsuragi? I'm so glad you offered. Now get out of   
here!"  
  
Turning her back on the poor major that was in charge of security,   
Misato stalked over to her chair and slumped into it. The head of the   
internal NERV security actually outranked her, but since she was   
directing the operation, and was directly appointed by Gendo for this   
task, she was the one that got to kick his butt. This whole charade of   
losing Rei then her turning up again was one big joke. It was a farce   
from beginning to end, and Misato would personally ensure that heads   
rolled.   
  
Sneaking a glance up to the top command platform, Misato studied Gendo   
for three seconds before returning her gaze to the latest update on the   
power connections for the positron rifle. The only sign he had given to   
indicate that he cared in the slightest about security or anything that   
was actually going one was when he had briefly clenched his fists on   
the table and studied them with a lowered head. His only words on the   
matter: "Welcome back, Rei."  
  
With both of the Evas now in place, Misato only needed one more thing   
before she moved herself to Mt Futago also. By the rapid clicking of   
heels on the floor, her last item was rapidly approaching in the form   
of Ritsuko. The good doctor had gone down to medical to tell Ranma that   
he was not needed for the mission, and to allow him to return to bed.   
He was already late arriving at the Eva cage, but they would forgive   
him of that minor transgression in the light of everything else that   
was happening.  
  
"He's gone!"  
  
"Who? The Major? Humph! I didn't yell at him that much."  
  
"No! Ranma. He's missing. Gone. Completely. No-one has seen him since   
Shinji left sickbay almost two hours ago. All his clothes are still   
there, and his plug suit is there too."  
  
Misato growled low in her throat. Why did it all have to happen at the   
one time? "All right. Call out security again. Get every spare medic in   
on the search too. If he's as sick as you said, he should be pretty   
easy to find."  
  
As Ritsuko turned to give the orders, Misato rose to her feet and   
grabbed a binder filled with the latest reports. "Ritsuko, you take   
care of Ranma. I'll go and look after Shinji and Rei... and see if I   
can get some answers from her."  
  
Misato's high-speed drive to the hills around Tokyo-3 ensured that she   
arrived only moments after the Evas. Although they had started with a   
significant head start, they needed to be slow and cautious as they   
passed all of the delicate electrical equipment. Misato, on the other   
hand, apparently had no need to respect any sorts of road rules, and   
made the trip at well above the maximum safe speed - even though the   
maximum safe speed was already higher than the legal limit.   
  
Misato was smiling as she climbed out of the car. Only two things felt   
better than driving fast: drinking a cold beer in one go, and watching   
all the boys watch her as she walked along. It was nice to see that   
everyone still noticed her, despite the fact that she was almost old   
enough to be Shinji's mother.   
  
Speaking of Shinji, he was just climbing out of his entry plug now.   
When she had first been told that she would be his commander, she had   
thought about trying her usual philosophy for dealing with men: blow   
their socks off with charm and good looks; hence the photo she had sent   
him. Since then... Since then she had realised important things about   
who she was and who Shinji was. He was not just a pilot, another   
organic component for the Eva. He was a human being. A young boy who   
needed love, compassion and support the same as everyone else.   
Including her.   
  
Watching Shinji as he patiently waited for Rei to join them, Misato   
smiled. Rei was really quiet, but Misato could see that Shinji liked   
her. Misato liked her too, even though she did not know her well. Like   
herself, Rei seemed to have shut herself off from most of the world,   
only doing her job and not much more. Misato was like that before   
Shinji arrived. It was work and it was drink, that was all there was to   
life. Even though he never said much, Shinji seemed to be able to get   
behind her armour and see the real her. Maybe he was doing the same for   
Rei. Misato know she enjoyed having Shinji live with her, it was so   
nice having a friend there when you got home from work. Perhaps that   
was what Rei needed to help her open up.  
  
The two fourteen year olds were now standing in front of her, waiting   
for their final briefing. Shinji was standing more confidently, and   
Rei... Rei watched her with detachment. It almost looked as though she   
was thinking about something else. Maybe she was just wondering how she   
would explain to Misato about her little disappearing act. Misato was   
wondering that too, but she had already decided one thing. Whatever   
Rei's reasons were, Misato did not mind.   
  
When Shinji had run away, Misato had scolded him. His one friend   
abandoned him in his hour of need. She had almost lost someone she was   
becoming very attached to, and NERV had almost lost their best pilot.   
Perhaps she could learn from her mistakes and stop herself from doing   
the same things to Rei.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Rei."  
  
*Hey! What about me? Doesn't she even care that I'm not the pilot?*  
  
'No. I am an adequate pilot.'  
  
*Well, doesn't she care that you've been missing for ages while I've   
been here?*  
  
'No. It is not Misato-san's duty to care about me.'  
  
*Huh? But... but you're a pilot and well, you're just a kid. Sure she's   
gotta be worried.*  
  
'I see no reason.'  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you well?"  
  
*'Well', in the sense that she's taken my body? Or do you mean 'well'   
in the sense that she hasn't got massive feedback trauma from the   
Angel? Or perhaps even the sense of 'well' that means she is just about   
ready to pilot a giant killing machine IN MY BODY!?*  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ah, Rei was obviously as chatty as ever. "After I give you the final   
briefing, do you think you could spare some time to talk to me about   
where you've been, Rei?"  
  
*Ha, ha, ha. I'm looking forward to hear you explain this one!*  
  
"According to Ikari-kun's briefing to Saotome-san, I must be ready to   
pilot the Eva at 23:30. I am available until that time."  
  
Misato groaned softly at Rei's overly obvious interpretation of the   
question. Misato was directing the operation, of course she knew that   
Rei had time, it was just a polite way of asking if she was interested.  
  
Pointing behind the children - and next to the Evas - Misato explained   
how they would use a high powered positron cannon to punch through the   
Angel's AT field at long distance. For a short period of time, all the   
power in Japan would be at their fingertips.  
  
Inside Rei's head, Ranma saw and felt everything she did. Despite the   
fact that she was running the body, Ranma was starting to get a   
headache. She never blinked. He had watched for it. In the entire time   
that it had taken them to walk their Eva up the hill, then to greet   
Misato-san, she had blinked three times; it wasn't natural.   
  
Even worse was the way that she looked at their boss. Looking at   
Misato's face as she talked was all Rei did. She did not look at her   
body, she did not look at Shinji unless he spoke. She did not look   
around. All she did was look at the one spot, watching it, but not   
really learning anything from it. Ranma was trying to ignore what   
Misato was saying and get some sleep when she came to the explanation   
of the roles in the mission.  
  
"Shinji will fire the particle beam."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Rei, you will carry the shield. If the Angel tries to fire while the   
particle beam is recharging, you'll need to protect Shinji."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"This is because Shinji's sync ratio is higher than Rei's. The best   
precision and control is needed for this operation."  
  
*Ha! See, I bet I'm better than Shinji is!*  
  
Just as she was about to explain the problem in the mission, when Rei   
spoke. It was such an unusual occurrence that Misato immediately   
stopped talking.   
  
"Is Saotome-san's sync ratio higher than Ikari-kun's?"  
  
Misato had to strain to hear the words. Rei always talked in such a   
soft, unassuming voice that against the backdrop of construction   
vehicles and trucks, having a conversation with her was quite a   
challenge. "No, Rei. Actually, Ranma's is exactly the same as yours."  
  
*Humph. That's just because I've only had one go at piloting it yet.   
Just you wait and I'll show you.*  
  
After a moments silence, Ranma continued. *Rei... I'm sorry about what   
I said earlier in the locker. I... I guess you're not really some sort   
of demon. I was just kinda surprised to see you in control of my body.   
But what I wanna say is that... well... I suppose we're gunna be here   
together for a while, so I didn't want you angry at me or nothing.*  
  
Silence  
  
*Rei? We really gotta talk more. Do you hate me or something? I mean...   
you never really say anything.*  
  
'I do not hate you, Saotome-san. I have no need to speak to you at this   
time.'  
  
*Yeah, well... Maybe. Anyway, can you quit with calling me 'Saotome-  
san'? No-one ever calls me that. I'm Ranma. Just Ranma. If we're   
sharing this body, we might as well be on a first name basis.*  
  
'I shall comply.'  
  
Not noticing Rei's internal concentration - she normally looked like   
that - Misato continued. "The shield will only last for twelve seconds   
against the Angel's attack. Shinji, since the particle beam takes   
seventeen seconds to recharge, you'll need to make sure that you hit   
first time."  
  
Shinji nodded and looked nervous. Rei simply nodded. She also blinked.   
Once.  
  
"Misato-san? What happens if the Angel fires while the particle   
cannon's charging? You said that the shield will only last twelve   
seconds..."  
  
Misato looked at Shinji and wished he was just a little less   
perceptive. "Don't worry Shinji. We're so far away, the Angel will   
probably never notice our preparations. Even then, we have no evidence   
that it can fire for that long. You'll be fine."  
  
The children were silent at that one. Misato was not sure if that meant   
they believed her, or if they realised what a load of garbage she had   
told them. They did not have any evidence to suggest that they were in   
danger... but they also had none to suggest they were safe. Misato's   
gut feeling suggested that they were both in danger, but when the   
option was to let the world be destroyed by the Angel, she had to take   
the risk.  
  
"So, Rei, do you want to tell us what you were doing for the last week   
or so?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
Shinji moved in closer to hear this. He had been really worried about   
her when he found out that Rei was missing. She was just a girl, and   
she seemed so... fragile.   
  
"I was watching Ranma's actions."  
  
"Huh? Sorry Rei, you'll have to speak up, it sounds like you said you   
were watching Ranma."  
  
Rei spoke up slightly, now she was almost at a normal conversational   
level. Almost. "That is correct."  
  
Shinji and Misato were both confused. How could she have been watching   
what Ranma was doing? Most of the time Ranma was inside buildings, if   
she wasn't there, how could she watch him?   
  
That was not the only thing that confused Shinji. Apparently Misato had   
missed it, but Ayanami had just called the Fourth Child 'Ranma'. There   
was nothing wrong with that in itself, it was just the connection to   
other things that confused him. Even after their time together, Rei   
still called him 'Ikari-kun'. Stranger still, just a couple of minutes   
ago, Ayanami had referred to the Fourth Child as 'Saotome-san', a much   
more formal name, in keeping with the way she usually spoke.  
  
"Ayanami... Why did you just call him Ranma? Did you meet him in the   
infirmary?"  
  
"He has requested that I use that name. But, no, I did not meet Ranma   
in person."  
  
Crouching slightly so that she could look Rei in the eye, Misato placed   
a hand on the girl's elbow. "Rei, this is very important. When was the   
last time that you saw Ranma? He's gone missing at NERV."  
  
Rei hesitated thinking about the question. "The last time I saw Ranma   
was exactly two days ago, at 7:18 in the morning."  
  
Cursing to herself, Misato wondered if his location so long ago would   
have any relevance. "What was he doing? Where was Ranma when you saw   
him?"  
  
Pause. "He was messing his hair. At home."  
  
Misato snorted. That sounds about right. Ranma had about the wildest   
hair that she had ever seen. It might have been about the same length   
as Rei's but the only time it ever lay neatly on his head was when he   
stepped out of the LCL. Even then it only seemed to take him moments to   
make it into a great spiked mess again. She had never seen anyone take   
that much interest in having a mess on their head. At least she thought   
it was a mess, apparently Ranma had other ideas about style and   
appearance.   
  
"So was that when he told you to call him 'Ranma'?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sighing, Misato tried to remember that beating the truth out of your   
irreplaceable pilots is not a good idea. Trying to find out anything   
from Rei was like extracting teeth from an angry crocodile: It caused   
you lots of pain, and you still did not get anything useful.  
  
"Rei," she said slowly. "Where is Ranma now?"  
  
"I do not know the location of Ranma."  
  
Signing to the two children that she was through with the briefing,   
Misato left them alone. She needed to watch the technicians working on   
the particle cannon. They should be on schedule, but... Just as   
importantly, she needed to speak to Ritsuko and find out if she had   
found Ranma. He and Rei seemed to be a matched pair: they always   
disappeared whenever the other one turned up. Oh, well, maybe he had   
just gotten lost in NERV headquarters. Misato herself had done that a   
few times.  
  
Alone on the edge of Mt Futago, the two pilots sat between their   
Evangelions. All three people stared out into the city at night. It was   
still lit up at the moment, but that would change soon. According to   
the schedule, they would be beginning to siphon power to Mt Futago...   
now. With military precision, the lights went out below them. All that   
remained was the blue, angular Angel, seemingly lit by it's own inner   
source. Soon they would be going into action.  
  
Although he felt sorry for Rei having to pilot the Evangelion, Ranma   
tried to avoid clouding his internal voice with his true feelings.   
*You've had more experience piloting these things than I have, Rei.   
What do you think Shinji's chance's are of winning?*  
  
'Ikari-kun will do his best.'  
  
*But do you think he can do it?*  
  
'He will do it because I shall ensure he succeeds.'  
  
That did not sound too good. Actually, it sounded so bad, it almost   
mimicked his assessment of the situation. They'd save the world - Ranma   
knew he was good at that - his side never lost when it really mattered.   
Whether Saotome Ranma would still be around to celebrate was another   
matter. If it was martial arts he would have said in an instant that he   
would have won and been celebrating with the best. But this... this was   
giant robots and holy warriors, both of them almost gods in their own   
power. In a battle between gods, what are the lives of men?  
  
Ranma was relieved that Rei took her responsibility seriously. She   
seemed to take her job as an Eva pilot more seriously than he expected   
a fourteen-year-old girl to ever take anything. He had only known her   
for a little while, but she never mentioned dresses, dolls or friends   
at school. All she talked about was the Evangelion. He was going to ask   
Rei why she piloted it when Shinji beat him to the punch.  
  
Rei looked over at Shinji then back out onto the darkened city. Even   
though she had not answered him, the young boy continued to speak. "I   
think I do it because I want to belong. I want to feel wanted. Being an   
Evangelion pilot makes me feel needed. How about you Rei? Why do you   
pilot?"  
  
"I pilot because Commander Ikari tells me to. I am an Evangelion pilot.   
That is why I do this. Without piloting the Evangelion I am nothing."  
  
Through Rei's ears, Ranma could hear the subtle sounds of movement. Rei   
might have been a weak, young girl, but she seemed to be in good   
condition: her vision was clear and her ears were good. "I don't want   
to die piloting the Eva, Rei. I'm beginning to think that I want to   
live through all of this."  
  
"I will protect you, Ikari-kun."  
  
Shinji might have lapsed into silence now, but Ranma gotten his second   
wind - so to speak. He had been stunned by Rei's callous words, but he   
could not let her go out facing death believing that no-one cared about   
her as a person. *Come on Rei, you know that's not true. What about   
your parents? I bet you're something to them.*  
  
'I have no parents.'  
  
*All right, what about the Commander and Doctor Akagi. They seem to   
like you.*  
  
'They do not like me. I am needed to pilot the Evangelion. If I do not   
pilot it, I will be replaced.'  
  
*Come on, Rei. They told me pilots are hard to find! They can't just   
replace you.*  
  
'They can. I am expendable.'  
  
*WHAT? No-one is expendable! Rei, you're important to ---*  
  
Ranma broke off as the body he was in rose to its feet and turned   
towards Unit-00. He had seen it when Rei had looked at her watch, but   
since he was not concentrating on it, he did not notice the time. "It   
is time."  
  
Watching through Rei's eyes, the Eva approached step by step. *Rei, I   
want to say thank you. You're a good fighter and a nice person. Not   
everybody would be willing to take these risks to save someone else.*  
  
'You are welcome. It was interesting knowing you, Saotome Ranma. I   
wonder if we will meet again when I am replaced?'  
  
"Goodbye, Ikari-Kun."  
  
As they climbed into the cockpit, Ranma snorted mentally. *You know,   
before a fight your supposed to cheer people up. Make 'em more   
determined to win. Make yourself more determined. You gotta get this   
idea out of your head that you will die. You have to fight like you   
want to live.*  
  
There was silence as Rei synchronised with Unit-00 and picked up the   
shield she would use to protect herself and Shinji. It was the bottom   
heat shield from one of the latest orbital rockets. Misato had said it   
would last for twelve seconds against the Angel's particle beam. Twelve   
seconds then they would need to block the beam with their own body.   
Misato had not told them how long the Eva would last with the Angel   
burning through it. Ranma hoped he would not find out.  
  
Rei piloting the Evangelion was the strangest experience Ranma had ever   
tried. His link to Rei - whatever it was - distanced him one step from   
all of her physical sensations. He could feel her tiredness or hear   
what she heard, but it was all abstract in some way. Watching though   
her eyes was more like watching television. Feeling her walk let him   
know she walked, but it seemed to lack something. It was subtle   
separation: he could feel her pain, feel the seat beneath her, but pain   
never hurt _him_. _He_ was not the one that was tickled as they slid   
into the smooth seat of the entry plug.  
  
The Eva was always that step removed. You could move your body within   
the cockpit, but simply by willing it, you could move the Eva. The   
Eva's pain was yours too. Dr Akagi had once told him it was the same as   
moving the Eva, he should be able to distance himself from it.   
Unfortunately, that did not seem to work too well. The pain was too   
immediate, too apparent to be ignored or disbelieved.   
  
When he was not the one piloting the Eva, he was yet another step back.   
He could feel Rei, feeling the Eva. When she picked up the shield, he   
could feel the Eva's response to it through Rei. Having piloted Unit-00   
yesterday, it felt particularly strange to be in the entry plug and not   
be sending commands to the Eva, but to still be feeling everything it   
did.   
  
Experimentally Ranma tried sending a command to the Eva; just clench   
the left fist. Nothing happened, causing him to sigh in relief. In an   
emergency, Ranma was not sure that he could sit quietly on the   
sidelines and let Rei pilot. This way it did not matter what he did:   
the Eva was synchronised to Rei, not him: there was no danger of him   
giving conflicting commands that would hamper them in combat. It would   
not take his commands, and obviously did not send him the direct neural   
feedback.   
  
In a moment of revelation, Ranma realised that this was why Rei was not   
suffering the same bio-feedback trauma that he was. The pain had fed   
back into his brain, Rei would have known about it, but that was all,   
the pain would not have been as real or immediate as it was for him.  
  
It disturbed Ranma deeply that she was the one piloting the Eva. The   
fact that he was not yelling and screaming at her to let him pilot   
meant that he was giving tacit approval to this crazy plan. A crazy   
plan that placed a young girl as shy and fragile as Rei in the path of   
the enemy's fire. Ranma wanted to speak up and say something, but there   
was nothing he could say.   
  
Rei was right in every way. In his condition, he was not competent to   
fight the Angel, and if they failed to protect Shinji, it would mean   
more than just their deaths, it would mean the deaths of everyone on   
Earth. It was amazing that a little girl like Rei had the strength of   
character needed to be able to battle something like this. His father   
had always raised him to think that girls were weak and needed   
protecting. Living around Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo had taught him   
slightly differently. The girls were not always weak, but they still   
needed protecting.  
  
Even though the girls he had known were stronger than most men, and   
were willing to fight in battles that would have sent lesser mortals   
running in terror, they still had human fears. Rei, on the other hand,   
seemed to be as fragile as a flower, physically. The short glimpses she   
had taken of her own body, combined with the way she moved and carried   
herself had taught him that she was not a fighter. He could tell by the   
very way that she walked and the way she stood that Rei did not have   
any martial training. Despite all of that, Rei was a girl who was   
willing to lay down her life for her friend and for all humanity.   
  
He could not feel her inner thoughts, just those she chose to send to   
him. He knew that she must be terrified, she just could not show it. At   
the very least, there was a good chance that the Angel would manage to   
shoot them and give her a short lesson in the pain he had suffered. At   
the worst she would perish defending Shinji. Ranma could not remember   
ever meeting anyone so willing to risk themselves to defend another.   
  
Rei might be as fragile as a flower on the outside, but inside she was   
high grade, double stressed, carbon steel. He could only watch and wish   
her luck as Misato gave them the final call to ready for battle.  
  
Kneeling behind the large, shuttle shaped shield, Rei's Eva crouched   
beside Unit-01. Shinji was lying down holding the massive positron   
rifle, looking for all the world like an emaciated blue sniper. It took   
all Ranma's will power not to distract Rei with laughter. When Misato's   
voice echoed through the cockpit announcing that the Angel was showing   
signs of charging its own weapon, all thoughts of laughter evaporated   
like yesterday's rain.   
  
Rei's eyes were locked forward like a targeting computer. Her steady   
vision did not waver one millimetre as she studied the Angel. Around   
her there were sounds of the Eva, but that was all. Nothing penetrated   
the entry plug to distract her, and even Ranma tried to hold his breath   
so he did not disturb her intent concentration. Without lungs, it was   
difficult to hold his breath, but he tried in a figurative manner.  
  
A twitch appeared in the corner of Rei's eye to indicate that Unit-01   
had fired the weapon. Instantly a brilliant blue beam lanced from the   
positron rifle. Ranma almost had enough time to feel elated before he   
spotted the dreadful pink beam arrowing from the Angel back at them.  
  
Rei moved slightly, and Ranma could feel her dilemma. All her job was   
to do was stand in the way of that beam and protect Shinji and the   
vital equipment. However, if she moved now, it would block their own   
attack, possibly ruining the only chance of defeating the Angel. The   
fact that it would mean that Shinji's gun would slice their leg off   
would not even enter her focused mind. For Rei it was simply victory or   
death. Nothing but one would prevent the other.  
  
The decision of what to do was rendered moot by the particle beams'   
interaction. Encased in a magnetic "bottle" to protect the positrons   
from reacting with the atmosphere they were flying through, each   
shooter had missed the fact that the opposing forces would warp their   
own containment and alignment. Twisting like mating snakes, the blue   
and pink beams wrapped around each other before separating at wild   
tangents from their original heading.   
  
Power sufficient to run all of Japan for almost twenty seconds was   
focused into Shinji's beam, and the Angel's was equally powerful.   
Deprived of their rightful targets, the beams vented their titanic fury   
against the unsuspecting city and the hillside near where the Evas lay.   
Since Misato had the foresight to arrange the majority of the equipment   
on the leeward side of Mt Futago, they were still in action, and Shinji   
began his reload.  
  
While Rei watched the target and monitored the radio, Ranma took a   
moment to concentrate on what she could see of the city. Several   
buildings had been smashed, but it looked like the city's special   
defensive structure had saved most of it. Relaxing with relief, Ranma   
realised that unlike most of his fights in the past, all the bystanders   
were already well away and in shelters. There should be no casualties   
from the stray beams.  
  
The sense of motion confirmed his worst fears. Even as Misato was   
telling that the Angel was powering up for another strike, Rei was   
moving into position. They were barely two seconds into the recharge /   
cooling sequence, and they were in trouble already.  
  
"Goodbye, Ranma."  
  
Ranma did not know which scared him more: the brilliant flaring light   
of the Angel's beam as it started burning through their shield, or the   
fact that Rei had just spoken out loud. Rei always seemed so careful   
about what she said and did, she must be terrified to have made a   
mistake like that. Just as bad, it meant that everyone tuned into the   
Eva's comm frequency would have heard it. This was exactly how rumours   
got started, and he had already had enough of them to last a lifetime.  
  
Sitting in the back of Rei's mind, Ranma marvelled at what it was like   
to be the ultimate observer of someone else's life. He could feel Rei's   
heart rate and breathing increase with every second. The field of view   
narrowed as she squinted until all he could see was the brilliance   
flaring around the small vision slit in their shield. When Rei's eyes   
flickered down to the shield itself, Ranma wanted to gibber in terror.   
It was already a rosy red colour, and it seemed like barely five   
seconds had passed. It must be longer, but the surreal dissociation he   
was feeling deprived him of a true feeling for the time. Any moment   
poor little Rei would be feeling exactly what he had felt just a day   
before.  
  
Then it happened. The Angel was through. Mentally Ranma gasped in   
shock. Through their link, he could feel Rei's pain, even if it was all   
in her head. It was the Eva being destroyed, not her, but the pain felt   
so very real. Even distanced from it, Ranma was decidedly   
uncomfortable. Responding in entirely natural ways to the agony around   
her, Rei's brain dumped huge quantities of adrenaline into her system,   
and she gripped the controls so tightly, Ranma was sure she would break   
them.  
  
No matter what the pain, no matter what the agony, Rei stood there.   
While it felt like her flesh was being burnt from her bones, Rei kept   
the Eva carefully in the beam's path, not moving a millimetre. Rei was   
arching her back to the point of breaking as she fought against the   
pain when it suddenly all stopped. Gone, there was no more pain.   
  
Although Rei collapsed to the seat in total fatigue, Ranma managed to   
capture a brief glimpse out the cockpit before her eyes closed. Shinji   
had definitely fired, and the Angel had stopped, he hoped that meant   
what he thought it did.  
  
*REI! Rei! Are you all right?*  
  
'I am... unwell.'  
  
*Come on, Rei, stay with me. Feel that? Shinji's coming to get us.*  
  
Indeed, first the Eva had been cradled in Unit-01's arms like it was a   
sick child, then they felt someone ripping out the back of their skull.   
While it was not the most pleasant way to be rescued, the sudden   
cessation of bio-feedback from the Eva meant that their entry plug had   
been extracted.  
  
'I wish to sleep now.'  
  
*No! Stay with me, Rei. Come on, you gotta try and conscious until help   
gets here.*  
  
'I do not... feel well. Please...'  
  
*Hey! Feel that? It's Shinji! Come on, open your eyes Rei. You can do   
it. Look at him. Come on, stay with us.*  
  
As the vision slowly came into focus, Rei could just make out the shape   
of the younger Ikari standing in the doorway of the entry plug in just   
the same way that his father had only a couple of months ago. Oddly   
enough, it seemed that every time someone visited her in the entry   
plug, it felt as though she had just been through a wheat thresher. At   
least this time none of the damage was real and physical.  
  
Shinji's face slowly filtered through her consciousness. He was crying   
again. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I... I'm crying because I'm happy..."  
  
"I know I should feel something. But I do not know what I should do."  
  
*Just relax, Rei. The medic's will be here soon. They'll take care of   
you.*  
  
"Smile... just smile."  
  
Shinji reached in and offered his hand to the stricken girl that had   
risked her life to save him. As she took his hand, Rei tried his   
advice. Slowly, tentatively, she smiled. It was less a smile and more   
the absence of the thoroughly neutral and slightly disapproving   
expression she normally wore. However, it did seem to have an effect on   
Shinji. Shinji seemed to have been stunned by something.   
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Shinji blushed and pulled her out of the cockpit. Putting her arm   
around his shoulder, Shinji carried Rei away from the pair of   
Evangelions. The mechanical monsters could wait for another day, he   
needed to get Rei to the doctors as soon as possible.   
  
For her part, Rei cast a single glance back at their battered war   
machines and then leaned more heavily into Shinji as the rescuers   
arrived. Evangelion Unit-00 looked as badly as she felt, which was   
little or no surprise. As she was lowered onto a stretcher and taken   
away, Rei idly wondered if it could be replaced as easily as she could.   
Probably not. Unit-00 was large and expensive. She was expendable.   
  
Exhaling deeply, Rei lay back and watched the concerned face of Misato   
who was walking beside the stretcher bearers. She knew the Captain was   
saying something, but at the moment, she just could not understand what   
was being said. It was all so hard. Everything was spinning, and her   
stomach felt like it was revolting against her. Moaning, Rei tried to   
raise a hand to her tortured head and hold it still, perhaps somehow   
suppress the terrible throbbing.  
  
Somewhere, as though from a far distance, she could hear Ranma talking   
to her. She knew he was trying to give her some sort of good advice,   
something useful, but all she really wanted to do sleep. Sleep and let   
the pain go away.  
  
*Rei! You're going to be OK. It's just in your mind. You have to try   
and relax. Just calm down. Rei. Rei! REI??!*  
  
"REI!"  
  
Ranma looked around them quickly lay back down. He was in an ambulance.   
It must have happened when Rei's eyes were closed and she was almost   
unconscious. She had been sort of drifting in and out for a while, and   
he had been trying to keep up a steady stream of reassuring chatter for   
her. He did not know what would happen if she really went unconscious,   
but he did not fancy being trapped in a completely immobile body.  
  
His eyes were closed, but he could hear Misato's voice from beside him.   
She was asking if Rei was all right. Ranma waited for Rei to answer,   
since he was suddenly feeling very tired. "Come on, say something if   
you're awake... Misato's probably upset."  
  
The girl's eyes snapped open and began flicking around the room before   
they anchored on the anxious face of Captain Katsuragi Misato. Then   
Ranma realised something and closed his eyes instantly. It was him. He   
was the one doing it. He was the one moving around. No wonder his last   
few words to Rei had sounded different: he had actually said them out   
loud! Misato must think Rei was delirious! Even as he lay there, he   
could feel his reaction to the sudden tension and excitement. His   
martial arts training had kicked in as soon as he perceived a threat,   
and already he could feel the chemicals his body generating. The   
sedative induced fog was thinning quickly, and he felt more alert.  
  
Misato was asking how Rei was, but Ranma carefully did not answer. Rei   
was silent in his head: unresponsive to all his queries. Following the   
example that she had set, Ranma lay quietly on the stretcher and waited   
for Misato to calm down. A slight movement of his fingers revealed that   
he was definitely in a plug suit, which meant that he was still Rei.   
  
So that's what happens, Ranma thought to himself. Rei's gone and I take   
control. I wonder if that means she took control while I was asleep and   
stuff? As the stretcher was carried out of the ambulance and Rei was   
prepared for a long stay in the hospital, Ranma knew that he would have   
to ask Rei next chance he got. Did she get up every night and wander   
around as he slept? He knew he was a heavy sleeper. Heck, Nabiki had   
proven that Rei would have been perfectly safe pouring cold water on   
herself to change back to a girl and Ranma would not have woken up.   
  
Somehow it disturbed Ranma that Rei had not done something like that to   
him. He knew that if he suddenly had another personality trying to take   
possession of his body, he would fight it every way he could. Rei had   
not... but why hadn't she? Did she really have such a low level of self   
esteem that she did not care that she had vanished off the face of the   
Earth for two weeks when Ranma had arrived? They really needed to talk.  
  
Finally they had Rei's body dressed in a simple hospital gown and in   
bed. There was a oxygen mask on her face, and Ranma thought that the   
funny smell meant that they must be giving her another sedative. Well,   
time to see how long he could resist that!  
  
Apparently Ranma could resist for long enough, because he was still   
conscious when the last person had left the room. For some reason,   
Misato and Shinji had hovered around for ages, talking to the orderly   
and making sure she was all right. Finally they were gone and Ranma   
ripped off the gas mask with a grateful sigh of relief.   
  
His vision was cloudy, and his head felt like it was filled with cotton   
wool, but Ranma knew that he would recover shortly. It took more than   
just a few lungs of anaesthetic to knock him out. Laughing quietly to   
himself, Ranma walked over to the bathroom and prepared to splash   
himself with hot water.   
  
Before he could even place his hands under the hot water to splash   
himself, he was caught by face in the mirror. Was this really the same   
face he had seen earlier today? All he could remember from then was   
horrific red eyes and pale, dead looking skin. Now as he looked more   
closely, he realised that it was just his fear talking when he had said   
that. True, Rei's eyes were bright red; a strangely unnatural colour   
for eyes. On the other hand, her hair was a very pretty shade of blue.   
Natural, too, not like some girls he had known who had dyed their hair   
for fashion. Somehow he could not see Rei doing anything purely for the   
sake of fashion.  
  
Turning her head slightly each way, Ranma gave herself a quick view of   
her profile. It was amazing. Rei might have been albino, but she had   
the bone structure of a model. Her face was... well... pretty good and   
all that. Angelic would be how Kuno would describe her he thought.   
Rei's face gave a very unladylike snort when Ranma realised how   
inappropriate that particular comparison was in today's world. He might   
have lost the cute little red head he used to be, but Rei might even be   
a trade up, especially since it meant that he could get someone else to   
sleep through classes for him now. Of course, he would never tell _her_   
that.  
  
Acting on impulse, Ranma gave the mirror a quick smile. It was only a   
little one, more in keeping with how Rei had smiled, rather than his   
own open grin. It did however make one thing perfectly clear: Ranma now   
knew why Shinji had acted the way he did when he was helping Rei from   
the entry plug. While emotionless Rei was pretty... Rei smiling...   
  
Ranma shook himself and liberally splashed his head with hot water. It   
might have been Rei's body, and he might just be a passenger, but there   
was no way that he could let Shinji carry on like that. If Shinji could   
make Rei smile like that too often, she might end up liking him. That   
could lead to Rei kissing him, and... Ranma gripped the basin as he   
fought the urge to throw up. Best to nip that one in the bud as soon as   
he could.  
  
Drying himself off, Ranma contemplated the short hospital gown he was   
wearing and then catalogued his recent movements. If his memory was   
right, his room should be just around here somewhere. If he was lucky,   
no-one would have noticed his absence and he could grab his clothes and   
get out of here.   
  
Sticking his head out the door, Ranma took a quick look around. The   
hall was completely deserted. Moving down the wall, he tried the next   
door. A quick glance showed that all the hospital rooms looked the   
same, but somehow he suspected that this might be his. After all, it's   
got to be easier if all your patients are next to each other.  
  
Walking into the room, Ranma almost ran straight into Dr Akagi. "D...   
Doctor. What are you doing here?"  
  
Catching herself up against the wall, the startled woman ran a hand   
through her short blonde hair and looked at the young boy. How on Earth   
could he be so healthy? "R... Ranma? You've up? Where have you been?   
How have you been? I didn't think you'd be able to get out of bed yet,   
let alone walk."  
  
Something about that disturbed him, especially since he was supposed to   
be the one piloting earlier, not Rei. Letting the remark slide, Ranma   
put a hand behind his head and scratched. "Heh, heh. Well, I'm just a   
real fast healer, you know?"  
  
Putting her hands on his head, Ritsuko looked closely at his eyes and   
examined his reaction. Speech clear, balance fine, pupils dilating   
correctly. How could he possibly be healed this quickly? "The bio-  
feedback had nothing to do with physical injuries. You... you can't   
heal mental damage that quickly. Even under sedation, it would have   
taken you at least forty-eight hours to recover. We would have needed   
to stick you in a complete sensory deprivation tank to stop your body   
feeding back on itself to recover this fast. I don't understand. How   
are you even able to talk this clearly?"  
  
Oh, boy! That was one thing he did not want to discuss. It was bad   
enough when he had needed to explain that he used to change sex with   
cold water. Now he changed people entirely. He needed help here. 'Rei?   
You in there, Rei? Can you respond?'  
  
The persistent silence told him that Rei was sleeping. He had already   
learned that you needed to be careful what you said. If she did not   
think she needed to answer a question, Rei would sometimes just ignore   
you. Having gotten no help from his co-conspirator, Ranma decided to   
see if Dr Akagi was as easy to side track and Akane had been. If he had   
started this trick back then, she would have nailed him once then   
stalked out of the room. If he was lucky, so would the doctor.  
  
Reaching past the woman, Ranma grabbed his shirt from the closet. "Do   
you mind if I get dressed?"  
  
"Not at all. I'm a doctor... Oh, I see, you want me to wait outside."  
  
For a short while, Ranma considered trying to climb through a   
ventilation shaft and escaping that way, but decided against it. Better   
just to face the music and spin his boss some sort of story. He had one   
leg in his pants when the thought hit him. Next door was Rei's room. If   
Dr Akagi went in there while he was getting changed, the whole thing   
could end right then!  
  
With deliberate casualness, Ranma pulled open the door to his hospital   
room and stepped outside. Thankfully, the blonde woman was still there,   
idly flicking though some notes on a clipboard. "I suppose you want to   
go home now that you're better?"  
  
Ranma nodded rapidly. The sooner he got out of here, the better.   
Unfortunately Dr Akagi was not satisfied with letting all the mysteries   
of the last couple of days just walk out of NERV's front door.   
Especially since this particular mystery constituted 100% of NERV's   
able bodied backup pilots at the moment. Although she led him to the   
lifts leaving the hospital complex, Ritsuko kept a keen eye on the boy   
she had recruited. "Care to tell me where you've been for the last...   
twelve hours?"  
  
"Umm.... Would you believe I went for a walk?" Quick, quick, gotta   
think of a reason why I was missing... I know: lie! I'll just make   
something up, she'll never see though it.  
  
---  
End Of Chapter  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Daiyonwa

_______________________  
/ \  
| Teineina Tenshi No Teze |  
| (Kind Angel's Thesis) |  
\_______________________/  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all character belongs to Gainax  
Ranma ½ and all characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko  
No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to my pre-readers:  
Ben  
Aevan http://aevan.virtualave.net  
Kevin D. Hammel http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
Isawa Kazeko tanzelax@reviewpe.com  
Blood Blade http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/5920  
  
Please distribute this work unaltered and crediting the author.  
dzillman@ozemail.com.au  
http://www.ozemail.com.au/~dzillman/fire  
  
What has gone before:  
In the year 2000, Ranma was attacked by a demon summoned by Happosai.   
In an attempt to save Akane, he travelled to the Antarctic to gain   
power of a heavenly warrior Cologne told him about. Unfortunately, he   
died in the effort.   
  
It is now 2015, and Ranma has been reborn and recruited as the Fourth   
Child for NERV. This is because the First Child, Ayanami Rei, has gone   
missing. In some unknown manner, Rei and Ranma share the same body,   
changing bodies and controlling personalities in the same way that   
Ranma's curse always used to work. With the defeat of the fifth Angel,   
everything looks set for some R&R.  
  
  
daiyonwa  
(Story 4)  
---------  
  
Ranma slumped to the ground and wiped his brow. Although the body he   
possessed was male and looked like a duplicate of his pre-Antarctic   
self, it obviously was not the body he was used to. Firstly it was   
fourteen years old, judging by size and appearance. That might be nice   
since it gave him an even bigger head start on martial arts than anyone   
else his age, but fourteen-year-olds just did not have the musculature   
development of sixteen-year-olds. As much as he hated to admit it,   
Ryoga had always been stronger than him. Now that he was only fourteen,   
he felt as weak as a baby.  
  
The whole problem of strength being linked to age and physical   
development brought to light the other problem that was afflicting his   
body. Before he had gone to the Antarctic, he had fitter than an   
Olympian tri-athlete, and in better shape than most people dreamed   
possible. Now, the only exercise that his body seemed to have done was   
the mandatory swimming and running at school. Rei was as fit as a   
fourteen year old girl is expected to be under those circumstances, but   
since their bodies' development was linked, her lack of heavy exercise   
had made him entirely too average for his tastes.  
  
That explained the regimen of fitness exercises that he had been doing   
for the last two weeks. Aided by his excellent knowledge of the human   
body, Ranma trained every day to exactly the point that was just the   
right side of doing more harm than good. Every night he had gone to bed   
exhausted and had eaten like there was no tomorrow. Only two weeks had   
not been enough to show sufficient changes to satisfy him, but already   
his lungs were working better and he could feel his endurance beginning   
to return. The fact that his teenage body was coursing with huge   
quantities of natural growth hormone only added to the results he was   
getting.  
  
Since Shinji had defeated the Angel yesterday, Ranma had decided that   
today was definitely a day for recovery. Doctor Akagi had dropped him   
home at around three in the morning, and he had slept like a log until   
almost nine. When he had awoken, Ranma had checked on Rei, but she was   
still sleeping. Assuming that she would need the same sort of time that   
he needed to recover from the bio-feedback induced by the Eva, Ranma   
had eaten his breakfast in silence.  
  
It was four o'clock in the afternoon now, and Ranma was seriously   
beginning to feel the effects of his training. Kata, jogging, and even   
some improvised weight lifting were all par for the course. Give him a   
couple of months and he would be back in fighting shape.   
  
'Hey, Rei? Sorry about making us hurt so much when I'm finished. I   
guess you're gunna have sore muscles when you take over again.'  
  
*It will not affect my performance.*  
  
Ranma nodded. Although Genma had only known a few simple massages, Dr   
Tofu had taught Ranma an assortment of techniques that he used.   
Everything from easing muscles soreness to speeding recovery had been   
in Dr Tofu's repertoire; while Ranma had not learned everything the   
doctor knew, he was able to put some of massages to good use everyday.  
  
Ranma's planned conversation with Rei was cut short when he heard the   
sound of footsteps approaching. Assuming that someone from NERV might   
want to find him, he had left a note taped to the door of their   
apartment. There just was not enough room to train properly in Rei's   
squalid little flat, but out the back of the apartment block there was   
a moderately large clear space. Perfectly sized for running, jumping   
and the sort of acrobatic exercises that Ranma favoured.  
  
Turning around to face the path that his visitor was coming down, Ranma   
was surprised to see his class rep. Things really were different in   
this year. He could not even remember who his representative had been   
back in Furinkan. Even the teachers had been different then. Not once   
had his current, boring teacher tried to drain his Ki, or give him an   
obscene haircut. If it was not for the giant robots, school these days   
would be seriously boring.  
  
"Hey, Hikari!"  
  
The class rep smiled and walked over to him. She had a bright, cheery   
face, with a sincere smile that she managed to maintain under almost   
any condition. "Are you all right, Ranma? When you didn't come to class   
today, and Shinji said that you had been hurt by the Angel, I was   
really worried."  
  
Ranma snorted and stretched, showing that all his limbs were in place   
and functioning correctly. "Nah, I'm fine now. Even an Angel can't stop   
me. I just wanted to take some time off, so I figured that this was as   
good as any."  
  
Hikari's smile showed that it was not able to stay around all the time   
as it gave way to a slight frown. "You mean you cut class? There wasn't   
anything wrong with you?"  
  
"Umm.... Well, no. I didn't exactly say that. Or maybe I did say it,   
but I didn't mean it. What I mean was that Dr Akagi thought I should be   
in bed for another couple of weeks, so I figured I deserved at least   
one day to recover."  
  
"In bed?" Hikari looked closer and gasped. "Oh no! You're all flushed   
and sweaty! If you've got a fever, you should have obeyed the doctor   
and stayed in bed."  
  
"Fever? Ha, ha! No, I'm just sweaty from exercise. Don't worry, I think   
the Eva just probably gave me a bit of brain damage or something.   
Nothing to worry about really."  
  
Sighing with relief, Hikari leaned down and placed her school bag on   
the ground. Suddenly she gave a start. Surely he could not have meant   
what he said about brain damage... could he? Giving up on that thought   
she shuffled though her bag and produced a handful of papers, holding   
them in front of her so that she could read them. "I... I brought your   
homework for you. Do you want me to stay around and help you with it? I   
told my mother that I would be late home, so it's OK..."  
  
Pulling a face, Ranma waved her off. "Nah. I don't suppose you could   
just say that you forgot to see me or something?"  
  
*I would like to do the study.*  
  
'Why? School's so boring!'  
  
*Commander Ikari requires satisfactory progress at school.*  
  
'And?...'  
  
Ranma and Hikari's shoulders seemed to slump in defeat at the same   
time. Hikari had wanted to be able to spend the evening with him, since   
together the homework would surely take no longer than an hour. Ranma   
had been hoping that he could do almost anything other than homework.   
However, if Rei wanted it, how could he reject her? She was nice enough   
to let him take the time to do the training he wanted so much, how   
could he refuse to do this for her?  
  
Looking up again at the sad girl, Ranma tried to put some enthusiasm in   
his voice. He tried; he did not succeed, but he did try. "Ahh, yeah,   
sure, Hikari. You wanna come up while I have a shower? We can do it   
then."  
  
Brightening immediately, Hikari nodded her head and followed him back   
into the building. If she left after dinner and the homework, she   
should still be able to get home before it was too dark. Walking behind   
Ranma, she admired how different he seemed from most of the other boys   
at school. He might not have been as big as Touji, but he was really   
cute.   
  
When Ranma led her up several flights of stairs to get to the   
apartment, Hikari started blushing furiously. His face was not the only   
cute thing about him, and being several steps below him, she found it   
very hard to look at something that would not cause highly improper   
thoughts. Even his back and arms were not safe, since the sweat had   
made his thin shirt stick to him and outline his developing muscles.  
  
Once they were inside the apartment, Hikari was pleasantly surprised to   
see how neat and tidy it was. When she had gone there almost two weeks   
ago, she had seen a house that was not a home. It was dirty, and   
unkempt, with an assortment of things sitting wherever they happened to   
have been placed, including a box full of dirty bandages. The   
difference between now and then was easily noticeable. Everything that   
was not bolted down seemed to have been thrown out or hidden away. The   
floor had been mopped and it even looked as though there was food in   
the kitchen.   
  
Looking at Ranma, she caught a glimpse of his back as he took off his   
shirt and tossed it into a washing basket. "This place is a bit small,   
so don't come down the hall, there isn't really a proper bathroom or   
nothing."  
  
"Un." Blushing furiously, Hikari turned and walked back into the small   
galley kitchen. Talking quietly to herself, she tried to get a better   
idea of what sort of boy Ranma was by the food that he kept.  
  
"Rice.... More rice... Another bag of rice? What's the deal with all   
this rice? At last! A few vegetables, and their all fresh too. I bet   
Ranma likes to do his shopping every day just like I do."  
  
As she took another look around the kitchen, she finally found the   
small refrigerator tucked into one corner. Pulling it open she found a   
couple of cold compresses in the freeze section and a small piece of   
meat. Picking up the meat, she thought about what she could make with   
the vegetables that were here. Perhaps a nice stir-fry? She would have   
enough that there should be leftovers and he would not need to cook   
tomorrow.  
  
"Ranma! I'm going to get started on dinner!"  
  
The soft 'thank you' that came from the doorway brought her around with   
a start. Covering her mouth in shock, Hikari stood eye to eye with   
Ayanami Rei. "Oh! Ayanami. You gave me a bit of a shock. I wasn't   
expecting you to be here. Is... Is Ranma still in the bath?"  
  
"No."  
  
Recovering from the shock, Hikari finally managed to place something   
that confusing her. She had not heard the door open, but yet here was   
Ayanami, which meant that she must have been in here the whole time.   
But where could the girl have hidden in a place as small as this one?   
What was even stranger was the fact that Ayanami was wearing her   
uniform, but she had not been at school today.  
  
Taking a quick look past the pale girl, Hikari tried to see Ranma and   
ask if they should make dinner for three. To her amazement, the room   
was empty. "I thought you said that Ranma wasn't in the bath anymore."  
  
Silence.   
  
"Well? Didn't you say that?"  
  
"I said that he was not in the bath."  
  
Pushing past the girl, Hikari took a quick look down the corridor that   
held the small bathroom. It was empty, the main room was empty, and so   
was the kitchenette that she had just been in. He obviously was not   
here, but she had not heard the front door opening. "I don't get it.   
Did he go out to get something to drink for us and not tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Hikari looked Ayanami squarely in the   
eyes. "Ayanami-san. Where is Ranma? I thought we would be studying   
together."  
  
"I do not know where Ranma is."  
  
Fidgeting slightly as the two girls kept their eyes locked, Hikari   
gestured back at the food. "But what about dinner and studying? I   
thought I was going to have dinner with him."  
  
"I shall make dinner. I shall study the homework."  
  
"But... But... Where's Ranma?"  
  
"You already asked that."  
  
With that, Rei turned back to the kitchen and put away the meat into   
the fridge. Taking out a knife, she began to slowly and precisely cut   
the vegetables into exact pieces. Still in the main room, Hikari wiped   
her brow and sat down on the bed. Having a conversation with Ayanami   
was very intense. Even without trying, the girl presented an   
unbreachable front of indifference. Thinking of whose bed she was on,   
Hikari popped to her feet.  
  
"Hey, Ayanami. Did you come over here for dinner with Ranma?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So does that mean that you still live here with Ranma?"  
  
"Not together."  
  
The pleasant smells of frying vegetables and the sound of bubbling rice   
took her attention back to the food. Ayanami might move slower than she   
did, but every action seemed to be done with the same considered   
thought that she gave her speech. By the looks of things, Ayanami would   
be able to take rice and stir-fry off at precisely the same time. With   
a note of respect in her voice, Hikari congratulated her. "Mmm, that   
smells good. Where did you learn to cook?"  
  
"Ranma told me what to do."  
  
"Oh... Are... Are you two going out with each other? Ranma said that   
the two of you didn't live together."  
  
"We are never together. I have not been told to have a relationship   
with anyone."  
  
"Oh." Despite the clinical sound of Ayanami's description, it somehow   
relieved Hikari that Ranma was still available.   
  
While Ayanami pulled the meal for four off the stove and divided it up,   
Hikari continued to question her on Ranma's activities. She always drew   
the same terse, sometimes cryptic responses to her queries. She was   
happy that Ayanami did not seem to have any romantic intentions to   
Ranma, but it still disturbed her that the two lived together. When she   
saw how unevenly the two plates were filled, she was worried that she   
may have insulted Ayanami some way in the questioning. After a moment,   
Hikari realised that she had received a completely normal serving, it   
was just that Rei had filled her plate with the remaining three   
servings.  
  
"Wow! You sure eat a lot! How do you keep that thin?"  
  
"Ranma insists that I eat this. My body will not grow without   
sufficient food."  
  
Mimicking a bloated body, Hikari puffed out her cheeks and then   
laughed. "I know how I'd grow if I ate that much."  
  
Rei did not so much as bat an eyelid her joke. She just kept   
methodically scooping rice and vegetables into her mouth and eating   
them. After a few moments, Rei drew forth the homework assignment and   
placed it on the bed between them. Since there was no room for a table,   
they had been sitting on the bed to eat. Apparently they would also do   
their study there.  
  
Studying with Ayanami was an interesting experience for Hikari. She was   
just as quiet as ever, but it finally seemed normal. This might have   
actually been the first time that Hikari had been to a study session   
with one of her classmates and actually spent the time studying. Maybe   
that actually meant that Ayanami's silence was not normal.  
  
By the time she left at around seven in the evening, Hikari had a new   
respect for Ayanami. The girl never seemed to be at a loss of the   
answer. Sometimes she would go through an entire problem and make a   
number of mistakes then, after just a few moment's thought, she would   
go back and correct all of her errors. It was strange to watch, almost   
as though there was a third person studying with them that had done all   
the work before. An invisible tutor watching over them.  
  
Walking out the door, Hikari gave Ayanami a genuine smile and wished   
her a good night. Just as the door was shutting, she turned back.   
"Um... Will you and Ranma be at school tomorrow?"  
  
"No. I will be there tomorrow. Ranma will not be there until the day   
after."  
  
"Oh... Well, if you see him, tell him I said hello, and that I'm sorry   
he couldn't have studied with us."  
  
"I will not see him."  
  
Waving her hand as she scooted down the corridor, Hikari brushed off   
the comment. "Well, thanks anyway. I guess it was... nice... having   
dinner with you tonight, Ayanami."  
  
Two people watched through one set of eyes as Hikari left down the   
corridor. Their thoughts were silent as Ayanami Rei walked back into   
the room and began to clean the dishes. *You've got to learn to open up   
to people more, Rei."  
  
'Why?'  
  
*I dunno, so people will like you, I guess. So they'll help you when   
you need it. So you can be friends.*  
  
'I do not understand.'  
  
*All right, look at it this way: did it take you any more work to make   
extra food for Hikari?*  
  
'I must clean an additional plate.'  
  
*See, so you got to do something nice for her, and it didn't really   
cost you anything. I just think you should be nicer or something. Call   
her Hikari-chan like all the other girls do.*  
  
'Why?'  
  
*Well, girls always call each other by their first names and stuff when   
they're friends. It's just being nice.*  
  
'Sometimes Dr Akagi calls me "Rei-chan". Does she want to be my   
friend?'  
  
*Adults do that sometimes. I think it's just because she's older than   
us.*  
  
'I have not been told to be Class Representative Horaki's friend.'  
  
*Have you been told not to?*  
  
'No...'  
  
***  
  
As Ranma walked into the classroom and sat down at the desk, he decided   
that there were aspects to this life he had not appreciated fully   
before. Like school and Rei. Ever since Rei had gone to school   
yesterday, Ranma had found a deep and abiding love for both Rei and   
school.   
  
Ranma loving school? It seemed almost impossible to believe. Ranma   
certainly would not have believed anyone if they had told him, but now   
he understood just how good going to school with Rei could be. With Rei   
being the one in control of the body, he had been able to relax and go   
to sleep. What could be better than that? He could spend the entire day   
sleeping, and the notes would be taken, and he would never get   
blackboard erasers thrown at him.  
  
Another reason that he loved the arrangement so much was the fact that   
Rei actually wanted to go to school. He could not understand it, but   
she did. Knowing Rei, it was because Commander Ikari had said that she   
should go to school. Naturally it followed that Rei would take those   
words as gospel and would go to school whenever it did not interfere   
with her job piloting an Evangelion. Since they were trying to divide   
time evenly between them, and Rei wanted to go to school, it meant that   
he would have lots of spare time built up each day.  
  
Something that Ranma had noticed last night was the fact that the human   
mind needs sleep more than the body does. He knew from some of the   
ridiculously long training sessions his father had organised in the   
past that he would start to feel really strange after just a day or so   
without sleep. He would become woolly-headed, as though his brain had   
been stuffed with tissues. Thinking would become difficult and his   
reflexes would lapse.  
  
All this had become apparent when Rei had relinquished the body to him   
after school. Since he had just slept for eight hours straight, he was   
bright and awake. So, while Rei had slept through the night, Ranma had   
gone out and trained, pushing his strengthening body to its limits. As   
morning rolled around, Ranma spent an hour in meditation, resting the   
body as well as hours of sleep could. Food and a bath were all that was   
needed before he came to school for another nap today. Simply sitting   
around in school would provide the rest that his muscles needed for   
growth.  
  
As the teacher started speaking - the same lecture on Second Impact as   
yesterday - Ranma looked out the window and concentrated on speaking to   
Rei.  
  
'So, Rei, I bet you're wonderin' why I wanted to go to school today.'   
Ranma asked in a cocky tone.  
  
*No.*  
  
For a moment, Ranma was worried. Did she already know what he had   
planned? 'Oh? Why do you reckon I came?'  
  
*Dr Akagi ordered you to come.*  
  
'Umm... What does that have to do with it?'  
  
The silence meant that Rei was as stumped by his response as he was by   
hers. Just because Dr Akagi ordered him to do something was hardly a   
reason for him to do it. Heck, if you followed that reasoning, he might   
as well wear a school uniform while he was at it. Glancing at the   
teacher for a moment, Ranma verified that the man was talking about   
geometry. Sure that he would never need to know about angles and lines   
and things like that, Ranma went back to looking out the window. If Rei   
needed to think about the answer, this could take a while.  
  
Time passed, and eventually Ranma felt Rei tentatively offering up a   
suggestion. *Dr Akagi did order you to attend school.*  
  
'Yep.'  
  
*And you have been told by Commander Ikari to obey Dr Akagi's orders.*  
  
'Yep.'  
  
*Therefore you must be here in accordance with Dr Akagi's orders to   
attend school.*  
  
'Nope.' Ranma sounded smug. He was obviously taking great joy in   
confusing his alternate personality.  
  
Rei hesitated, pausing for a longer period than would be considered   
normal, even for her. *I do not understand.*  
  
'All right, try this: Dr Akagi ordered me to read that book of   
emergency stuff for NERV, didn't she?'  
  
*That is correct.*  
  
'But I haven't read that.'  
  
*But, Dr Akagi ordered you to read it... I assumed that you must have   
read it while I was asleep. Your reading that book was a mission   
requirement. You must have read it.*  
  
Ranma brushed that aside. 'I didn't wanna read it, so I didn't. I don't   
wanna come to school, but I did. Come on Rei, I know your pretty smart,   
you can figure it out.'  
  
Rei paused again. They would be into the lunch recess soon. *You... You   
have decided to obey Dr Akagi and will read 'Emergency Procedures   
Manual 07-41, Pilot's Briefing' as soon as school is over?*  
  
In the near silence of the room, the teacher's yell was enough to reach   
even Ranma. "Saotome! Stop banging you head against the table or go   
outside!"  
  
Glaring down at his bright red computer, Ranma thought strongly at Rei   
as he brought up a mail program Hikari had told him about. 'Listen,   
Rei. Just 'cause someone tells you to do something, don't mean it's the   
right thing to do. You gotta do things 'cause you believe in 'em. You   
gotta do what's right. And for me, school ain't right. I been here   
before, and I gunna be with you when you come. You don't have to always   
obey orders, Rei.'  
  
Ranma typed out his mail and sent it to Shinji. "Shinji. I is the other   
pilot. Since you is the best fighter, I want to see how good you really   
are. Out back of school, during lunch."  
  
Ranma received Shinji's confused reply, waved to the teacher at the   
start of lunch, and wandered out the back of the school. He was   
watching Shinji walk up when Rei finally spoke in a timid and slightly   
frightened voice. *I do not have to obey all the orders I am given?*  
  
'Of course not! What gave you that idea?'  
  
*Commander Ikari.*  
  
"So, Shinji. I hear you're the pilot of Unit-01 and you're the best   
fighter there is. Well I'm Saotome Ranma of the Anything Goes School Of   
Martial Arts, and I'm gunna prove I'm better than you!"  
  
Dropping into his relaxed stance, Ranma hardly looked more ready to   
fight than he had been moments before, but within his finely balanced   
body, the difference was enormous. Now he was carefully poised on the   
balls of his feet, each muscle singing its readiness back to him.   
Preternatural awareness of each and ever gram of his being forged his   
young body into a single, complete weapon at the control of his mind.   
With computer like swiftness, he read a subtle move in Shinji's stance,   
studying every possible implication.  
  
"Ahh, Ranma... That's great... um..."  
  
Sweat began to bead on Ranma's head. Part of his introduction was just   
bluff. He knew he was good, but this would be his first serious fight   
in this body. It was years younger and much smaller than what he was   
used to. True, he had been training almost non-stop since his re-  
awakening, but he would still be at a disadvantage against Shinji who   
was used to this body because it had grown with him his entire life.  
  
"I guess if you want to pilot the Evangelions, you have to do what you   
can. I'd have thought after your first try, you would have learnt your   
lesson, but... well... I'll teach you what I can."  
  
Fear was not a normal feeling for Ranma, but this fight did worry him.   
Shinji was considered the best of the best. He was the fighter that   
everyone looked to when it came to defeating the Angels. He was the one   
that everyone measured performance and ability against, the only person   
to ever defeat an Angel in hand to hand combat. Not only that, but   
Shinji had already defeated two of them. That sort of adulation and   
combat ability could not come about without the fighting skills that   
went with it. No-one could possibly defeat warriors like Cologne had   
described without being serious in the art.   
  
Looking at Shinji now, Ranma felt he was justified in his fear. Ranma's   
stance was designed to hide his true competence from his opponents, but   
Shinji's was a masterwork. If Ranma did not know better, he would have   
sworn that Shinji was completely untrained, that his shirt and pants   
hid none of the muscles that a martial artist develops. With a slow,   
careful movement, Ranma slid his left foot forwards two inches, and   
evaluated Shinji's response.  
  
Fear was a part of every fight: fear you might loose, fear that your   
reputation would be tarnished, even the simple fear that you would not   
perform to your best. When Ranma saw the shy smile that Shinji offered   
in response to his obviously offensive move, Ranma felt a cold chill   
run down his back. So confident! He must think that he can wipe the   
floor with me!   
  
*Ranma, do you intend to---*  
  
'Not now, Rei! I need to concentrate! Shinji's damn good, I can't read   
his stance at all!'  
  
Breathing regularly, Ranma fuelled his body with oxygen, careful not to   
take a single, telling breath before he struck. Despite the unusual   
worry, Ranma decided to take his chances and make the first strike. It   
would be better to take a quick fall to Shinji and get him moving,   
force NERV's master fighter to reveal his true capabilities. Without a   
movement's warning, without a shouted give-away, Ranma struck. It was a   
single, direct punch to the face. Certain that Shinji would be able to   
dodge, block and counter it, Ranma was already moving to the side,   
preparing to scimitar his feet across the other boy's body.  
  
The last thing he was prepared for was to see Shinji fly backwards,   
flailing madly. By the time Ranma stopped his abortive follow-up   
strike, Shinji was on the ground, holding his chin, and looking at   
Ranma with accusing eyes.  
  
"You hit me!"  
  
Ranma was nonplussed. "Of course I hit you. I challenged you! Why else   
do you think we're here?"  
  
"Challenged me? But I can't fight! I thought you wanted to know about   
piloting!"  
  
*Ikari-kun is correct. His personal data file contained no history of   
fighting experience.*  
  
"You... You don't know martial arts?"  
  
"No! Why would I know martial arts? I'm not even fifteen!"  
  
That confused Ranma even more. "What's that got to do with it? I was   
training before I could walk! Why the hell did they make you a pilot of   
a thing like Eva if you can't fight?"  
  
Disgustedly, Shinji shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Ranma. "I   
don't know why they do anything around here. All I know is that they   
were going to put Rei back in there if I didn't go... After that?... I   
guess no-one told me to stop..."  
  
"No-one told you to stop? What is it with you people? Where's your   
backbone? Don't either of you do anything without being told to?"  
  
Shinji looked away for a while. When he spoke, he still did not look up   
at Ranma. "Do you want to hit me again, or can I go now?"  
  
Walking forwards to help him to his feet, Ranma felt awful when he saw   
the way Shinji flinched at his approach. "I'm sorry, Shinji. Really. I   
thought, you know, they wanted martial artists like me to pilot them   
things. I just... I just wanted to fight the best. To be the best."  
  
Reluctantly taking the hand, Shinji stood then and brushed off his   
pants. For the life of him, he could not understand why people seemed   
to take so much pleasure in knocking him to the ground. First Touji,   
then Ranma. Maybe this would mean that they would be friends too,   
someday.  
  
As Shinji headed back into the school, Ranma watched him go. When the   
smaller boy was almost in the doorway, Ranma called out to him again.   
"Hey, Shinji! One more thing. Stay away from Rei, you got that? I saw   
the way you looked at her and all the other day. Don't think you can go   
getting all kissy with her and stuff."  
  
Shuddering with the thought of kissing Shinji, combined with the way he   
felt he had just made a complete fool of himself by challenging a non-  
combatant, Ranma looked for a bench and sat heavily.  
  
Looking up at the sky, Ranma idly asked his ever-present advisor the   
all-important question. 'Where did I go wrong, Rei? It all seemed so   
simple.'  
  
*Evidence suggests it was when you went to Antarctica.*  
  
Ranma snorted. 'Was that a joke?... No, I guess not. I mean where did I   
go wrong here? Shinji was supposed to be the best, but he doesn't even   
fight. And you... I kinda figured you must have been really fast or   
something, like I was in my girl form, don't have to be as strong   
then...'  
  
Rei was quiet for a while. *You were not ordered to attack Ikari-kun.   
If you had waited for that order, this would not have occurred.*  
  
Groaning as he climbed to his feet again, Ranma shook his head. 'Don't   
get me started on that again, Rei.'  
  
***  
  
There were many reasons that Fuyutsuki Kouzou was the second in command   
at NERV. Most importantly was his unswerving loyalty to the man who was   
once his student, Ikari Gendo, as well as a commitment to very precepts   
and objectives of the massive semi-governmental organisation. These   
attributes alone would not be sufficient to gain him such a vaulted   
position; there were plenty of sycophants fully capable of fitting that   
bill.   
  
The all-important requirements that were married inextricably with   
Fuyutsuki's loyalty were his astounding memory and his great   
intelligence. While the venerable Dr Akagi had been instrumental in the   
construction of the Magi, Fuyutsuki's intelligence had been one of the   
leaders in the efforts to create the Evangelion and unlock the secrets   
of Adam.  
  
Since the heady days of scientific discovery and the glory of building   
the only weapons capable of saving mankind, Fuyutsuki had moved into a   
more administrative role. He still worked with the designers in NERV's   
second and third facilities in other countries, but these days he   
seemed to find himself spending more and more time aiding Gendo in the   
purely day-to-day task of the operation and maintenance of the   
Evangelions. But even in this field, with Dr Akagi having completed the   
work on the Magi, he was reducing his workload. The burden of running   
an organisation the size of NERV just did not leave sufficient time to   
partake of the more pleasurable pursuits of research and development.   
  
For this reason, it was little or no surprise to find the tall, lean   
man reclining in his office chair and re-reading the files of NERV's   
pilots. When Dr Akagi had given him the Saotome boy's file the first   
time, something had struck him as odd. Not the least was the   
surprisingly high level of synchronisation. While no pressure had been   
brought to bear on the boy about where he had previously trained in an   
Eva, a suspected security gap had been found in the Second Branch in   
America. Saotome was too valuable as a backup pilot to risk   
interrogating, but that did not stop the new American head of security   
from have a few informal 'chats' with some of his staff.   
  
Fuyutsuki was not even particularly worried about the Saotome boy's   
lack of personal history. After Second Impact, with the majority of the   
world's population now dead, record keeping became understandably lax.   
Even to this day - fifteen years later - rescue teams were still   
finding isolated families that had retreated into the mountains and   
become used to their new life. The were many others out there that   
simply had avoided being caught up in the modern system; even a city   
like Tokyo-3 had many places that cash was the accepted currency,   
allowing thousands or millions of residents to exist without notice by   
authorities.  
  
NERV's security was trying to do a detailed mock-up of the boy's   
history, but that was destined to take quite a while. Without revealing   
themselves to Saotome, it would take a lot of leg work to try and trace   
back his path from before the time that Dr Akagi had tested him as a   
potential Evangelion pilot.  
  
Setting out the four file folders in front of him, Fuyutsuki sighed and   
massaged his temples. Rei, Asuka, Shinji, Ranma. Where did this one boy   
differ from the rest of them? True, he had not been raised under the -   
often subtle - observation of NERV and SEELE. True, he had been found   
at an ordinary junior high school, but they had found several other   
possibilities in other schools around the world.  
  
His eyes were blindly scanning over the information of the file covers   
when something caught his eye. He had been about to give up and go to   
bed, when he stopped. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply and gripped   
the edge of the table. It was there, in front of him somewhere.   
Somewhere, on those pages was the clue that he had been searching for.   
Some opening to Saotome, so indication of greater depth. Now that he   
knew he was on the right track, he would stay here all night if he   
needed to.   
  
Opening his eyes, he looked down through Rei's statistics. Shifting   
slightly, he repeated it for Asuka and Shinji. His mind was gripping   
those pieces of information, holding tight like a steel spring trap.   
When he finally moved on to Ranma's file, he mentally compared each and   
every entry with the others, seeking some mysterious connection.  
  
It did not take him long to see it, the connection between Saotome and   
Ayanami was on the third line. How he, and everyone else, had missed it   
so many times was beyond comprehension, but now he had the facts:   
Ayanami Rei and Saotome Ranma were living together.   
  
Relaxing in his chair again, Fuyutsuki studied the ceiling. He had the   
information, but what did it mean? Nothing, nothing at all. Surely it   
was a strange coincidence that they were living together, but not   
impossible. Different sexes, both of legal age, there should not be any   
real problem... other than the fact that it stretched coincidence to   
breaking point, and the fact that Ayanami was one of the people   
involved.  
  
Fuyutsuki looked down at his watched and wondered what was the best way   
to proceed with this. 00:45, a quarter to one in the morning. Any sane   
person - certainly a pair of teenagers - would be sound asleep at this   
time of day, so there was no point in confronting the pilots directly.   
Standing and pushing his seat under the table, Fuyutsuki lamented that   
almost half the nights of the week, even he would leave work early   
enough to be in bed by midnight. Gathering the two files, Fuyutsuki   
walked out the office door with a solid gait, heading deeper into the   
massive NERV complex.  
  
Many people considered Fuyutsuki Kouzou a mystery man, but he had   
nothing on his boss, Ikari Gendo. Once again, the tall, retired   
professor was able to take advantage of another of his superior's   
idiosyncrasies. Knocking once on the door to the man's office,   
Fuyutsuki strode straight in to see Gendo seated at his desk, hands   
clasped in front of his chin. Any time of the day, Gendo seemed to be   
at work. He would be moving around during the day, organising this or   
running that, but even at night he was always on duty. Which was   
perfect if you found something at a quarter to one in the morning and   
needed some immediate attention.  
  
"Come in, I was just about to contact you. Have you found out anything   
else about Saotome?"  
  
Of course, there was the associated problem that Gendo still expected   
all of his key staff to work as hard as he did.  
  
Giving a tired smile, Fuyutsuki walked across the massive room and set   
down the two files so that Gendo could see them. "Actually, I have and   
I wanted to get you input before I took it any further."  
  
The man hardly moved, But Fuyutsuki could see him eyeing the folders   
looking for the elusive evidence that had tickled at the edge of so   
many people's attention. Before Gendo could see it himself and steal   
Fuyutsuki's joy of revealing it, the tall man leaned over the desk and   
placed on long finger above the address on each file. "It would seem   
that young Saotome has managed to catch Ayanami's eye."  
  
"I find that hard to believe. Ayanami has not been programmed to have   
those sort of responses."  
  
"No matter how we have raised her, she is still a human being...   
almost. Is it too difficult to imagine that she has succumb to the   
boy's charms?"  
  
"Yes. Rei was specifically brought up to be immune to that. By this   
stage, she should be no more capable of an emotional attachment to   
someone than a rock is. We do not have to be concerned about them being   
emotionally involved."  
  
Fuyutsuki was surprised at that. He knew that Gendo was a cold man -   
everyone at NERV knew that - but he expected some more interest about   
Rei. The way that Gendo treated her sometimes almost reached the same   
level of affection that a normal person would give to a dog. Maybe it   
was actually Gendo that was no longer capable of forming emotional   
attachments.  
  
"And you're not concerned about the fact that security did not notice   
the fact that they are living together?"  
  
"I know the security procedure. They simply checked that the address   
Saotome provided was considered safe. Ayanami's is the only one in that   
building that would pass, but since that was the address he gave, it   
passes the computer test too. The fact that our security staff is not   
competent to notice this sort of thing no longer comes as a surprise."  
  
Fuyutsuki stifled a small laugh. The list of securities failing just   
kept getting longer, but they never seemed to add to their successes.   
Shinji went missing, Rei went missing, Ranma went missing, and none of   
them were stopped by security. It had become a running joke that   
someone could steal the complete Geo-Front and the only time Security   
would notice was when they could not find the juice machines.  
  
"Do you think that we should alert security to this and get them to fix   
their procedures?"  
  
"Why bother?"  
  
"Why?... I don't understand. Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"With four pilots, we do not need any new ones in the schedule prior to   
the last Angel, so there is no point in fixing it."  
  
"But what about after the Angels are defeated, NERV will..." Fuyutsuki   
trailed off, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I get so used to talking with   
other people, it is difficult to remember the truth some times."  
  
Gendo nodded, fluorescent lights glinting whitely across his glasses.   
"You are also tired. Go home and get some sleep. Don't come in until at   
least seven tomorrow. You deserve the extra rest."  
  
He nodded relived. "What about you? Are you going to get any rest   
tonight?"  
  
"I have to finish preparing for the Jet Alone demonstration. We will be   
using their failure to cause the Germans to release Evangelion Unit-02   
to us; Soryuu too, if we can get her. They have not yet understood that   
everything hinges upon Tokyo-3 and its defence."  
  
"Hmmm. Are we still using the hydraulic leak? Make the J.A. robot   
collapse in the assembly tower?"  
  
"No. That has been... modified in view of our increased costs of   
operations. It has been decided that NERV will need to acquire the   
funding that had been channelled to Jet Alone. Something more...   
spectacular... will be needed to completely discredit the J.A.   
research."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. It was a shame that Jet Alone would be made to look   
like fools, but in the pursuit of the defeat of the Angels and the   
Human Instrumentality Project, some sacrifices would need to be made.   
Suddenly, his thoughts and Gendo's words about being spectacular   
connected in his mind and made sense. The professor opened his mouth to   
query Gendo for a few more details on what "tragic accident" would now   
befall Jet Alone, but a look at the set features on his superior's face   
convinced him otherwise. Fuyutsuki believed in the Evangelions and   
everything they stood for, but he was not entirely at ease with the   
means that were required to operate NERV.  
  
"I... I think I shall go home now."  
  
Gendo nodded once and was reading another document before Fuyutsuki was   
even out the door.  
  
***  
  
Ranma was walking out of the school gate as the day ended, bemoaning   
himself for being an idiot. It had been a complete waste of a day, and   
nothing had gone right. The whole reason for coming to school was to   
fight NERV's master martial artist, and look at what a fighter Shinji   
had turned out to be. Bad enough that he had come to school at all, but   
Class Rep Hikari had kept waking him up every time that he had fallen   
asleep. If that was not sufficient to make school annoying, Rei had   
insisted that he watch the blackboard rather than stare out the window,   
because she wanted to see what was going on.  
  
To himself, Ranma kept wondering why he had challenged Shinji. Martial   
artists are supposed to protect the weak, and now he realised that   
Shinji certainly fit into the 'weak' category. He could hardly turn to   
Rei for sympathy on the subject, which meant that he continued his self   
recriminations. Beating up fourteen-year-old school kids. What would be   
next for the great Saotome Ranma, Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts?   
Hitting girls in anger?  
  
"Oi! New kid! I'm talkin' to you!"  
  
Outside the gates, Ranma turned around and looked for the voice that   
had called for him. Looking up, Ranma recognised one of the kids from   
his and Rei's class. Ranma did not know his name, so he just stood   
there casually, waiting for the bigger boy to introduce himself.  
  
"You're the one who beat up Shinji. Well, I don't like it when new kids   
like you figure they can just come in and start picking on people."  
  
Despite the fact that he was smaller than the boy yelling at him, Ranma   
was not too concerned. The boy simply did not hold himself like a   
martial artist, a fighter maybe, but not a martial artist. Looking past   
him, Ranma spotted Shinji and another of his friends running up. The   
spotty faced one... short, with glasses. Ranma looked at the track suit   
wearing boy who was glaring at him, and he smiled.   
  
"Ahh, I remember! You're Kensuke, aren't you? Shinji mentioned you."  
  
Pounding his fist into his palm, the bigger boy drew his brows together   
and tried to put on a menacing sneer. "I'm Touji. _He's_ Kensuke. And   
I'm the one that gunna teach you a lesson!"  
  
Touji started to advance, but before he got too far, Kensuke grabbed   
his arm and tried to hold him back, despite being significantly   
smaller. "Come on, Touji. Shinji said it was an accident. You don't   
have to go around hitting everyone that crosses you."  
  
Simultaneously, Touji and Ranma looked at Kensuke. "You don't?"  
  
Just to confuse Ranma even more, Kensuke's, Shinji's and Rei's replies   
all came at the same time. "No!" Shaking his head to try and lift the   
strange sensation of hearing exactly the same words inside and outside   
his brain, Ranma was just in time to see Touji push his friend back   
into Shinji and shaped up in front of Ranma.  
  
"All right, new kid. If you figure you're so tough you gotta beat up   
Shinji, I'm gunna set you down!" With an energetic grunt, Touji swung a   
fist at Ranma's head in a broad hook that he could read a mile away.   
Stepping backwards, Ranma let Touji follow up with another two wild   
sweeps.  
  
"Hey! Shinji! Tell him I didn't mean nothin'! I only wanted to fight   
you 'cause I thought you'd be a challenge and all."  
  
That just enraged Touji more, goading him into another set of swings.   
"Ahhh! And you're sayin' I ain't a challenge? Just for that, I'm gunna   
take you apart!"  
  
Giving another yell, the big boy charged forward, trying to grapple   
Ranma and take advantage of his obvious size advantage. With two lazy   
steps sideways, Ranma was out of his path and out of reach. Ranma still   
had not even taken a fighting stance, he was just loosely standing   
around, eyes carefully tracking everyone's positions.  
  
*Why are you not fighting this boy? You hit Ikari-kun.*  
  
'Well, I only did that when I thought that he was something pretty hot.   
This guy... he's just a brawler. He's got strength and size, but that's   
it. No style or nothing. I can't fight someone like that.'  
  
As Ranma ducked down and rolled backwards under another pair of punches   
to his face, Rei continued to speak unperturbed, with only the   
slightest hesitation occurring as the world revolved around them.   
*Should you tell him that? He is not stopping.*  
  
'You know, Rei, that's a good idea.'  
  
As Ranma opened his mouth to say something - no doubt tactless - about   
why he was not fighting, Shinji spoke up from the sidelines. "Touji!   
Stop! There's no need. Besides, Ranma said that he was a martial artist   
or something. Just give it up."  
  
Standing still, but weaving his torso around the blows coming his way,   
Ranma agreed. "He's right. You ain't gunna hit me, so there's no point   
in even tryin'. You just ain't good enough. Heck, I ain't met anyone   
here at all that's even in my league."  
  
"Even in your league?!... Why I ought to..." Another failed grab for   
martial artist left Ranma next to one of the concrete pillars at the   
school's gate. A quick look at it confirmed that it was only a couple   
of meters high, which was not quite what he wanted for his   
demonstration, but it would have to do.  
  
A single Ki assisted jump lifted him to twice the pillar's height, and   
almost directly above it. With the grace of a gymnast, Ranma held   
himself at the peak of the jump for a moment, legs together, arms   
spread out from his body as he executed a perfect twist and roll. Face   
down, he began to drop to ground, fists by his side as he called out   
one of his most tried and trusted attacks.  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
  
For a short fraction of a second, Ranma's arms blurred, striking out at   
the reinforced concrete. Repeated blows - as hard as he could manage in   
his weak fourteen year-old body - struck the pillar, first cracking,   
then shattering the sturdy material. At the last instant, Ranma tucked   
his body in and brought his feet down for a perfect landing.   
  
Fully aware of the effect that his blows had, Ranma did not deign to   
look at his handiwork. He simply faced the three boys with a smirk on   
his face, desperately trying to hide the heaving of his chest as he   
sucked in gulps of air.  
  
'Damn. That took more out of me than I thought! There's no way I could   
beat Ryoga or anyone like this.' A rush of dizziness hit him as his   
oxygen depleted blood circulated. 'Whoa, I gotta sit down before I fall   
down.'  
  
Rei was silent for a moment, and no-one else was moving or saying   
anything, all too mesmerised by the sight that Rei could not see. The   
was a sound of shifting rock and falling dust, and Ranma smirked as he   
envisaged the last of the pillar's peak crumbling away to fall at the   
ground behind him.  
  
*What did you do? I could not see it properly.*  
  
'Tell you in a minute, Rei.'  
  
"That, gentleman, was the least of my special attacks. When you figure   
you can beat that, then come see me for a challenge."  
  
Ranma smirked as he poked a finger at Touji and walked off in the   
stunned silence. His knees were weak, and he wanted nothing more than   
to collapse to the ground and lie panting, but that would ruin the   
effect that he was looking for. Of course, that did not stop him from   
turning into the first alley that he found and leaning against the wall   
as he sucked in as much air as he could. Holding his hands in front of   
him, Ranma watched as they trembled like a old man with rheumatism.   
  
*You are unwell. We should report to NERV's medical facility to ensure   
that we will be available when we are needed.*  
  
'I ain't sick, I'm just tired. I forgot just how much that takes out of   
you. When I first learnt it, I could only do it a couple of times   
before I was exhausted. Now... Now I'm not even in shape, and I'm so   
much smaller... God I feel so pathetic.'  
  
*What did you do?*  
  
His breathing was somewhat under control, so Ranma shakily began to   
head off. It would not serve his purposes if Shinji and his friends   
found him here. 'It's this super fast punching technique I learned when   
I was... You know, before. I just hit the block as hard as I could   
until it shattered.'  
  
Rei waited several streets before she replied. Even then, she sounded   
tentative and uncertain. *You feel weak because you can shatter solid   
concrete?*  
  
'I feel pathetic because there shouldn't have been anything left.   
Anyone could have done it.'  
  
This time when she spoke inside his head, Rei almost seemed contrite.   
Worried or flustered slightly, perhaps. *Am I pathetic? I cannot   
shatter stone with my hands.*  
  
Damn, Ranma thought. Now I gone and insulted her. Rei's always so nice   
and quiet and, well, she listens to me. Sort of like Kasumi, except she   
can't cook. And doesn't clean. And she argues with me. And those red   
eyes of hers...  
  
Looking into a store window, Ranma caught his own reflection, and   
stared at himself so that Rei could see the serious expression on his   
face. 'Rei, you ain't pathetic. You ain't a martial artist, I am. It's   
different for me.'  
  
*Should I be a martial artist?*  
  
'You gotta be what you wanna be. If you wanna be a martial artist, I'll   
help train you if you want. If you wanna be a... I don't know... Well,   
whatever you wanna be: that's what you gotta be good at.'  
  
At Ranma's pace it took them over half an hour to get home. They had   
been silent the whole way, Ranma concentrating on the scenery, Rei   
thinking thoughts that would forever remain a mystery to the world. As   
Ranma pushed open the door and toed off his shoes, Rei spoke once more.  
  
*I do not know what I wish to do.*  
  
Splashing cold water over himself in the bathroom, Ranma relinquished   
control to Rei for the evening. Their form shrank, and hair changed   
from black to pale blue. Their hips widened, while the chest and   
shoulders shrank. Somewhere in the middle of this rapid physical shift,   
the dominant personality changed too. Now Ranma was simply the observer   
and Rei was the master of the body. Even without the change in   
appearance, a stranger would have been able to tell that a different   
person was now in charge. The way she held herself, the way she walked.   
In many subtle ways, Rei unconsciously showed that she was a separate   
person from Ranma.  
  
From within the mind, Ranma now spoke. *When you decide, you tell me,   
Rei. Then we'll see what we can do to make you the best, OK?*  
  
'I understand.'  
  
Shucking the Chinese clothes that Ranma wore, Rei took a quick shower   
and got dressed. As she reclined on the bed and looked at their cracked   
ceiling, Rei reflected on clothes she now wore.   
  
'Why do I wear a school uniform all of the time?'  
  
***  
  
Doctor Akagi Ritsuko took a slow sip from her coffee mug and smiled. It   
was her favourite cup - the one with the cats on it - but that was not   
why she smiled. She smiled because of the coffee. Rather than NERV's   
usual swill, this was made from her own supply, and it was almost hot   
enough to melt through the ceramic armour on an Eva. Looking at her   
school friend through the steam rising through the cup she continued   
her story.  
  
"After that, I just dropped him home. It was fairly obvious he did not   
want to tell me what he was up to."  
  
Misato placed a hand over her eyes and shook her head. "I can't believe   
he said something that stupid. Didn't he realise that you would have   
seen through it immediately?"  
  
"Apparently not. I think Ranma's problem is that he's too honest. Maybe   
he doesn't get out enough, but it was pretty clear that he couldn't lie   
to save his life. The whole time he kept scratching the back of his   
head and laughing for no reason. He should take a few lessons from   
Commander Ikari."  
  
That brought out a laugh. The image of Ranma sitting serenely behind a   
desk with an emotionless face while ordering people to do strange and   
dangerous things was just too hard to picture with a straight face. "Or   
maybe Kaji. He was always good at lying when it suited him."  
  
Ritsuko frowned. "Hey, that's a bit harsh..."  
  
Misato turned away from her friend and there was quiet for a few   
moments before she returned to their original topic. "So if Ranma-kun   
did not tell you where he went, and you did not want to question him   
directly about it, do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Me? I thought you were the one that was supposed to be good with   
children. After all, you've got Shinji living with you. I just have a   
cat."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you couldn't have any ideas where Ranma and Rei   
have disappeared to. It's just not like Rei to run off without telling   
anyone. Ranma... I don't know... There's something a bit strange about   
him."  
  
Luxuriating in another sip of the fine coffee, Ritsuko looked at Misato   
through eyes half-lidded in pleasure. "Thinking about it, that's a   
pretty funny statement. There's something a bit strange about all of   
the pilots. I hardly think that Ranma is any stranger than Shinji, or   
even Asuka."  
  
"Hey, Shin-chan's had a hard time. How would you feel if Commander   
Ikari was your father?" For some reason Ritsuko went bright red at that   
question but Misato ploughed on without asking why. "And Asuka... We   
both know what happened to Asuka... Poor girl."  
  
"Is there any reason to suspect that maybe Ranma has not had a hard   
childhood too? You know as well as I do that the security check has   
failed to turn up anything yet, and time is ticking away quickly. Maybe   
we should have a talk to him; try to build up a dossier for them."  
  
Misato snorted and ran a hand through her hair. "And it's not as though   
we would need a polygraph to tell if he was lying... Actually, that   
might not be a bad idea. I know that Commander Ikari does not want us   
to put any undue pressure on the Children, but I think this might be a   
good idea. If what you're suggesting is correct, then Ranma might have   
had some traumatic experience in his past. That might be some of the   
correlation we're looking for in the pilots."  
  
Ritsuko shook her head and spoke confidently. "No. Childhood trauma has   
nothing to do with making pilots."  
  
"You seem awfully sure of yourself."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... I have to go now. I'm supposed to introduce Ranma to our security   
team. He wants to practice martial arts with them. I'll see you later."  
  
Before Ritsuko could pass her, Misato extended her arm and blocked the   
doorway. "You know something, don't you? You know exactly what it takes   
to make an Eva pilot... Why haven't I been told?"  
  
"No... Not exactly. And remember, Captain Katsuragi, if you have not   
been told something, it's because you have no need to know."  
  
Misato dropped her arm and let the other woman leave the room. She   
could remember a time when they both went to university together when   
they would tell each other everything. The whole idea of "need to know"   
stuck in Misato's throat and the thought that a woman she considered a   
friend would use it on her hurt even more.  
  
Whispering quietly in the empty room, Misato listened to the sound of   
her friend's heels and she walked down the hall. "What happened to you,   
Ritsuko? We used to be so close. It wasn't Kaji. He never came between   
us. It's working on the Evangelions and the Magi. What did you find   
out? What do you know about the Angels that you aren't sharing with the   
rest of us?"  
  
***  
  
Standing just inside the metal doors, Dr Akagi placed a hand on Ranma's   
shoulder and nodded back at the Lieutenant. "That's correct. This is   
the boy that I spoke to you about on the telephone earlier."  
  
The Lieutenant nodded back and gave Ranma a smile. "No problem, Ma'am.   
We'll look after your boy for you."   
  
The man waited just long enough for the doctor to be safely on the   
other side of the door before he ran his hand through his hair in   
frustration. "Damn! When are those staffers going to realise that we're   
not some sort of creche?" Turning his attention back to Ranma, he   
shrugged apologetically. "Sorry kid. It's a bit rough of your mum to   
dump you here with us. Do you just want to sit down over there for a   
while? You can read a book or watch us train or something."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A confused Ranma watched the Lieutenant walk away from him, and he   
scratched his head. 'Oi, Rei! Do you know what's goin' on? Ritsuko-  
sensei said that I was supposed to be able to train with these guys.'  
  
*Evidence suggests that the Lieutenant does not believe that you wish   
to train. He assumes that Akagi-sensei is your mother, and she intends   
to leave you here while she works.*  
  
Ranma looked around the room, taking everyone in. It was a fair sized   
training hall built within the NERV complex, and it looked like it was   
quite suitable for the sort of training he wanted to do. After you got   
through the steel door that led to the gymnasium area it was a fairly   
open layout, allowing Ranma and Rei to see lots of men and women doing   
all sorts of training.  
  
Immediately in front of them was a locker area leading off to   
segregated showers that occasionally shed a billow of steam. Past that   
and to the right was a traditional weights and cardio area. Never one   
to train like that, Ranma paid it scant attention, focusing most of his   
attention on the large workout space. Divided into two areas, there was   
a substantial wooden floor, perfect for training, and also a large   
tatami mat area for novices to train.   
  
The people in the dojo section seemed to be easily sorted into two   
groups. There was one team that was wearing nice, clean Gi's, so   
brightly white that it almost hurt the eyes to look at them. What hurt   
Ranma's eyes most about watching them was the way they moved and the   
way they trained. Obviously complete novices, about thirty people were   
being lead through a small assortment of Kata by a pair of instructors.   
Rank amateurs, there was nothing he could gain from training with these   
people.  
  
The second group, they were another matter entirely. They dressed how   
they liked and it was obvious from the way that they moved that they   
understood what they were involved in. The clothing was a wide variety   
of shapes and sizes, tending mainly towards tight shirts and shorts,   
with some of the women wearing the same as the men, and others wearing   
form fitting leotards and leggings. Although most of this group was   
simply sitting or standing around, they had the physique of fighters,   
and their footsteps were light and sure.  
  
Walking over to the group, Ranma selected one of the lighter looking   
men to talk to. Some of the security forces were enormous Gaijin and   
given his current level of fitness and training, Ranma was not sure   
that he wanted to take on someone like that yet. The man he had   
selected was wearing a pair of black shorts and a matching singlet.   
Although he was one of the smaller men there, he still stood over Ranma   
by an easy twenty centimetres.   
  
"Hey! Are you planning on just standing around, or are you going to do   
some training tonight?"  
  
"Buzz off kid. Go annoy someone else."  
  
With deliberate casualness, Ranma turned and began to walk over to   
another group of people. "Well, if you don't think that you could keep   
up with me..."  
  
For several heartbeats, Ranma was worried that the security man would   
not rise to the bait. Finally, he did. "What did you say? You wanted a   
few private lessons? I think I can oblige that..."  
  
The implication was heavy in his voice and no matter how much it grated   
on him to accept it, Ranma let him get away with the slight. He knew   
that when he had been at Furinkan, he had been so sure of his   
superiority over anyone else, it took a lot to convince him to fight;   
usually someone attacking him. To gain the acceptance of these people   
and secure the training partners he needed, Ranma would have to show   
them that he was worthy. He might look like a fourteen year old boy,   
but he was still the master of the Anything Goes School of Martial   
Arts. Size and strength were not everything - as Cologne gave testimony   
to in every fight.  
  
"Yeah... Private lessons..."   
  
Walking out onto the matting where there was available space, Ranma   
thought to himself. 'I'll teach you a lesson. And I wipe that smirk of   
your silly face.'  
  
*Why?*  
  
'Waddaya mean "why"?'  
  
*Why must you fight this man. He has done nothing do deserve your   
animosity.*  
  
'Did you know that he's not as good as I am, Rei?'  
  
*No. I have not seen him fight.*  
  
Ranma bowed to his opponent and took an open stance for easy movement.   
'He don't know that he's gunna lose either. That's why I gotta fight   
him. Show him and all the rest of them how good I am. I'm gunna be the   
best, Rei. To be the best, you gotta beat the rest.'  
  
Seeing that Ranma knew how to hold himself in a fight, the unnamed man   
altered his stance. Where before he had simply stood there expecting to   
be able to knock Ranma to the ground the first time he came close, now   
he was holding himself ready. He was not fully committed and taking the   
match seriously yet, but Ranma knew how to change that.  
  
Giving thanks to the fact that he was still fast and light on his feet,   
Ranma feinted right then came in close. His first attack was nothing   
fancy, and by no means intended to hurt the man that had left so many   
holes in his defences; just teach him a lesson. While the guard was   
shifting his weight to counter Ranma's apparent attack from the right,   
Ranma's left leg snaked in and lifted his opponent's right leg. In less   
than three seconds of the fight, the security guard had taken the first   
fall of the match and was lying on his back.   
  
Physically, the man was unharmed but the laughter of his friends   
obviously hurt, because the man in black climbed back to his feet and   
tightened his guard. "You got that one for free, but you aren't getting   
any more, Kid."  
  
Rocking side to side, Ranma gauged his opponent. If he was not covering   
his motions unduly, the man was neither devastatingly fast nor   
overwhelmingly strong, and that suited Ranma to a tee. What he needed   
was a victory; something to make all of the other people around here   
respect him enough to train with him. Without his father and Ryoga for   
challenges, Ranma would have to rely on these men, and within a year he   
would be cleaning the floor with all of them at once. For now... it   
would be enough to beat one of them.  
  
The bigger man came in quickly and with no warning, seeking to grab   
Ranma's red silk shirt. Floating under the arms, Ranma seemed to drift   
across the tatami, delivering a pair of jabs to the man's stomach.   
Aware of his own small stature and weakness, Ranma declined the embrace   
the man offered and moved back out of range as his opponent   
instinctively tried to drop an elbow on him.  
  
Rubbing his side, the man gave Ranma rueful grin. "So, you do want to   
play rough. Well, just because you're a kid doesn't mean you can expect   
to get off easily."  
  
By now, most of the other experienced fighters were watching their   
little match. As yet it was nothing spectacular, but it was unusual to   
see someone Ranma's age seriously sparing with one of their own. When   
the security agent tried a trio of kicks in combination and Ranma   
dodged them, the audience's attention was assured. This was no ordinary   
boy.  
  
They circled each other for a while, Ranma mainly staying on the   
defensive. An outstretched arm suddenly provided the opening he had   
been waiting for, and Ranma launched himself. For any of the martial   
artists he had known, a standing leap that took his feet almost to the   
ceiling would have been nothing, especially since he had inverted his   
body so that he could hold onto the singlet with his hands.   
Unfortunately, none of the men and women watching were of the calibre   
of martial artist that he had been. Even the best of them were only   
around Akane's level, and the man never even suspected that the move   
was possible.  
  
Carrying his momentum onwards, Ranma twisted his body and dropped to a   
tight crouch just beyond the man's back. Because he was still holding   
onto the shoulder straps of the singlet, Ranma had effectively crossed   
the strong cloth over the man's neck, placing him in a strangle hold   
while he was ineffectually bent over backwards. When the man indicated   
his surrender, Ranma let go and jumped back into position. It was two -   
nil, and time for the final round of training.  
  
His first win was because of his opponent's weakness. His second win   
was through his own unexpected capabilities. His third - and final -   
win would be through sheer ability and endurance. Something that Ranma   
had often regretted was the fact that Ryoga was both stronger than he   
was and also had better endurance. While Ranma would not sacrifice any   
of his speed for that endurance or strength, he had come up with a   
lovely thought. If he trained properly for the next two years, he would   
be as fast as he ever was, and as tough as Ryoga. His only problem by   
that stage would be finding someone worthy of fighting.  
  
This time when they closed for battle, Ranma fought with only   
conventional attacks. The bigger, older man was capable of sustaining   
much greater damage than he was. Knowing full well that he would be   
vulnerable to some counters, Ranma took the fight to the other man. He   
used his speed where possible, but in the final count, Ranma still took   
some blows.   
  
After knocking each other around the mat for several minutes, again it   
was Ranma that was standing triumphant. His opponent was lying on the   
ground, panting; too sore and tired to rise again. Ranma was also sore,   
but he was a goodly distance from being unable to fight.   
  
Giving the recently defeated man a hand getting back to his feet, Ranma   
was rapidly surrounded by other security staff. They were all talking   
at once, and several were enthusiastically patting him on the back in   
congratulations. Despite the fact that there must have been over twenty   
people speaking at the same time, one overriding question came through.  
  
"How'd I get so good? First it was my pop, then I fought with the best.   
I'm Saotome Ranma, of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts.   
Anyone else here think I shouldn't train with you?"  
  
Silence.   
  
*You cannot let your training interfere with being an Evangelion   
pilot.*  
  
'Ahhh, yeah, Rei. I kinda figured that one out already.'  
  
"So, how about we do a bit more sparing? And tomorrow I'll show you   
something really impressive... Tomorrow I'll show you a technique that   
has been feared by Chinese Emperors for over 3000 years.... The Kachuu   
Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
  
---  
End of Chapter  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Daigowa

_______________________  
/ \  
| Teineina Tenshi No Teze |  
| (Kind Angel's Thesis) |  
\_______________________/  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all character belongs to Gainax  
Ranma 1/2 and all characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko  
No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to my pre-readers:  
Ben  
Aevan http://aevan.virtualave.net  
Kevin D. Hammel http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
Blood Blade http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/5920  
Mike Rever  
  
Please distribute this work unaltered and crediting the author.  
dzillman@ozemail.com.au  
http://www.ozemail.com.au/~dzillman/fire  
  
What has gone before:  
In the year 2000, Ranma was attacked by a demon summoned by Happosai.   
In an attempt to save Akane, he travelled to the Antarctic to gain   
power of a heavenly warrior Cologne told him about. Unfortunately, he   
died in the effort.   
  
It is now 2015, and Ranma has been reborn and recruited as the Fourth   
Child for NERV. In some unknown manner, Rei and Ranma share the same   
body, changing bodies and controlling personalities in the same way   
that Ranma's curse always used to work. With the defeat of the fifth   
Angel, Ranma is beginning to settle into a routine at school and at   
NERV. However, people are beginning to grow suspicious of Ranma and Rei,   
and NERV's ponderous security is turning their attention to the   
children.  
  
  
daigowa  
(Story 5)  
---------  
  
"I asked you a question. I expect to be answered."  
  
Unfortunately, Ranma was still concentrating on the strange and   
intimidating office rather than on the speaker. Red lighting was   
streaming in from Ranma's left, casting haunting shadows on the wall of   
the office behind Ikari Gendo. Against the red-lit background, the   
support beams for the windows cast dark, angled lines, reminiscent of a   
Christian cross.   
  
From Ranma's perspective, Gendo sat at the base of this cross, his   
hands clasped in front of his mouth, eyes shielded by his glasses and   
hidden in the shadows. The image presented by the imposing room was   
confusing and destabilising. From his position behind the desk at the   
base of the shadows, Gendo seemed to be praying to the cross,   
supplicating himself to the god of some greater power. At the same time,   
Gendo radiated the smug contentment of a spider in the middle of its   
web, reaching along shadowy lines to all that might enter.  
  
Ranma did not consciously recognise all of this. All that his instincts   
said was that here was a dangerous man. A man without care for his own   
life, but someone carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. In   
many ways it was unfortunate that more people did not share Ranma's   
insight into Gendo. Someone responsible and rational might have held   
command of NERV if they did. Of course, a responsible and rational man   
could not have accomplished the miracles that Gendo had. Only someone   
driven to the edge of madness could achieve so much, and only time   
would tell which side of madness Gendo truly lived on.  
  
"Uh... Sorry, what was the question again?"  
  
Gendo scowled. Scowled more than usual, but this was not noticeable   
behind the shadows and his clasped hands. "I am not in the habit of   
repeating myself, so pay attention. My time is valuable."  
  
Ranma nodded once, giving Gendo at least some of his attention.  
  
"I asked how long you had been having sex with Ayanami Rei."  
  
Staggering back a couple of steps, Ranma was completely unable to keep   
his voice at a normal tone. "WHAT?!"   
  
"I do not intend to ask a third time. You heard me perfectly well."  
  
"I dunno what your even talking about! I hardly even seen her! What   
makes you even think I'd be doing _that_ with her."  
  
Gendo leaned forwards. "Do not attempt to lie to me, young man. We have   
every evidence that you are involved in a relationship with the First   
Child. There is no other motive that can be attributed."   
  
Flabbergasted, Ranma could only gape inanely and try to respond. "But...   
She and I... We never even..."  
  
Slapping his hands onto the table with a sound like a gunshot, Gendo   
put an end to Ranma's attempts to explain. "Do not even try to lie to   
me. I do not care what you are doing to the First Child. My only   
concerns are Ayanami's utility to NERV and her ability to pilot. Your   
piloting ability comes in third by a considerable distance.  
"So long as you do nothing to jeopardise those first two priorities, I   
do not care what you do with or to Ayanami. If satisfying your teenage   
lusts makes you a better pilot, then I would encourage you to continue   
your course of action. However, do not think for an instant that you   
could conceal anything from myself or NERV."  
  
"Doesn't do anything to jeopardise her utility to NERV?..." Ranma   
spluttered. "What kinda talk is that? She's a girl, damn it, not some   
kind of machine. She's got feelings too, you know. How impressed you   
reckon she would be if she heard you saying this about her?"  
  
"Ayanami has no feelings. She is a tool to be used just like the   
Evangelions, and with the same capacity for feelings. As far as both   
she and the rest of NERV are concerned, she is a component in the   
Evangelion system. A replaceable component, just like you are. Make no   
mistake, Saotome, if you attempt to interfere with Ayanami's ability to   
function, you will be removed from this project."  
  
"I can believe you said that! She's a human being! A living breathing   
person!"  
  
"No! We are in the middle of a war, never forget that; even for an   
instant. She is simply an expendable resource. When her utility is at   
an end, she will no longer be needed. Until that time, she is a   
valuable tool. A resource. But that is all. She will never be anything   
more than that."  
  
Ranma wanted to argue more. He wanted to yell and scream, to refute   
Gendo and wipe the smug expression off his face, but he could not.   
Gendo was right. Not about everything, but enough. Ranma understood   
well enough what Dr. Akagi had briefed him on. If the Angels got   
through, it would be the end of the world. Against that, his life and   
the life of Ayanami Rei did dwindle into insignificance.   
  
Even if Gendo was right in principle, he was wrong in practice. Ranma   
knew that Rei was willing to sacrifice herself if needed. If her   
willingness to stand in front of a particle beam as it melted through   
her Eva had not been testament to that, her silent acceptance of death   
was. The thing that mainly irked Ranma was the callous way that Gendo   
treated that willing sacrifice. He should be praising her to the stars   
and offering her every consideration he could. Instead he almost said   
that they would chew her up and spit her out.   
  
Pointing a finger at Gendo, Ranma stood his ground. "I don't care what   
you say. Rei's special, and she's got just as much right to enjoy   
herself as anyone. What's more, I'll prove it! So long as it don't   
bother your precious piloting, I'm gunna make sure Rei's happy."  
  
Gendo smirked and pressed a hidden button, activating the door behind   
Ranma. "Good. So long as you understand that Ayanami's usefulness to   
NERV is always her first priority, you may do as you wish. Take her to   
the Kabuki or shut her in a box away from the world; I do not care   
which option you choose. Her only use is within the Geofront or inside   
an Evangelion."  
  
When Ranma stalked out the main office door, Fuyutsuki opened a hidden   
panel and came into view. "Hmm... I don't suppose you gave him a bit   
too much information then? Dr. Akagi did give him quite a high   
intelligence rating for a boy his age."  
  
Settling back into his seat, Gendo studied his second in command. With   
his calm re-established, it was easy to see how the annoying boy had   
managed to goad him into almost saying things that were too accurate   
for public knowledge.   
  
"No. Saotome is simply going through the imprinting that is normal for   
any child his age undergoing their first liaison with a member of the   
opposite sex. His interest in Ayanami will quickly diminish when he   
learns that she has no capacity for emotion. While the physical   
attraction may last, the lack of feelings on her part will end the   
relationship naturally."  
  
"You seem very sure of those words."  
  
"I am. The First Child has been raised without any emotional content in   
her life. Every effort has been taken to destroy all of the subject's   
capability to have independent feelings. They would be inconvenient for   
what is to come. The Saotome boy might as well confess his affection   
for this table, for all the response it would get him. Dr. Akagi,   
mother and daughter, have been very good at her work, and they have   
made sure that Ayanami matches our specifications... Physically and   
mentally."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. It was a sad state of affairs that they were in, but   
it was in everyone's best interests. Arguably, what they were doing was   
not in Ayanami's best interests, but as Gendo had said earlier, it was   
best to think of her as a resource; a component of Project Eva. That   
was all she was; nothing more, nothing less.  
  
***  
  
'I'm sorry you had to hear that, Rei.'  
  
*Why?*  
  
Stalking down the corridor, Ranma glared at anyone he passed, still   
thoroughly annoyed at Gendo. He was used to his own father being   
insensitive, but Gendo managed to take that trait to new levels. At   
least when Genma had run one of his torturous training missions, Ranma   
could be confident that it was being done to make him a better martial   
artist. Gendo... All Gendo cared about was his giant robots. The people   
who piloted them were no more important than... Ranma was not sure what   
something cheap on the Eva was, but he was sure that it would be the   
right thing to compare their worth to.  
  
'You respected him, Rei. It's not just that something rotten was said,   
it's the fact that it was said by someone you respected.'  
  
*Commander Ikari was correct.*  
  
"WHAT!?" Sheepishly, Ranma looked around. He had not meant to speak out   
loud, but Rei's reaction to Gendo's comments had startled him.   
Fortunately he was alone on the massive escalator that he was riding to   
the upper-levels of the Geofront. At least, he was alone as it was   
possible to be while you had another person's soul riding around inside   
your head.  
  
*Commander Ikari was correct.*  
  
'Would you care to explain how he could possibly be correct? What   
possibly gives that guy the right to treat anyone like that? Especially   
you!'  
  
Ranma had almost reached the end of the escalator ride before Rei   
responded. He needed to get to the bottom of this, and Ranma knew that   
it meant the conversation would take a long time. Rather than meeting   
up with Dr. Akagi and trying to get a lift home off her like he had   
originally planned, Ranma faced towards one of the trains leading out   
of the Geofront. He would get to the surface and walk back to their   
place. Surely that much time would be enough to have a conversation   
with anyone, even Rei.  
  
*I cannot tell you why he is correct. You do not have sufficient   
security clearance.*  
  
Ranma was about to become rather vociferous on the subject of security   
clearances when he halted himself in the middle of his wind-up. If he   
had started arguing with Akane, he knew that the two of them would make   
each other heard simply by yelling. Arguing with Rei was a different   
kettle of fish. If you interrupted her - breaking into one of her   
pauses that could easily be mistaken for a complete silence by someone   
who did not know her - she would simply forget what she had been about   
to say and move on to the next point.   
  
Fighting down the urge to say something eloquent and tactful about   
their commander, Ranma waited for Rei to continue. *Commander Ikari is   
the designated commander or NERV. This gives him the right to   
commandeer resources as needed to defend the Earth from the Angels.*  
  
'I know NERV can get that big cannon and stuff, but it ain't the same   
for people.'  
  
*I am a resource.*  
  
'And does that make me a resource too?'  
  
*You are a part of me.*  
  
'I ain't no resource. Neither are you. You got that?'  
  
There was a long silence. Ranma was almost home by the time Rei spoke   
again. She was very quiet, sounding more timid than he had ever heard   
her. *Commander Ikari... He told me that I was. I am expendable. No-one   
has ever contradicted the Commander before.*  
  
'Trust me on this one, Rei. You can't treat people like machines. We   
aren't just rolled off an assembly line or nothin'. We're special, all   
of us.'  
  
There was silence all the way up the stairs and into their apartment.   
Even when Ranma splashed himself with cold water and Rei took over   
control of their time-shared body, she did not speak. Ranma attempted   
to draw her out and get her to say something, but he was hampered by   
the fact that he was trying his best to avoid looking at anything while   
she changed out of his clothes and into her school uniform.  
  
Leaving Ranma's clothes in an untidy heap on the floor, Rei lay down on   
the bed face-down. With her cheek resting on her crossed arms, she   
looked blankly at the stained metal walls of her room. Hauntingly   
beautiful red eyes blinked once as she lay there, otherwise completely   
motionless.  
  
In all her time with NERV, she had never been in this position before.   
Every time she had been told something, it fitted into the nice, clean,   
sanitised version of the world that she had been given. No facts   
contradicted each other, and you could always depend on your leaders.   
She realised that what her teacher at school told her about Second   
Impact was not reality, but simply the story that had been provided for   
security reasons.  
  
Now that she was with Ranma, things had become very strange. They were   
unpredictable, disorganised, and worse, dissenting. Was Commander Ikari   
correct? Was Saotome Ranma correct? Commander Ikari had not given her   
any orders on what to believe. She wanted to believe the Commander, but   
Ranma believed something else. He would not believe this unless he had   
been told to, but who would have told him to believe they were special?   
What did the Commander want her to do?   
  
Could Ranma be right about him, but wrong about herself? Even though   
they were the same person... "Who do I believe?..."  
  
She knew Ranma was saying something to her, but she did not listen. Rei   
was thinking, her face completely expressionless as she tried to wrap   
her mind around these mysteries. What was the correct thing to do? What   
should she be doing? Should she try to stop Ranma? That should only be   
necessary if he was compromising her ability to pilot or complete the   
Human Instrumentality Project. So far she had not managed to detect any   
adverse affects of having his soul reside within her.  
  
Rei blinked her eyes again and decided that she would need to keep a   
close eye on Ranma. If he showed any signs of trying to aid the Angels   
or endanger the Project, she would report him to Commander Ikari. The   
Commander had clearly said that these were her main priorities. He had   
also said that Ranma may do anything else he wished with her. After   
several hours of thought, Rei decided that this meant that it was safe   
for Ranma to continue to act in this manner. Perhaps it also meant that   
she could do whatever she wished so long as she was available for NERV.  
  
Silently, Rei lay there and wondered. What did she wish to do?  
  
***  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Akagi?"  
  
"Is Ayanami there?"  
  
Ranma put down the phone and looked around the small apartment. The   
place was barely big enough for one person, let alone two. Even after   
talking to Commander Ikari that morning, Ranma still had a hard time   
believing that people thought he was in some sort of relationship with   
Rei. After all, he was a martial artist rapidly approaching the prime   
of his life. He had no time for girlfriends. Or fiancées, he added as   
an afterthought, with a slight smirk that quickly faded.   
  
With a slight edge to his voice, Ranma replied. "No. She's not."  
  
While he could not see her face, Ranma could tell that the head of   
Evangelion project was smiling. "Well, in that case, Ranma, could you   
please tell her something the next time that you see her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Misato and I am going out to Jet Alone tomorrow. There's going to be a   
demonstration on there for the next couple of days."  
  
"Ahh... So why are you telling me?"  
  
"It means we need to cancel your Eva practice and sync test tomorrow.   
You do remember them, don't you?"  
  
Sweating nervously, Ranma tried to place as much honesty and confidence   
into his voice as possible. "Ahh.. Yeah, sure! Sync tests. No problem."  
  
"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. You're just too honest for your own good."  
  
*Ask Dr. Akagi how the deployment of the Jet Alone robot will affect   
the operational parameters of Project Eva.*  
  
'Sure, gimme a second.'  
  
"Hey, Doctor... How's the... um, deployment of the Jet Alone robot   
gunna...um."  
  
"How will JA1 affect your duties? I'm surprised you're asking Ranma. I   
would have expected that sort of question from someone more informed,   
like Ayanami. Are you sure she's not there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'm sure! No-one here but me. All by myself, that's me.   
Heh, heh..."  
  
Ritsuko gave a short giggle before she continued. She had the security   
report in front of her saying that Ayanami had gone to school and then   
come home. No-one had seen her leave the apartment, despite the fact   
that Ranma had gone out to train for a few hours. Since it was Ranma   
answering the phone, the conclusion was fairly obvious. Young love was   
so funny to watch.   
  
For a few moments Ritsuko honestly wondered what Ayanami thought about   
Ranma's attentions. It would make an interesting study really. That   
sort of emotional involvement would be entirely new to the girl.   
Perhaps Ritsuko should start to take notes on her progression. It would   
be a fascinating project to be able to monitor her emotional   
development.  
  
Equally interesting would be doing a psychology thesis on Ranma's   
mental state as he came to realise that his feelings for Ayanami were   
all one sided. According to all of the analysis and design that both   
Ritsuko and her mother had done, almost nothing should be able to shake   
their experiment out of its emotional wasteland. Normal human life was   
filled by emotion, and that was why Gendo had been so important to   
raising Ayanami Rei. The man was almost as emotionless as the girl, and   
his willingness and ability to sacrifice anything to his goals allowed   
him to control Ayanami perfectly.  
  
Enough speculation, Ranma deserved an answer to his question. He did   
not deserve the truth; it would spoil his impression of NERV as an   
humanitarian organisation. The truth that Ritsuko knew exactly what   
would happen to Jet Alone's demonstration was never going to be public   
knowledge.  
  
"JA's robot won't have much effect on you or your job. The Evangelions   
will always be necessary until the Angels are defeated. With our   
ability to generate an AT-Field, the Evangelions represent the Earth's   
only hope."  
  
Ranma swallowed audibly. "Well... I guess that's nice to know..."  
  
"All right Ranma. That was all I wanted to tell you. As soon as you've   
finished whatever you are up to with Ayanami, please pass on my message.   
Thanks."  
  
"Hey, I was just practising martial arts!"  
  
"Ranma, you were training here earlier this afternoon. No-one is that   
dedicated. At least try and pick a plausible excuse for the heavy   
breathing next time."  
  
"But---"  
  
"Goodbye, Ranma."  
  
With a click, the phone in Ranma's hand disconnected. 'Why doesn't   
anyone ever believe me?'  
  
*I believe you.*  
  
'Thanks, Rei.'  
  
***  
  
It had been two days since Ranma had spoken to Doctor Akagi Ritsuko on   
the telephone. By almost any measure, those days had been perfect. With   
Rei controlling the body and attending school, Ranma had been able to   
effectively sleep all day. They spent some common time in the evenings,   
but after and before school he could train as hard as he liked.  
  
In all honesty, Ranma was hard pressed to think of how life could be   
much better than the last couple of days. He had someone to talk to who   
did not constantly either cling onto him or thump him on the head, and   
he could train almost non-stop. Surely that was the definition of a   
good life. It had taken a bit of adjusting to, but Ranma was beginning   
to appreciate Rei as a conversationalist. When she did not have   
anything to say, she said nothing.   
  
Of course, he tended to have lots of important things to say about   
martial arts, but not once had Rei complained. The only other person   
who he had known that was willing to talk about martial arts that much   
was his father. Admittedly, Rei did not so much talk about martial   
arts; she just listened. Then again, Ranma assumed that she was   
listening. Since he knew that she was not particularly interested, he   
did not ask her any questions, so on the whole he just talked.  
  
Ranma was talking about he recent training as they walked through   
NERV's Geofront. He was hot and sweaty, but it was a good feeling. His   
blood still sang with adrenaline, and his muscles had the sore, stiff   
feeling that only comes with healthy exercise.  
  
Stopping partway through his description of his recent speed training,   
Ranma turned and smiled at Shinji who walked up behind them. "Hey,   
Shinji. What are you up to?"  
  
"Ranma-kun. I was just walking around. Why are you here? I thought you   
would be out in the city somewhere since it was a Saturday."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Nothing to do. I just thought I would come over here   
for a few hours and do some training. I was just going to head back   
home. How 'bout you?"  
  
Shinji grimaced. "I'm on site for any potential emergencies. Since   
Misato-san and Dr. Akagi are away, they wanted at least one of the   
pilots to be here."  
  
"Sure is quiet without them. Sometimes I think it's the girls that make   
everything noisy and confusing. That's what it was like before I came   
here. When it was just me and Pops, everything was nice. Soon as I   
started to settle down and..."  
  
Ranma trailed off. Thoughts of Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo flittered   
through his head. No matter how nice it was to be here today, he would   
have traded it all for a single hit in the head, or a single ramen or   
Okonomiyaki cooked just for him.   
  
"I... I don't really know. I used to live with my Aunt and Uncle... The   
only women I really know are Misato-san and Ayanami. I... I hardly   
think that Misato-san is a good example, she's always drinking and   
she's such a mess. I don't think all women could be like that."  
  
"Nah. They're worse. If they're not cooking for you, they're trying to   
kill you or date you. And if that ain't enough, they're always fighting   
each other. Trust me, Shinji, you get a few girls together and you'll   
never get any peace."  
  
*Do I cause you problems, Ranma?*  
  
'What? No, Rei. I mean... You're special.'  
  
Shinji looked at Ranma with doubt showing plainly on his face. "Are you   
sure? Misato-san can't cook, but she never really causes trouble. She   
just likes to.. Well, lay around the house, I guess."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Trust me, the tomboys who can't cook are the worst. I used   
to know this one who..."  
  
Shinji waited a moment. Even after waiting for a bit more, Ranma did   
not continue, he just looked off into the middle distance with a sad   
expression on his face. It was an expression Shinji knew well, because   
he wore it every time he thought about his mother.  
  
"Do you... That is... Umm..."  
  
Forcing a smile to his face, Ranma turned and gave Shinji a grin. He   
had been putting off his search for Akane's grave because he knew it   
would be hard to visit. It was even worse trying to talk to someone   
about it. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji looked up and briefly considered the inside of the Geofront. "I   
guess..."   
  
"What are you up to today?"  
  
"Well, I was going to---" The strident ringing of Shinji's mobile phone   
cut him off. When Shinji pulled out the phone and began speaking into   
it, Ranma turned away and admired the view. He was contemplating the   
aesthetics of the monorail that corkscrewed its way around the side of   
the Geofront when Rei spoke.  
  
*Am I special?*  
  
'Sure, Rei.'  
  
*How do you know?*  
  
'Ahh... That's a hard one. I guess we're all special. I mean, it's not   
as though they have a dozen of you in stock and can just pull out   
another Ayanami Rei when they need one, is it?'  
  
*Not a dozen... No.*  
  
'See, and that makes you special. You're a person. Hey, you're a part   
of me, that has to make you special.'  
  
*So I am special because I am part of you.*  
  
'No, that ain't it. You're special because you're my friend. You don't   
have to do nothing, and you don't have to say nothing. It's not because   
you're like someone else, it's because you're you. That's what makes   
you special. Understand?'  
  
For a while, there was just the sound of Shinji talking on the phone.   
*No.*  
  
'You know, Rei, you've got a real confidence problem. Didn't no-one   
ever say how you do a good job and stuff?'  
  
*Commander Ikari once told me that I was fulfilling my role, and that   
there should be no delays in the schedule.*  
  
'Hmm... That ain't exactly what I meant. You gotta---'  
  
"Ranma!" Shinji called out. "Misato-san's in trouble! Something went   
wrong at Jet Alone and we need to stop the robot."  
  
The mere thought of action and challenge brought light to Ranma's eyes.   
"Great! When do we leave?"  
  
For a moment the Third Child was taken aback, but then he remembered   
who he was talking to. This was Ranma, the same madman that volunteered   
to get back into the entry plug even after he had been hurt so badly   
from the bio-feedback during the last Angel attack. In a calming manner,   
Shinji held up his hands. "That's... That's not really what I meant.   
Misato-san wants me to come and help her. We need an Evangelion there   
to keep the robot from reaching Tokyo-2. I... I don't know all of the   
details. Misato-san was going to tell me on the plane there."   
  
"But what am I supposed to do? Why can't I go instead? I bet I could   
beat it faster than you could."  
  
"I... I don't know. She only said that I was needed. I don't even think   
we're trying to destroy it. Besides, what about Ayanami? She'll still   
be here too."  
  
"Yeah, but she's..."  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"Ah... Heh, heh... Nothing, nothing at all... All right Shinji, you can   
go this time, but just remember something. While you're off fighting   
this thing, Rei and me are gunna be training! Saotome Ranma will never   
be second choice in anything for fighting!"  
  
"That's, um... nice... Ranma. I'll see you later."  
  
Watching Shinji walk into the distance, Ranma grimaced. It really got   
to him that someone else would be chosen as first preference when it   
came to fighting. Regardless of the fact that he wanted to head back   
into the command centre of NERV and practice fighting in their Eva,   
Ranma continued on his way out. He had made a commitment to Rei that on   
the weekend they would share their time. This morning they had agreed   
that he could have the morning for training, and the she could have   
control in the afternoon.  
  
As important as fighting was to him, the idea of ignoring Rei's needs   
and going back hardly even crossed his mind. It was not the risk of   
retribution that prevented the action, it was simply that he had told   
her she could be in control in the afternoon. Ranma's word was his bond,   
even if it was made in haste. A man could lose everything, but still   
have his honour. But a man who lost his honour - who broke his word at   
the first difficulty - what did he have at all?  
  
'Rei, do you really think Misato-san chose him because he's better than   
us?'  
  
*Commander Ikari will tell the newspapers that he wanted to keep two   
Evangelion pilots here in case Tokyo-3 is attacked.*  
  
'Really? Do you think he wants us here to protect everyone?'  
  
*No. There is no danger of attack.*  
  
***  
  
In the year of 2014, it would be a sorry error to allow oneself to fall   
into assuming the stereotypes of the proceeding century. Most notable   
of these was sexism. Of the senior officers in NERV, two were male and   
two were female.   
  
In Doctor Akagi Ritsuko's professional opinion, there was a very simple   
reason why the commander-in-chief of the most powerful government   
agency in the world was a man. It was because Ikari Gendo had been born   
male. If he had been born female, Gendo still would have been the one   
to rise to the position of power. No-one else in the world was driven   
enough, committed enough. Ruthless enough.  
  
"Shinji-kun has JA1 in his grip. OK... Misato's inside now."  
  
Sparing a glance from the field glasses, Ritsuko looked at the small,   
portable terminal next to her. Through this very terminal, she   
controlled all of the vital systems on the JA1 robot. She had no idea   
who had infiltrated the rival company, nor how they had arranged to   
sabotage the systems. All she knew was that she now was the only person   
in the world that could avert a catastrophe.   
  
"Excellent. Tell me when the robot enters Tokyo-2."  
  
"Sir... They still haven't completed the evacuation of Tokyo-2."  
  
"I am aware of that. Jet Alone will not lose sufficient credibility and   
therefore funding unless there is a spectacular error. Proceed with the   
operation."  
  
Ritsuko looked through the field glasses again and chewed her lip. She   
knew that the world's only hope was NERV, but these tactics did not sit   
well with her. "Perhaps..."  
  
"If you had any better suggestions, they should have been raised at the   
appropriate time. Proceed with the operation."  
  
Minutes passed. In one-ear piece, Ritsuko could hear the frantic   
shouting of Shinji and Misato. Misato had come across the fact that the   
emergency shutdown codes had been disabled. Flicking a glance to the   
laptop's screen Ritsuko returned to watching the giant machines   
struggle against each other. All it would take was for her to press one   
button and the control rods could be re-inserted into the fission pile.  
  
"Is the operation complete yet?"  
  
"Negative Commander. Captain Katsuragi's plan has worked better than   
anticipated. Since the Evangelion was deployed, JA1 has made no   
effective forward motion."  
  
Gendo snorted into her earpiece. It had been a simple and elegant plan.   
When Jet Alone did their field test and demonstration of it's new JA1   
robot, they would discredit it and call upon the United Nations to   
cease funding the smaller company. With operating costs for the   
Evangelions being higher than anticipated, NERV could not afford to let   
a rival company suck away some of the funding that it needed.  
  
Ritsuko was well aware of why they were doing this. She regretted it,   
she honestly did. In an ideal world, everyone would have had the   
funding to work on research projects of this sort of grand scale.   
Unfortunately, this was far from an ideal world, and only one could   
survive in this harsh economic climate. That one must be NERV. No-one   
else had the AT-Field. No-one else could possibly match their   
capabilities.   
  
No-one else could make all of humanity into gods.  
  
There were precisely four people in NERV that knew what they were   
really doing. Ritsuko was one of them, and some days, she even   
questioned the true extent of her knowledge. She knew that through the   
Evangelion project, they could prevent the Angels from triggering Third   
Impact. By saving the world, it would buy them sufficient time to   
complete NERV's true, hidden agenda. An agenda so important, barely a   
dozen people in the entire world knew of its existence.  
  
"Sir, I've allowed the damping rods to enter slightly for extra time,   
but I don't see anyway of getting JA1 past Shinji's Eva."  
  
"Hmmm. I should have foreseen this. We set out to demonstrate the Eva's   
superiority, and it has worked against us. The Evangelion is   
generations ahead of JA1. There is no chance that the robot will   
succeed in reaching the city without external intervention."   
  
The voices in Ritsuko's other earplug were getting quite frantic.   
According to the screen in front of her, the JA1 would go critical in   
less than a minute.  
  
"Will we go ahead with the meltdown now that we cannot reach the city?"  
  
"I see no reason not to. Unit-01's AT-Field will render it immune to   
anything as trivial as a nuclear meltdown."  
  
Ritsuko paused and licked her lips. Misato was her friend. More   
importantly, she was in charge of the military operations of NERV.  
  
"Captain Katsuragi is still inside."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The countdown time was nearing its end.  
  
"Will her death be sufficient advantage? Everyone has already seen that   
the JA1 is an unacceptable risk."  
  
The numbers ticked inexorably down. All it would take was a single   
touch of her finger, and the dampener rods would be shunted into their   
shutdown position. A single button on her laptop was all that stood   
between Misato and a glowing hole in the desert.  
  
Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
"Damp the pile."  
  
While she heard cheers in one earpiece as the staff in Jet Alone   
celebrated, there was a quiet click of disconnection in the other.   
Commander Ikari's plan had not gone quite as he had expected, but in   
her heart, Ritsuko could not find any sorrow for that. Thousands,   
possibly millions of people would live as a result of Shinji's actions.   
It was something he could be proud of, especially if he never found out   
about the cause of the near-disaster.  
  
***  
  
Ranma was bored. To say that he was bored brought whole new levels of   
meaning to the word. With their busy school and training schedule,   
Ranma had never really had time to appreciate what Ayanami Rei's life   
was like before he arrived.   
  
Before Ranma had arrived, Rei life had consisted of going to school,   
working with NERV and living at home. Some might say that those tasks   
in themselves constituted a busy and exciting life, but it depended on   
your level of involvement. For Rei, going to school and working at NERV   
entailed doing exactly that. She would go there, do what she was told,   
then leave. There was no socialisation, no extracurricular activity, no   
heartfelt devotion to a task.  
  
Living at home was just that: living. That was all she did; she lived.   
She would lie on her bed, staring blankly at the wall; breathing in and   
out. After they had come home, she had changed, lay down and stared at   
the wall. She was not asleep, she was not talking, nor was she doing   
anything. The sole movement and excitement in this routine came every   
now and again when she would blink.  
  
Ranma was bored.  
  
*Rei! We've been like this for ten minutes now! What are you doing?*  
  
'I am waiting.'  
  
*What for?*  
  
'School.'  
  
*WHAT? But that's not until Monday...*  
  
'Yes. Commander Ikari said that when I had completed all my other tasks,   
and there was nothing else to do, I should wait patiently. '  
  
If Ranma had been in control, he would have been banging his head   
against the wall in frustration. It was always Commander Ikari this,   
and Commander Ikari that. It was almost like Rei was his puppet or   
something. *Have you considered doing something while you wait?*  
  
'No.'  
  
*Perhaps you should consider it now. I'm getting bored just laying   
here.*  
  
Silence reigned. Ranma did not interrupt. He knew that it was futile   
trying to rush Rei into these things. She was not like him; he could   
make decisions instantly, she preferred to think. He liked action, she   
preferred inactivity. He was outspoken and direct, she was quiet and   
never criticised.  
  
Caught up in listing the differences between them, Ranma was caught by   
surprise when they suddenly moved. Feeling her legs move, Ranma looked   
around, trying to understand what had roused her from her supine   
position.  
  
*What's happening? Where are we going?*  
  
'We are going into the city.'  
  
*Why?*  
  
'To purchase clothes.'  
  
Ranma was stunned. Rei was going to buy clothes? The girl that owned   
precisely three identical school uniforms and two swimsuits? Even one   
of those swimsuits was part of the school uniform. This same Rei was   
going out to buy clothes.  
  
*Why are you going to get clothes?*  
  
Ranma felt the muscles in her face tense slightly. Not enough to move   
the skin and make it visible, but they were the right muscles for a   
smile. 'No-one told me not to.'  
  
***  
  
Ranma had finally come to accept the clothes that Rei had proposed. He   
had no problem in her taste in clothing; it was simply that she had   
feminine tastes. Nothing overly frilly or lacy, but things like skirts   
and dresses always made him nervous. True, they had managed to avoid   
being splashed with hot water while she was at school so far, but he   
could not expect it to last forever. Since she had refused to wear his   
clothes to school - Commander Ikari had told her to wear a uniform - he   
had nervously tolerated it. But voluntarily putting him at risk by   
wearing a dress when they did not need to...  
  
*All right, Rei. Get what you want, but nothing too girly.*  
  
'I am a girl.'  
  
*But I'm not! What if we get splashed while you're wearing that pink   
thing?*  
  
There was silence while Rei contemplated the pink teddy. To get to the   
casual wear section of the store, Rei had taken the direct route   
through the store. Needless to say, that had given Ranma a close-up and   
personal view of the entire lingerie section.  
  
'If someone saw us wearing that, they would be inside our house. We do   
not normally have guests.'  
  
*That isn't how it works. Just say a revenge crazed martial artist   
attacks you in the middle of the night. When you fight back, the battle   
goes outside, and right in the middle of a café, someone splashes you   
with hot tea. Then think how we would look.*  
  
'Is that likely to happen?'  
  
*I guess. It's happened to me a couple of times...*  
  
Nodding to indicate her acceptance of the wisdom that comes from   
experience, Rei moved to the next rack. 'In that case, they would   
probably assume that you are a pervert.'  
  
*Thanks, you're a big help.*  
  
She still needed sleep clothes, but if they caused Ranma that much   
difficulty, she could wear something different. Picking up several   
pairs of matching tops and bottoms, she collected a few style   
variations all in plain colours. Idly she wondered what it would be   
like to sleep in something other than her school uniform.  
  
Getting the rest of the clothes was even easier. With the staff at NERV   
being her main reference for fashion, Rei did not have particularly   
outgoing taste. Having pretended to be a girl often enough, Ranma was   
well versed in how to choose clothes that accentuated whatever features   
you wished.   
  
One of the most important things he had learned in his previous life   
was when he had taught his female mirror-twin to pick up boys. He had   
gone out on the town with the female duplicate of himself and shown her   
how to dress and how to act so as to drive the boys wild. All of that   
knowledge and experience were put to use right now. Nothing could   
change the fact that Rei had a good body and great face, but it was   
easy enough to steer her away from the clothes that would make every   
boy that saw her fall down drooling. Lining Rei up with dates was not   
something high on his list of things to do.  
  
Despite his reluctance to make Rei too enticing, Ranma had his pride.   
More importantly, Rei deserved to have her own pride too. With careful   
eyes, Ranma helped Rei choose an assortment of clothes that would serve   
her well in almost every situation. Fortunately, at the moment, their   
sizes were fairly similar. Due to a girl's earlier start into puberty,   
Ranma was in no great danger of destroying the clothes if Rei suddenly   
was splashed by hot water. Always an important thing to be aware of if   
you have a Jusenkyo curse.  
  
Since they were getting clothes for all occasions, Ranma convinced Rei   
to get something suited for more formal business use. Wearing the sharp,   
well cut, red skirt-suit, he was sure that she would stun anyone at   
NERV. Of course, Ranma did not need to dress up to stun people, he was   
good enough at martial arts that he did not need to worry. Rei on the   
other hand could use it as a sort of brace; something to bolster her   
ego when she went to talk to the senior staff there. It would be   
especially useful when she spoke to Gendo, since he seemed to have such   
an uncaring opinion of her. Maybe this would give her the confidence to   
stand up to him.  
  
They were approaching the sales counter with their latest armful when   
something occurred to Ranma. *Hey, Rei! How are you going to pay for   
all of this?*  
  
'I have a credit cared linked to a NERV account. The account is for the   
provisioning of maintenance and equipment as needed for the First   
Child.'  
  
*Wow, not bad. Do I get anything like that?*  
  
'There should be one in the information packet provided by Doctor Akagi   
that you have not read.'  
  
That kept him quiet. He had been wondering how Rei had afforded the   
food they had been buying, and now he knew. Through Rei's eyes, Ranma   
watched the sales lady as she packaged Rei's purchases. He could tell   
what the woman had been thinking by the way that she acted while they   
were selecting their purchases. Suspicious of the pale girl who   
examined every garment with the same total intensity, the sales woman   
may have been worried about Rei's intentions. When she tried the credit   
card and the sale went through without a hitch, the woman visibly   
relaxed.  
  
When they got back to the apartment and Rei immediately began to change   
out of her school uniform, Ranma began to feel worried. What if Rei   
intended to get changed then go back to lying on the bed? How could he   
possibly stand the boredom again? It had been quite nice with the two   
of them walking around and talking, but now that was done, he needed to   
find something else to distract her.  
  
When she packed her swimsuit and towel into a bag, Ranma got excited.   
This could be what he had been searching for ever since he met her.   
Swimming! She had been several times in the past, and now she was going   
again. There was no obvious motivation, and no requirement being   
imposed on them like at school.  
  
*Are we going swimming?*  
  
'Yes.'  
  
They were half way to the train station before Ranma realised that he   
had again missed an important fact about Rei. Despite talking with her   
on such a regular basis, it was easy to forget that she was a very   
literal person. *Where are we going?*  
  
'NERV. There is a pool on sub-level six.'  
  
Hoping that this must finally be an activity that Rei did because she   
enjoyed it rather than it was forced on her, Ranma tried to coax her   
along in the right direction. *Why are we going swimming?*  
  
'Commander Ikari stated that I must have sufficient physical activity   
each week so as to be an effective pilot for Unit-00. Swimming not less   
than three times per week was recommended.'  
  
For a moment Ranma's hopes were dashed. How was he supposed to   
understand someone like Rei? How was he supposed to be nice to someone   
like her when she did not have any wants or desires? Shampoo, Ukyo,   
Akane, even Kasumi seemed like the worlds greediest, most demanding   
people in the world compared to Rei. To get a smile of friendship out   
of the girls he used to know was so easy. Eat their food, say something   
nice, even just smile at them and they would be your friend. He had   
lived with Rei now for weeks, and he was still no closer to being her   
friend.  
  
Ranma never had many friends when he was growing up, and every one was   
precious to him. That was why he had hounded Shampoo so much when she   
had worn the Contrary Jewel. It was also why he chased Akane across all   
of Japan and half of China on numerous occasions. He would never desert   
his friends, and he would never allow them to forced into something   
against their will. How he could possibly accomplish that with Rei was   
beyond him. She did not display a desire for anything beyond what she   
was instructed to do. How could he help her, how could he get to know   
her if they could not be friends? They shared the same body, but he   
still felt like they were strangers.  
  
*Considering the fact that I'm training for four or five hours a day,   
and doing other stuff, is that enough exercise for you? We've already   
seen the pain and growth and stuff carries over between us.*  
  
'Yes.'  
  
In the middle of the train station, Rei stopped. She faced straight   
ahead, eyes not seeing anything. People walked around them, but they   
did not move. Although he knew she was working on a weighty question,   
Ranma eventually interrupted her, but it was to no avail. After almost   
ten minutes of thought, Rei started forwards again, the sounds of her   
shoes once again blending into the sounds around them.  
  
*What was the matter? Why'd you stop?*  
  
'I have decided. I do not need to go swimming. I am not required to go   
swimming. I _want_ to go swimming.'  
  
***  
  
Ranma was back in Gendo's office again. He was not there in person, but   
instead he was again a passenger within Rei's skull. The last week had   
finally seen a change in their relationship. A week ago, Rei had   
discovered that she enjoyed swimming. It may have started out as an   
order from Commander Ikari Gendo, but now it was a hobby, a sport that   
she enjoyed. It had also become a normal part of their daily routine.   
Ranma had shortened his workout, focussing mainly on his technique, and   
Rei's swimming was providing part of the exercise, helping to look   
after the endurance.  
  
Most importantly, it gave them a common ground. After much searching,   
they had something that they both enjoyed, and they both understood.   
Although Ranma had not been fond of swimming since he got his curse, he   
had once been very proficient at it. When he and father had made their   
ill-fated trip to China, it had been the power of their arms and legs   
that had allowed the pair to swim the distance.   
  
Rei had politely pointed out that it would no longer be possible to   
swim the distance due to the rise in the sea level. With the melting of   
the southern polar icecap, the sea level had risen dozens of meters,   
and now large portions of coastal Japan and China were underwater.   
Assuming that he could make the distance, the risk of being snagged on   
an unseen submerged tree or building was quite high. Worse still, with   
surf sometimes breaking over the remains of cities, they could be   
dashed to death through no fault of their own.  
  
After talking to Ranma for a while during the week, Rei had come to the   
realisation that since Ranma had not read his NERV briefing material,   
she was not sure what security clearance he had been awarded. Since she   
had been directly ordered not to reveal any NERV secrets to those   
people who did not have the clearance, she needed to get Ranma   
sufficient security clearance. More importantly he would need the   
clearance in less than a week. In one week's time, she would be   
returning to the restricted levels of the Geofront for further testing   
of the cloning process.   
  
"Commander Ikari."  
  
"Rei." The commander sat behind his desk with his hands clasped in   
front of his chin. "You are not wearing your school uniform. Why is   
that, Rei?"  
  
In truth, she was wearing a rather attractive blouse and skirt   
combination that looked very nice. A simple black skirt of modest   
length showed her trim figure, while the pale blue blouse matched   
almost perfectly with her hair, but did not clash with her pale   
appearance. White stockings and simple, black, low heeled shoes showed   
off her trim legs. While no more flesh was shown in these clothes   
compared to her school uniform, it did more to flatter her than the   
uncomplimentary clothes.   
  
Taking advantage of the silence that indicated his charge's ongoing   
cognition, Gendo paused to examine her slightly longer than would be   
considered acceptable in polite society. Possibly it was just that   
girls can change so rapidly at this age, or maybe it was even her   
"special" DNA, but something seemed different about Rei. She looked   
fitter, leaner, more than the pencil thin girl that she had been. From   
what he could see of her calves from where he sat, they seemed more   
like a runner's muscles, rather than someone who only did the minimal   
exercise like she did. Perhaps he should schedule a complete physical   
for her soon.   
  
"I am wearing clothes appropriate for not being at school."   
  
A generous person would have acknowledged Gendo's slight head movement   
as nod. Although he accepted the answer that she had given, the fact   
that he had needed to ask her at all concerned him greatly. Rei was not   
supposed to have the creativity needed to spontaneously go out and   
select an appropriate wardrobe for herself. She should also not be   
inclined in any way towards being sociable and caring about what she   
was wearing.  
  
Ayanami Rei was the key to his destiny. She was an vital part of the   
Human Instrumentality Project, and absolutely vital in his being   
reunited with his beloved Yui. Many people would question the actions   
that Ayanami would be required to carry out to complete the Project. If   
she began to have independent thought and emotion, she might begin to   
question his orders too. This was a concerning development that he   
would need to watch closely.  
  
"What did you want to speak to me about, Rei?"  
  
"I need to know Ranma's security clearance."  
  
Gendo gave a cruel smile. Perhaps things were not as bad as he had   
initially expected. Rei might be showing signs of original thought, but   
that could simply be the Saotome boy forcing his preferences onto the   
girl. If she was concerned about his security clearance, she was   
clearly still Gendo's tool.  
  
"The boy's clearance is Red. He may know anything that is essential to   
his role, but you are under no obligation to tell him anything."  
  
Rei nodded. "What if he finds out from other sources?"  
  
Gendo considered that. "Knowledge of the truth is considered Ultra-  
Violet. Under no circumstances should you reveal the truth of what is   
occurring to him. Remember, knowledge that there is a hidden truth is   
considered Green clearance. You should provide no indication to him of   
your function within NERV."  
  
"I understand. Is it acceptable for him to learn these facts if you or   
Doctor Akagi tell him?"  
  
"I do not expect to tell him, but if I do, then yes, he may know."  
  
Rei nodded once and left the room. She was one of the few people that   
did not always wait for him to dismiss them before she left. She felt   
as comfortable around Gendo as she did around anyone else. Since she   
knew that he did not need her for anything else, she assumed that there   
was no other reason for her to stay. It was an attitude that Gendo   
quite appreciated. Quiet functionality. As perfect and useful in person   
as it was in any machine.  
  
They were outside the office before Ranma dared to ask a question that   
had been preying on his mind since they entered. *Why haven't you told   
him about me?*  
  
'If Commander Ikari wanted to know about you, he would have asked.'  
  
*Come on, Rei. That can't be the only reason. I heard what you said in   
there. You know stuff you ain't telling me, but you set him up. If he   
don't know I'm in here, he won't try and hide anything. Why? Why'd you   
do it, Rei?*  
  
The only sound within the bowels of NERV's headquarters was the soft   
sound of air conditioning and the quiet click of her shoes on the   
utilitarian grey floor.  
  
'I wish to go for a swim.'  
  
*Hey! That ain't no answer!*  
  
Silence was his only answer. 'I wish to go for a swim'? What sort of   
answer was that? What did swimming have to do with Rei trying to fool   
her boss? Ranma had a horrible suspicion that if Gendo did find out   
about him, something terrible might happen to him. But even then, Rei   
had said nothing about that. All she had said was swimming. Why   
swimming?  
  
***  
  
"At the conclusion of the synchronisation tests, you will come to my   
office, Captain."  
  
Misato nodded. When the normally cold Commander gave you an invitation   
worded in that way, it was easy to understand that refusal was not an   
option. Since it was almost dinner time, she had been intending to grab   
Shinji and head for a ramen shop that she knew. The ramen was fairly   
average, but the drive-in liquor shop next to it had great prices.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Ahh, Rei reported that Pilot Saotome would not be able to   
attend. She said that he was currently unavailable, whatever that   
means."  
  
"I see. What do you propose to do about that?"  
  
Briefly Misato considered changing her initial plan, but then decided   
against it. "Nothing, Sir. Pilot Saotome has logged almost twenty hours   
of practice time in the last week. Considering his dedication to the   
project, I feel willing to let this one slip, Sir."  
  
"Very well. My office, as soon as the tests are complete."  
  
From that point on, the tests could not finish soon enough for Misato,   
who was filled with concern over what Gendo may have wanted. Shinji's   
constant improvement was something to look on with joy. At this rate he   
should have no problems in future battles from poor synchronisation.   
The surprising aspect of the test was Ayanami's increase. Up by a   
healthy three percent in the last two weeks, she was showing amazing   
improvement for someone that had not done any training.   
  
Maybe relaxing with Ranma had helped her, Misato speculated. She had   
shared a giggle with the rest of the command staff when the story got   
around that Ranma and Rei were living together. Personally, she thought   
it was kind of cute. Not that she thought they should be doing anything   
at their age, but it was good for a laugh.   
  
When the tests ended and she made her way to the Commander's office, it   
was with slight hesitation that she pressed the admittance key and   
watched the door slide open. "You wanted me, Sir?"  
  
"Yes. As you are no doubt aware, we have been having discipline   
problems with the Children recently. Saotome's flagrant disregard for   
procedures today was simply another indication of this chaos."  
  
"Well... I'm, not sure that it is quite that bad, Sir."  
  
Gendo steepled his hands and leaned back slightly. "You are to be   
congratulated, Captain. Your work with the Third Child has produced   
most desirable results in the last few weeks. Under your influence he   
has proven to be sufficiently tractable and obedient. Well done."  
  
"Ahh... Thank you, Sir."  
  
Surprised by his unexpected compliment, Misato was shocked even further   
by his next comments. "However, you will not be aware that after Jet   
Alone, we have been able to put sufficient pressure on the UN and the   
Germans to release the Second Child and the first production model   
Evangelion to us. Their arrival is expected at the end of next week."  
  
"That's good news, Sir."  
  
"In light of your performance, I am hereby expanding your duties,   
_Major_ Katsuragi."  
  
Major! Promoted just like that! All she had done was look after Shin-  
chan and provide him the occasional curry, and she was being promoted.   
Who would have believed it?  
  
"As a part of this promotion, you will be moved to a new secure   
apartment complex on San-Chome. Since this will be within your current   
suburb, the move will be carried out the day the Second Child arrives.   
Your new duties will include the oversight, maintenance and security of   
all the Children."  
  
"Sir? All of the Children? Even Ayanami and Saotome?"  
  
"Especially those two. Saotome is exhibiting traits of being a rogue   
element and an independent thinker. I trust that you will be able to   
curb this as well as you did with Shinji. More importantly, by   
gathering the Children together, you will be able to provide them with   
the security that is needed. I intend to see an end to this practice of   
the Children vanishing whenever they feel like it."  
  
"Y-Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down."  
  
"I know that you will do your best. When the Second Child arrives, I   
want you to take Shinji out to meet her. During this time, NERV staff   
will relocate your belongings. As Rei will be required here, she must   
remain. You may take Saotome or not, as you please."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I'll ask him before we go and pick up Asuka. Is that all,   
Sir?"  
  
"No, Major. As part of your security role, you will be expected to   
undergo additional training. I am aware that you have had basic   
training in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat. During the next   
three months, you will be re-familiarised with these, and then proceed   
to more advanced training. You shall also be required to carry a   
minimum of one firearm from this time onwards."  
  
All Misato could do was nod. Even after Second Impact and the chaos   
that followed it, almost no-one in Japan could carry firearms. To carry   
one at all times, not just while in uniform, was almost unheard of.  
  
"Do not misunderstand me, Major. Those Children are the future of our   
planet. I would rate their lives more highly than any person in this   
facility. In particular, they are more important than any person who   
might attack them. Are you completely clear?"  
  
After an audible gulp, the newly appointed Major nodded. She understood   
exactly what he meant, and exactly what the training would enable her   
to do. She had just become the last line of protection between a group   
of defenceless fourteen-year-olds and any human threat on the planet.  
  
---  
End Of Chapter  
  
  
  
  



	6. Dairokuwa

_______________________  
/ \  
| Teineina Tenshi No Teze |  
| (Kind Angel's Thesis) |  
\_______________________/  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all character belongs to Gainax  
Ranma 1/2 and all characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko  
No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to my pre-readers:  
Ben  
Aevan http://aevan.virtualave.net  
Kevin D. Hammel http://www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/  
Blood Blade http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/5920  
Mike Rever  
Robert MacNab  
  
Please distribute this work unaltered and crediting the author.  
dzillman@ozemail.com.au  
http://www.ozemail.com.au/~dzillman/fire  
  
What has gone before:  
In the year 2000, Ranma was attacked by a demon summoned by Happosai.   
In an attempt to save Akane, he travelled to the Antarctic to gain   
power of a heavenly warrior Cologne told him about. Unfortunately, he   
died in the effort.   
  
It is now 2015, and Ranma has been reborn and recruited as the Fourth   
Child for NERV. In some unknown manner, Rei and Ranma share the same   
body, changing bodies and controlling personalities in the same way   
that Ranma's curse always used to work. Despite the fact that Shinji   
was the one chosen to help with the out of control Jet Alone robot,   
Ranma is happy with life. Rei is starting to show signs of a   
personality, and there are plenty of people to train with in NERV's   
security teams.   
  
  
dairokuwa  
(Story 6)  
---------  
  
'I do not understand. Dr. Akagi and Captain Katsuragi both wear very   
short skirts. Why should I not wear them also?'  
  
Ranma had been fervently hoping that Rei would not ask that question.   
As far as he could tell, there was one simple reason why both of their   
bosses tended to show off like that: both were good looking women, and   
both wanted attention. That sort of attention was exactly what he did   
not want Rei to receive. For a terrified moment Ranma visualised   
himself watching through Rei's eyes as she kissed a boy. Without   
control of the body, he could not shudder, but he wanted to.  
  
Desperate to stave off any attempt by Rei to dress like Misato, Ranma   
fell back on a dirty tactic. *They want to pick up boys. Has Commander   
Ikari told you to have a boyfriend?*  
  
'No.'  
  
As soon as he had uttered the words to Rei, Ranma immediately felt bad.   
He was the intruder here. From what little he knew of her life, Rei had   
been a completely normal schoolgirl - if rather impressionable - before   
he arrived. It was really unfair to force her into a decision like that.   
He knew that Gendo would not have told her to find a boyfriend, and   
without orders, she would almost certainly make no move in that   
direction by herself.   
  
Despite the fact that she was entirely capable of making her own   
decisions, Rei tended not to make them unless forced. By invoking the   
commander's name like that, Ranma killed her social life more   
effectively than if he yelled and screamed at her. There was almost   
nothing in the world that he feared more than Rei being involved with   
someone, but the guilt of forcing her into an unwanted decision quickly   
began to gnaw at him.   
  
While Rei continued to get changed for her training session in the Eva   
today, Ranma struggled. He could not encourage her, no matter how   
normal it might be for girls her age. He simply could not. But cutting   
her off like that, making the decision for her; the guilt would eat   
away at him from inside. Rei was so different from all the girls he   
used to know. If someone had even suggested that there was something   
that one of his fiancees could not or should not do, they would be   
doing it in a flash. Rei would silently nod her head and accept what   
she was told. Knowing that he would not be able to sleep well again   
until he asked, Ranma slowly found his voice.  
  
*R-Rei? D-Do you want a b-b-boyfriend?*  
  
Rei's habit of considering things and responding slowly normally did   
not matter. This time, it did. If he had control of their body, he   
would have been chewing his nails, pacing, jumping off the walls and   
screaming in frustration... All at the same time if physically possible.   
Being trapped inside her mind, all he could do was wait and fret  
  
'No.'  
  
The quiet word came at the completion of her dressing. He had been so   
nervous, he had not even noticed the strange, slick feeling of donning   
the rubber protective suit. In his fragile, tortured state of mind,   
that was probably a good thing. Heaving a mental sigh of relief, Ranma   
felt much better. He had done it properly this time. He had actually   
asked her what she wanted. Now there was no need for him to feel guilty   
about anything.  
  
'Why are you nervous?'  
  
*Hey! I'm not nervous, I'm just---*  
  
Ranma stopped in mid sentence. Whenever Rei changed clothes or took a   
bath, he deliberately turned his attention elsewhere and avoided   
looking through her eyes. Now he made the mistake of doing just that,   
despite the fact that she had finished changing. Rei was standing   
directly in front of a mirror, looking at herself while she spoke to   
him. Trapped by the image in front of him, Ranma took his first good   
look at Ayanami Rei, First Child of the Evangelion Project, while she   
was dressed in her plug suit.  
  
For the most part, the suit was white, with the occasional black   
highlight. Vacuum sealed against her body for maximum sensor contact   
and protection, it gave her the appearance of a die-cast plastic statue.   
An extremely elegant, plastic statue, his numbed brain told him. He   
knew from wearing it that the suit was a good fit, but until he saw it   
on Rei, he never realised just how good that fit was. The designers had   
obviously been careful that nothing indecent was shown, but there was   
almost nothing left to the imagination.  
  
He had seen girls in extremely revealing clothes in the past, but   
somehow they did not have quite the same impact as this. Despite the   
fact that the plug-suit covered everything from her neck down, it   
covered it in a way that even a swimsuit had difficulty copying. Every   
curve, every line, was brought to the viewer's attention. Numbed   
completely, Ranma looked out Rei's red eyes and gibbered incoherently.   
He had never seen anyone wear something like this before. Just   
picturing anyone else he knew in one - Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, even   
Akane - threw his brain into overload.  
  
After getting no response to several of her questions, Rei waved a hand   
in front of her face, but even that elicited no query or complaint.   
After waiting as long as she could, Rei eventually left the change   
rooms. As she walked to the training area where she would practice   
target shooting, she wondered what had happened to Ranma. Normally he   
never stopped talking. Now he was completely silent.   
  
Stranger still, Rei kept feeling an unusual tingling sensation in her   
nose. She wondered if this meant that Ranma would have been doing   
something strange if he had been in charge.  
  
***  
  
Tuesday morning started out like any other. There was a talk by their   
teacher on Second Impact and its repercussions on society. Since Rei   
was attending class, Ranma was asleep. At least, he had been asleep   
until Rei had woken him with a mental shout that she needed to speak to   
him.  
  
Yesterday she had taken copious notes on what the teacher was saying.   
She had never bothered to pay more than minimal attention to this class   
because she knew that it was a NERV public relations fabrication. All   
that Commander Ikari required was satisfactory progress. That was so   
easy to attain that even Ranma could manage, despite his very limited   
attendance.   
  
*What?! What is it Rei? Are we under attack? Why'd you wake me?*  
  
'I must teach you about Second Impact. You must know the truth so that   
you will not hamper my ability to perform my tasks at NERV.'  
  
*Huh? What are you talking about? I already know about Second Impact.   
The teacher tells us about it every day, doesn't he?*  
  
Rei pointed to her notes on the computer screen. 'This is the official   
description of what occurred during Second Impact.' She scrolled   
through her notes slightly. 'As you can see, a small meteorite   
travelling at close to the speed of light impacted Antarctica in the   
year 2000. The resulting destruction killed two thirds of the Earth's   
population.'  
  
*I know this, Rei. Let me go back to sleep. I was up all night   
yesterday training.*  
  
'This is not the truth.'  
  
*Sure, sure. I knew... IT'S WHAT?!*  
  
'It is not the truth. That is a story that was fabricated to protect   
NERV.'  
  
*Huh? What does NERV have to do with anything? I thought they were   
created to fight the Angels.*  
  
'Correct. NERV is the only group capable of stopping the Angels. This   
is why the truth is not allowed to be revealed to the pubic. NERV is   
aware of the true cause of Second Impact.'  
  
When Ranma was quiet for a while, Rei continued. 'In the year 2000, an   
expedition was sent to Antarctica to visit a location close to the   
South Pole. This expedition was charged with finding an Angel that was   
buried there.'  
  
*The Katsuragi Expedition...* Ranma whispered.  
  
Despite her expressionless tone, Ranma could have sworn he heard   
surprise in her voice. 'Correct. How did you know of their existence?'  
  
*I was there for the same reason. I caught a lift with the Katsuragi   
expedition to the South Pole. From what I heard, they were supposed to   
be doing a geological survey and testing a new survival capsule. So   
that was all a front for NERV, was it?*  
  
'No. NERV was not formed until almost five years later. The existence   
of the Angel, named Adam, had been discovered in ancient Chinese and   
Hebrew texts. Wishing to learn the secrets of the Angel, an expedition   
was sent with the facilities to unearth and examine the Angel. Before   
the examination could be completed, the Angel exploded. This was the   
true cause of Second Impact.'  
  
*Wow, that is so weird. My fiancees... Well, three of them, had been   
captured by a demon. I was told that the only way that I could save   
them was to do almost exactly the same thing. Um... Learn the secrets   
of the Angel, that is. Not destroy the world. Nabiki, that's one of the   
people I used to live with, she managed to get me a lift on the   
Katsuragi expedition. When I got there, I managed to get ahead of the   
Katsuragi Expedition and found it first, since I knew where it was.   
*The only problem was, it was buried all the way under the ice. I just   
couldn't reach it. Since I knew that I needed to get back to Japan real   
quick to help any of the girls that were still alive I tried one of my   
special techniques to try and blast it out. I guess I must have used   
some of the Angel's power, because the last thing I remember was a bad   
burning feeling all over.*  
  
They were both silent for a while as they digested what each other had   
said. Oddly enough, it was Rei that broke the silence. 'I think you   
died.'  
  
*Yeah, me too.*  
  
'I do not like dying.'  
  
*Hey, it's not like I intend to do it again or nothing, OK?*  
  
Rei gave no response and was silent for the remainder of the class.   
Ranma tried to get her attention several times, but he did not succeed.   
At the end of the day, Rei changed their usual routine and went to NERV   
instead of going home. Throughout the train trip there, she did not say   
a word, just staring into the distance, her thoughts as private as any   
person's.  
  
When the finally arrived, Rei walked them through the almost unending   
security and into the Eva cages. Taking a seat on the cold metal   
walkway, she stared at the large head jutting out of the water. From   
inside their body, Ranma was momentarily taken by the thought that   
there was some similarity between them and the Evangelion. To everyone   
at NERV, they were simply a tool for winning the war.   
  
'The Evangelion was made to defeat the Angels.'  
  
Ranma waited. He felt sure that Ayanami was going to say something else.   
'And that's why NERV has to keep the secret about Second Impact.'  
  
Rei weighed her words carefully. She did not want to lie to Ranma, but   
she knew that she should only tell him what he needed to know. If Ranma   
got the wrong idea about who she was and why she was here, he could   
create all sorts of problems. If Ranma created problems, she knew that   
either Commander Ikari or herself would be forced to get rid of him.   
Thinking of killing Ranma, especially if it entailed her dying again to   
achieve it, did not sit well with Rei. It made something in her abdomen   
clench and her breathing became harder. She was not used to the   
sensation, and did not want it to continue.  
  
'NERV has used information from the Angels to help create the   
Evangelions.'  
  
*Good idea. Always use your enemy's strengths against them.*  
  
'I too am part of the effort to defeat the Angels.'  
  
*Don't forget about me, Rei. I'm here to fight them too.*  
  
'No. I mean that I am... Special. Commander Ikari and Doctor Akagi will   
need to monitor me some times.'  
  
*I don't understand.*  
  
'According to specifications that I have read, normal people do not   
change bodies or personalities when splashed with water. I believe that   
your being here is a result of your contact with Adam. You complete   
me.'  
  
*I don't understand, Rei. What's going on?*  
  
The small, blue haired girl stood and turned away from the Evangelion.   
She had hoped that she could make Ranma understand. She hoped that he   
would accept what she said and would not question it, but she had   
failed. Walking off into the depths of the base, she did not look any   
different from normal, but inside there was a heaviness she did not   
understand and did not like.  
  
'Tomorrow I will be re-entering the dummy plug monitoring system. I   
will answer all of the questions I can then.'  
  
*Your starting to make me nervous, Rei. What are you talking about?*  
  
'Ranma... I am sorry.'  
  
***  
  
After the pistol range, Misato was feeling confident. Although she had   
not handled a gun seriously in years - since basic training - her skill   
had not significantly deteriorated. Holding the big semi-automatic in   
her hands had felt so natural, and completely normal. When she had   
started discharging the weapon downrange, things came back quickly.  
  
Every shot hit the target in her first magazine, and after her second,   
there was nothing outside the second circle. Admittedly, she was still   
using a fairly short range, but it was a relief to know that she was   
capable of handling the firearm. She had stayed there for almost an   
hour, gradually moving the target out. She was by no means a marksman,   
but as her instructor had said "she had a natural instinct".  
  
Smiling, she thought about how Gendo had told her that alcohol and   
firearms did not mix. Naturally, she had agreed immediately. She   
considered herself to be one of those lucky people that could have a   
couple of beers first thing in the morning, some during the day, and a   
heap at night, and the alcohol had virtually no effect on her. She was   
confident that no matter how much she relaxed - or how much she drank -   
she would be fine with the weapon.  
  
Walking to her next class, the handgun was a heavy, but familiar weight   
under her armpit. She had considered storing it in a purse, but that   
raised the risk that it would not be there when she needed it. A   
shoulder holster might mean she needed to wear a jacket even on the   
hottest of days, however it meant that if ever anyone attacked her or   
the Children she would be armed and capable of protecting them.   
  
Misato had not seriously expected anyone to attack the Children - they   
were humanity's first and only line of defence against the Angels. When   
she had said that to Ritsuko, her friend had chuckled and thrown over a   
security report she had been reading. The report was thin, only six   
pages, but it was simply a summary and an index to more detailed   
reports. NERV security was actively tracking over a dozen cults that   
were operating near Tokyo-3. Armageddon cults; cults that saw the   
Angels as either saviours, and others that saw NERV as the Anti-Christ   
for defying the will of god. No particular god was mentioned, but   
Misato could think of at least three main-stream religions that were   
doing good business in the post-Second Impact era.  
  
After reading the report and seeing the weekly count of death threats,   
Misato took her bodyguard role much more seriously. Security did not   
keep a total count of the threats; when they were receiving dozens each   
week, the total soon lost meaning. Reading the security reports also   
gave her a new appreciation for NERV security. Despite the fact that   
they still had a hard time explaining how they lost Shinji, Ranma and   
Rei before, they were doing an excellent job on counter-terrorism. Much   
better than Jet Alone for example, who had failed to stop someone from   
ruining their prototype.  
  
Upon arriving at the training room for hand-to-hand combat, Misato was   
given a fresh, new, training Gi. Once she had changed and presented   
herself to the young, eager faced corporal who would be conducting her   
evaluation, the pair crossed over onto the training mats.  
  
"Now remember, Major; this is just a quick evaluation session so that   
we can grade you and put you into the right class. From what I've heard,   
it's been a few years since you did your basic training, right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Starting a slow jog around the room for a warm up, the corporal kept   
talking. "From what we get in here, Major, there seems to be two types   
of people in NERV. First one is your regulars... They train, they keep   
fit, they stay up-to-date. If you're in that group, we'll stick you   
straight into the intermediate class, maybe even give you a shot at the   
advanced if you're good enough. The other group is the staffers that   
seem to spend all day polishing a seat and all night drinking. Which   
group do you fit into, Major?"  
  
When the corporal turned around, he immediately regretted asking the   
question. Major Katsuragi was already showing signs of difficulty   
keeping up with him on the warm up. Her face was red, and she was   
showing obvious signs of trying to exert herself in ways she was not   
used to. They stood there for a moment, waiting for her to regain her   
breath before the actual fighting started.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Corporal. I just got off the pistol range and I   
did fine there. I'm sure I'll have no problems." Misato managed to say   
as her lungs worked in ways that they had not been required to in the   
recent years of easy living and no exertion harder than pushing her   
luck or jumping to conclusions.  
  
"OK, Major. Whatever you say."  
  
Unfortunately, Misato's confidence only lasted for about a minute   
longer, or the first two falls in the many to come that day. The good   
eyesight and steady hand that had served her so well on the pistol   
range had little to do with the strength, speed and reflexes needed for   
hand-to-hand combat.  
  
When they first sized up against each other, Misato came in for a   
clumsy punch that saw her thrown by the slightly larger man. When she   
levered herself off her back and onto her feet, she tried again, this   
time to fall prey to a deceptively easy looking leg sweep.  
  
Continuing on into the day, they practiced for almost an hour. An hour   
of successive failures and disappointment for Misato. She knew that she   
did not take great care of herself, but she never imagined herself to   
be that out of condition, and that out of training. At the end of the   
time, the young corporal smiled and told her that things were not as   
bad as they seemed. She had lost almost everything from her basic   
training, but she had retained enough of the basics that she would be   
able to learn the rest quickly.   
  
For Katsuragi Misato, it was time to go back to basics, and learn how   
to defend her Children.  
  
***  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Ranma-kun. I don't suppose you know where   
Ayanami is?"  
  
Ranma looked around at the assembled adults and grinned sheepishly.   
"Umm... No?"  
  
Misato and Ritsuko shared a glance and the blonde rolled her eyes. She   
was not sure who she pitied the most; Ranma for being such a poor liar   
or herself for having to hear them. "Please Ranma, I need you to   
understand that when I ask for both pilots of Unit-00, I mean both you   
_and_ Ayanami. Not just one of the pair."  
  
"Yeah, but Rei said she was going to be seeing you this afternoon for   
more tests, so she---"  
  
Misato turned and looked at her friend with an expression that was not   
entirely pleased. "What tests? Ritsuko-san, I'm supposed to be informed   
of all Evangelion testing the pilots undergo. That is why I am   
responsible for their schedule."  
  
Trying to brush it aside, Ritsuko waved her hand. "It's nothing, it's   
nothing. Just some routine tests. We want to check up on Ayanami after   
the injuries she suffered against the fifth Angel."  
  
"Huh? But Rei said---"  
  
Talking over the boy - who Rei had definitely told too much to -   
Ritsuko gestured to the currently darkened window leading out into Bay   
3, the site of Unit-00's recent rebuilding. "Following the battle with   
the fifth Angel, Evangelion Unit-00 required extensive repairs.   
Although the particle beam only hit the front of the unit, substantial   
melting occurred to over 73% of the Eva's armour."  
  
Bringing up a revolving wire frame diagram of the Eva, Ritsuko   
indicated the areas that had suffered the heaviest damage. "Note that   
while less than three-quarts of the armour plate was melted, the actual   
quantity of damaged armour plate was much higher. When you add in the   
assorted damage caused by falling and the unorthodox exit route created   
by Unit-01's pilot, over 90% of the actual armour plates required   
repair or replacing. In effect, while the inner structure of the   
Evangelion was largely undamaged, a complete rebuild was needed of the   
exterior."  
  
Stepping over to the control panel for the polarisation on the window,   
Ritsuko pressed a button and let everyone see into Bay 3. All around, a   
chorus of "Ohhs" and "Ahhs" followed. Looking at the people's faces,   
Ritsuko could not help but give a small smile of pride.   
  
"As you can see, since we needed to do a complete replacement of the   
armour, we decided to accede to the Forth Child's - Saotome's - request.   
We made it blue."  
  
Indeed, the Evangelion had been completely redone. Rather than the   
lacklustre, uninspiring orange that it used to be, the giant blue robot   
was now an attractive blue in colour.   
  
"I don't suppose you could have made it a cool red like my shirt?"  
  
Ritsuko frowned. "No. Sorry, that's being used by Unit-02."  
  
"Black?"  
  
What did it take to please some people? "No. The Germans are using that   
for Unit-04."  
  
"White?"  
  
"No! Look, we did the best we could! You asked for something brighter   
and more impressive, we gave you blue! Be happy... Besides, I was told   
we couldn't use white either."  
  
"Oh... OK. I guess at least it ain't yellow. That would really suck,   
going into combat wearing yellow... And I guess it sort of goes with   
Rei's hair... sort of."  
  
Looking down at her charge, Misato honestly wondered what it was that   
interested kids these days. She grew up in the post-Second Impact years.   
Just getting something to wear was good enough for most people. Mind   
you, it was nice that Ranma was so considerate of his girlfriend that   
he recognised the match with her hair. "Honestly, Ranma. Does it really   
matter what colour it is?"  
  
"Nah, not really. But if you're going to fight, you've got to look good.   
After all, it's not just enough to be the best, people have to know it   
to. Looking good is all part of it. Not only that, but if you go into a   
fight thinking how bad you look, you lose confidence, and that's half   
the battle right there. You have to be in the right frame of mind."  
  
Misato gave Ranma a condescending smile. "Trust me, Ranma. When you get   
a little older and a little wiser, you'll understand that there is more   
to winning a fight than confidence and being a good fighter. Planning,   
preparation and having the right weapons means more than anything   
else."  
  
Ranma snorted. "Maybe for fighting armies or something, but one-on-one   
it don't matter at all. Besides, piloting an Eva's just like you're the   
one doing the fighting. If you want to win, you got to be the best. And   
I _am_ the best."  
  
"Oh, gods. Spare me from more egotistical pilots." Misato wearily   
rubbed her face. "I thought we'd be free of this until the Second Child   
arrived. Mind you, Commander Ikari did say that they would be freeing   
her up soon..."  
  
Ritsuko coughed and looked away in embarrassment. "Actually, Misato..."  
  
"What? What is it? Has something happened?"  
  
"Well, You weren't going to be notified of this until tonight, but I   
don't think there will be any problem if I tell you now. The Germans   
have released Unit-02 and the Second Child to us a little ahead of   
schedule."  
  
"Really? That's great! Four pilots and three Evas. If that doesn't keep   
Tokyo-3 safe, nothing will... So, when is the Second Child arriving? It   
about a two week trip from Germany to here by sea, isn't it? That was   
the latest plan I heard for shipping the Evas long distances. I think   
Commander Ikari said she would be leaving within the next week or so."  
  
Ritsuko had the good grace to at least look embarrassed. "Well... Yes   
and no. It is about a two week journey. Eleven days to be precise.   
But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But you'll be taking a helicopter out there early in the morning   
tomorrow. Unit-02 was loaded for shipping ten days ago."  
  
Misato's face went livid. "WHAT?! Why wasn't I told about this? Not   
only are the Children supposed to be my responsibility, I'm also in   
charge of NERV's military status. How am I supposed to do my job if you   
keep dropping things on me like this? Commander Ikari didn't mention   
anything about it being this soon!"  
  
"Calm down, Misato. You're starting to sound hysterical."  
  
"I AM NOT GETTING ANGRY!"  
  
Ranma coughed from the sidelines. "Actually, you are." He gave a quick   
snigger. "Starting to sound like a bit of a tomboy too, if you ask me."  
  
"Well I didn't! I don't know what you're still doing here anyway. Go   
find Rei and get her back here. She still needs to be told about this.   
And then there are these mysterious 'tests' Ritsuko has planned."  
  
The woman in the lab coat calmly placed her hands in her pockets and   
looked at Misato. The best way to get past Misato's outbursts was to   
counter them with cold indifference. That was what Commander Ikari had   
taught her, and it seemed to work in the past. Of course, that was his   
answer to everything. Ritsuko was not sure that she could stay calm and   
indifferent when faced with the end of the world, but the Commander   
could. Deciding that what she needed was practice; Ritsuko stayed   
around to let Misato tear strips off her for the security she had in   
place.  
  
"Really, Misato. There is no need to be agitated. We are all on the   
same side."  
  
"Are we? Sometimes I wonder. Shinji, Rei, Ranma, and Fuyutsuki I can   
accept. You and Gendo... Sometimes I wonder whether you're aiming for   
the same thing as the rest of us."  
  
"The Angels must be defeated. You do not need to worry about anything   
else."  
  
"I do, Ritsuko, and that's the problem. Commander Ikari made the   
Children's health and well-being my responsibility. How am I supposed   
to look after them if you keep things from me? Where's the Second Child   
going to stay? How about Ranma and Rei? What are we going to do about   
them? Commander Ikari told me we would be moving into a new apartment,   
but if they've just started looking for it, that could take weeks.   
Until then, the Children will be on their own. I know Asuka is   
competent, but does Ranma really strike you as the responsible type?"  
  
"Actually, yes, he does. Don't worry. Rei won't allow anything to   
happen that will interfere with her ability to pilot."  
  
Misato rolled her eyes. "Gods, you speak about her like she's some kind   
of automaton. She's just a kid, and kids make mistakes. I tell you,   
ever since Gendo gave me this job, it's been driving me nuts to have   
the two of them living off by themselves. It's just not healthy."  
  
"So do something about it then. Was there anything else? I have work to   
do."  
  
"Yes... It's about these tests for Ayanami. If... If you find out   
anything is wrong... Please call me. I need to know."  
  
Ritsuko looked at her friend and saw the genuine worry in her eyes.   
Sometimes she needed to remind herself that Katsuragi Misato was not   
like herself and the other two senior staff at NERV. She was dedicated   
to NERV, and to seeing the defeat of the Angels. She honestly believed   
in what NERV said it was doing, and cared about how they were going   
about it. Those attributes made her different from the people who knew   
how Second Impact was really started, and knew what awaited if Third   
Impact was done correctly.  
  
In a soft voice, filled with concern that she did not really feel,   
Ritsuko reassured the woman that had been her friend when they were at   
school and university. "I will. If anything is wrong with Rei, I'll   
make sure we do our best to fix her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Walking back to her sanctum were she would meet Ayanami soon, Ritsuko   
wondered - not for the first time - whether Misato should have been a   
party to the whole plan from the beginning. Now was too late. The   
decision had been made, and it would be too difficult to explain why   
things had been done. But if she had been one of them from the   
beginning... Maybe the Major would not be the person they needed now if   
she looked at things the same way the Commander did. Perhaps that was   
his reason for having a genuine, honest person in charge of their   
military arm. Because Major Katsuragi cared. As simple as that.  
  
But, she wondered, what does that imply about me? She shied away from   
the question, lest she not like the answer. The implication that she   
might no longer care about people left a cold feeling in her stomach,   
and even more questions she had no desire to confront. Fixing NERV's   
goals firmly in her mind, Ritsuko pushed away the thoughts that   
disturbed her. The people in charge here knew what was best for   
everyone. She had to accept, believe and concentrate on that. Anything   
else would just lead to failure.  
  
***  
  
Changed into a thin hospital gown, Rei sat in Ritsuko's room and waited.   
Most people would have wondered how she had gotten into a locked room,   
but that had not bothered Rei since she was a small girl. Considering   
her significance to the project, she had a very high security clearance.   
There was not much point trying to conceal things from her, she was one   
of the biggest secrets NERV was working on concealing.  
  
The same held true for limiting her access around the massive NERV   
Geofront. Since Rei was a privy to all of the secrets, there was   
nothing for her to find if she did go looking for sometime. More   
importantly, Gendo and Ritsuko were both fully aware of how little   
interest Rei had in exploring her environment. Chances were slim and   
none that she would consider wandering around the base of her own   
volition.   
  
Giving Rei access to supposedly secure rooms was actually a form of   
protection in their investment. If worst came to worst and Rei did need   
to run from someone or hide, she could duck into literally any room.   
While Rei was replaceable at the moment, the theory was that any threat   
that might put Rei in danger within the Geofront would be enough to   
threaten the cloning chamber also. If that happened, a little   
preparation might well save the entire Human Instrumentality Project.  
  
Sitting in the office, Ranma tried to be grumpy while Rei waited. Being   
upset was difficult when you could not glare, cross your arms or snort   
in an angry fashion. *So you think you can tell me what's going on   
yet?*  
  
'No.'  
  
*Not even a little hint?*  
  
'No. You do not have the security clearance necessary for the   
information.'  
  
"Hello, Rei. It's good to see you're on time. I was beginning to get   
worried about you."  
  
"I have been waiting since the assigned time."  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "Of course, Rei. You're usually very dependable. I   
think I was just worried about you since you have been living with   
Ranma."  
  
*Hey! What's wrong with me?*  
  
The doctor escorted Rei out of her office and to one of the secure lift   
wells that would take them to the bowels of the Geofront and NERV's   
headquarters. "Why are you worried about Ranma?"  
  
Surprised that her charge would exhibit signs of curiosity, Ritsuko   
took advantage of the time she needed to access the security on the   
lift to think of a response. "Well... Not anything in particular. I   
guess we just don't know much about him. There's also the way that he   
seems to keep hiding from people. I don't remember seeing the two of   
you together at all... Unless... Was he with you at Thursday's   
briefing?"  
  
"No. I have not attended any briefings with Ranma."  
  
*Hey, Rei. Ask her what she wants to know about me. Maybe I can get the   
security clearance you need.*  
  
'As you wish.'  
  
"Akagi-sensei. What information do you wish on Ranma?"  
  
Ritsuko smiled. Of course. Rei would have checked to ensure Ranma was   
not a security risk before she allowed him to live with her. "General   
information, mainly. Who are his parents? Where was he born? Date of   
birth? That sort of thing."  
  
Rei was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Saotome Genma and Nodoka.   
Nerima-ku, Tokyo, Japan. March 6, 1984."  
  
Ritsuko snickered. "I think that date is a little out, Rei-chan. That   
would make him thirty. Mind you, I think I'll follow this up after the   
testing. If you can give me any more details, we can see about   
verifying them later."  
  
The lift finally reached the end of its journey and Ritsuko stepped out.   
She had started down the corridor to where the dummy plug program was   
housed when she stopped and turned. Rei was still in the lift. "What's   
the matter? Are you waiting for something?"  
  
"Ranma wants to know what I am doing here."  
  
Ritsuko shrugged. "Lie to him. Tell him the same as what I told Misato.   
Just say that it was a medical check up."  
  
"Ranma is aware that I do not need that. Attempting to lie to him would   
be counter productive."  
  
"Then don't tell him anything."  
  
Still Rei did not move. "Ranma must be told something. Commander Ikari   
has told me that he must not be a risk to the Project. However, Ranma   
is needed as the Fourth Child."  
  
Coming closer, the head of Evangelion development looked down at the   
emotionless, pale girl and tried to read her expression. One of the   
problems with raising Rei as an emotionless drone was the fact that it   
was impossible to tell what she was thinking. She tended to be more   
unreadable than Gendo most of the time. At least with Gendo you knew   
there were feelings and emotions hidden behind the mask.  
  
"Are you worried about Ranma?"  
  
Rei gave a slight nod. She was not sure why, but it was true. She did   
not want to die again. She did not want Ranma to die either. Rei could   
not remember whether Ranma had been a part of her when she had first   
lived. She could not tell. As far as she knew, Ranma had only been   
awakened when she first piloted the Evangelion. That first time, when   
Unit-00 went berserk, Ranma seemed to spring fully grown into her mind.   
What if he did not go away when she was brought to life again? Or worse,   
what if he did?  
  
She did not understand why she felt this need to conceal Ranma from   
NERV. Commander Ikari and Doctor Akagi had always assured her that they   
knew best, and they should be the ones to fix any problems she had.   
Somehow... Somehow she did not want them to fix this. Ranma was...   
Interesting... Different... Enlivening. Perhaps that was the reason. In   
the weeks since Ranma had become a part of her, she had done more than   
in her previous fourteen years. There had become more to life than just   
living. She was not sure if she liked that yet, but she knew that she   
did not want to lose it.   
  
Since she had not been explicitly told to reveal any effects such as   
Ranma, she had not done so. If things went well, she would continue   
this way. As Commander Ikari often said to other staff while she was   
present, it was 'need-to-know'. If the Commander needed to know, he   
would ask. If he did not need to, he would not. That rationalisation   
was simple enough to accept. Now all she needed to do was simplify   
things for Ranma. She did not expect that he would be ready to accept   
the entire truth about who she was.  
  
Ranma had called her special. She doubted he was correct. However, it   
would be nice to find out if he was. For that, she needed to provide   
Ranma with more information. Simply going into the room with the dummy   
plug system would reveal more to him than he already knew. Somehow, she   
needed to dampen that information.  
  
Blinking once at the doctor, Rei came to the answer to her question.   
"Yes."  
  
Giving a little sigh, Ritsuko was impressed. She had not expected Ranma   
to have such a profound effect on Rei. She hoped it was not merely the   
physical side of the Children's relationship. Ritsuko had always liked   
to believe that people were more advanced than just that level.  
  
"Very well, Rei. I shall arrange to have Ranma's security increased. If   
you need to, and only if you need to, you can give Ranma a briefing on   
some of the basics of your creation. I'll leave it up to you what is   
revealed, but you have to keep him under control. Do you understand?   
Nothing about the Human Instrumentality Project, nothing about the   
Angels, and certainly nothing about SEELE. Just... Be careful, all   
right, Rei?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*Rei! What's the Human Instrumentality Project? What's SEELE? What   
can't you tell me?*  
  
'I cannot tell you.'  
  
Walking down the corridor, Rei sorted out her thoughts for a moment   
before dipping her head and looking at the floor as the door opened.  
  
'I am not like other people.'  
  
Ranma chuckled. *I ain't exactly normal either, Rei.*  
  
Keeping her head down so that all she saw was the floor, Rei walked   
forward into the room. Once she neared the central pillar containing   
the monitoring system, she removed the hospital gown and activated the   
hatch by touch alone.  
  
'I was not born like other people. I am different.'  
  
Climbing into the monitoring chamber, Rei closed the door behind her   
and waited for it to fill with LCL. When the thick liquid was over her   
head, Rei finally looked up, to see Commander Ikari and Doctor Akagi at   
the monitoring station.  
  
'This is the dummy plug system. It is an attempt to create an   
artificial pilot for the Evangelion units.'  
  
*Huh? An artificial pilot? Can't they just wire up a computer or   
something?*  
  
'No. What do you know of the Evangelions?"  
  
*Not much. Big robots, mankind's last hope, that sort of thing.*  
  
'The briefing materials you have been given do not include the fact   
that the Evangelion units are biological entities. They are not robots.   
They are... almost animals.'  
  
*Wow!* Ranma was very impressed. He had always thought that they were   
just big machines, just like Veritech fighters and stuff from Macross.   
Imagine... Making an animal that big... The only thing he could think   
of to compare to it was an Angel.  
  
*Hey! Are they done similar to the Angels? They're alive too, aren't   
they?*  
  
'I do not know. There is insufficient information available on all of   
the Angels. I know that Evangelions bear some similarities.'  
  
*So what's this dummy plug thing for? You still haven't said why they   
can't just plug in a computer.*  
  
'An Evangelion is almost alive. What it lacks is a soul. The body   
cannot live without a soul, and the soul cannot live without a body.   
This is why you die when your heart stops. Your soul dies without a   
body. The Evangelion unit is similar. We can keep the bodies alive, but   
it requires a soul to move it. The pilot provides that soul.'  
  
*That's... That's really amazing. You mean... I'm actually using my   
soul to pilot the Eva? It's sort of living off my Ki or something?*  
  
'Incorrect. The Evangelion is alive, it is just missing something from   
the soul. It is that missing part that the pilot provides. That is why   
you must synchronise with the Evangelion. You soul, its body, become   
one.'  
  
*Spooky.*  
  
Rei was silent for a while. Looking out at the two heads of NERV as   
they conducted their experiments, she wondered how much she should tell   
Ranma today. Not too much, she decided. He would not be able to cope   
with what he was learning. Ranma must be made to accept and understand   
what she was and why she was here. If he objected, he may become a   
threat to the Project and that had been categorically stated as being   
unacceptable.  
  
She had to make him understand and accept. She must.  
  
'The dummy plug is designed to be an artificial soul.'  
  
Now it was Ranma's turn to do the silent, contemplative routine.   
*They... They can do that sort of thing?*  
  
'No. They have not succeeded in creating a soul for the dummy plug   
program.'  
  
More time passed. For Ranma, it was time spent in trying to wrap his   
mind around what they had heard. Mankind really had advanced since he   
had been around before. Rei, who normally either sat there with a blank   
mind or looked at the dozens of clone bodies sitting in the tank behind   
her, studiously gazed at the Commander. She wanted to get advice from   
the Commander, but that made her more worried. She was sure that he   
would see Ranma as a threat. Perhaps she should also, but she could not.   
In so many ways, he had become a part of her now. She did not want to   
lose that part.  
  
As Rei was stepping out of the monitoring tube and getting dressed,   
Ranma again took up the thread of conversation. *Why you, Rei? Why not   
Shinji or Gendo or anyone else?*  
  
'No-one has been able to explain why only children born within nine   
months of Second Impact can successfully synchronise with an Evangelion.   
Others have tried. There were not... entirely... successful. I have   
been prepared since before...' Rei stopped and changed her mind on how   
to explain it. 'I am the only suitable subject for the experiment.'  
  
*Really? Why? What's the bet I could do it better with all my Ki?   
Martial arts gives you pretty amazing control over that sort of thing.*  
  
'No. Only I am suitable. I cannot say why.'  
  
Sensing her reluctance, Ranma did not push her on the subject much more.   
He already had a lot to think about with what he had heard, and also   
what he had not heard. He knew he would be having more talks like this   
with Rei over time, but perhaps that was a good thing. All this   
thinking was giving him a headache, and what he really wanted was for   
Rei to give him control so he could do some training.  
  
Behind them, the door to the room closed with a soft hiss. Safely   
sealed behind the door was a greater myriad of secrets that Rei had   
managed to avoid telling Ranma. Thanks to her care, he knew of the   
dummy plug system, and was acquainted with significance of work on   
human souls. Equally, he did not know anything about the dozens of Rei   
bodies still floating in their special fluid surrounding the room. The   
revelation of that would wait until she was more confident of gaining a   
viable reaction from her partner.  
  
***  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good morning, Ranma-kun. How are you this morning?"  
  
Ranma shifted the phone slightly so that it rested between his head and   
shoulder. While he did not strictly need both hands for the cartwheel,   
that was what the Kata called for.  
  
"Good, thanks. Just getting some exercise."  
  
Misato gave a brief giggle. "Oh, is that what's causing all that heavy   
breathing I can hear. And first thing in the morning too."  
  
"Umm... Yeah. I usually start at sun rise."  
  
More giggles. "Ahh, to be so young again. I remember a boy from college   
that used to be like that; never satisfied."  
  
Ranma grunted as he did a one handed spring. "I've got to get it done   
now, you see. Rei needs to go to school soon, so it's not like I can do   
it then."  
  
When he got tired of Misato's loud laughter ringing in his ears, Ranma   
changed Kata to one emphasising kicking. It was much easier to talk on   
the phone if you had your hands free. "Is there any reason you're   
calling me this morning, Misato-san? Shinji told me you're not even up   
this early most of the time."  
  
"I'll have you know I went to bed after just six beers last night. All   
so that I could get up early and call you before I left at half past   
seven." The Major's voice rang with pride at those obviously difficult   
accomplishments.  
  
"Umm... Thanks, I guess. Well... When are you gunna be back? Or is   
someone else in charge of the Eva's now?"  
  
"No need to sound so eager, Ranma-kun. I'm just going away for the day.   
Shin-chan and I am going out to meet the Second Child today."  
  
"Second Child?"  
  
"Um-hum." Misato mumbled her assent.  
  
"What happened to the first one?"  
  
"Dummy! Your girlfriend is the First Child?"  
  
"Huh? I don't have no girlfriend."  
  
Maybe Misato was drunk. That would explain all the giggling she was   
doing this morning. "Well, if she's not your girlfriend, how would you   
describe your relationship with Ayanami?"  
  
Even though he was separated by half a city and talking on the phone,   
Ranma went as red as a cooked lobster. "I... Well... That is... We   
never intended anything, it just sort of happened and..."  
  
"It's OK, Ranma-kun. I don't mind. Well... Not too much, anyway."  
  
"So what's this about children again?"  
  
Misato explained, in her most patient voice. "NERV has designated the   
pilots of the pilots of the Evangelions by the order they were found.   
So Ayanami is the First Child, Shin-chan is the Third Child, and you're   
the Fourth Child. Shinji and I are going out to meet the Second Child   
today."  
  
Ranma stopped and scratched his head for a moment. "Isn't that sort   
of... Insulting or something? I mean, I might look like a kid now, but   
I ain't gunna be a Child forever you know."  
  
"Don't worry, Ranma-kun. I'm sure once you defeat all the Angels,   
they'll let you pick any title you want. But that's not really why I   
called you."  
  
After a short, overly dramatic pause, Misato continued. "We've finally   
been able to get NERV to pay for some decent accommodation for you   
pilots. So, today while Shin-chan and I are away, you can be the first   
to move into our new apartment."  
  
Ranma stopped what he was doing very suddenly. One leg was stuck out   
forty-five degrees above the horizontal as he halted mid-strike, but   
his balance was unimpaired. "Hang on. What's this about _our_   
apartment?"  
  
"Isn't it exciting?" Misato almost bubbled over with exuberance. "I   
have to admit, when I was first told to look after Shinji, I was a bit   
worried, but now I'm looking forwards to this. All four of you are   
going to be living together in the same big apartment with me!"  
  
"Ummm... I'm not so sure about this, Misato-san..."  
  
"Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, Ranma-kun. It'll be great fun. You,   
me, Shin-chan, Ayanami and Asuka-chan, all in the one place. We can   
share the cleaning and cooking and everyone will be nice and safe.   
Besides, I had a look at the apartment last night. It's actually a   
penthouse in the middle of the city. NERV really seems to have gone all   
out on this one. I think it's because someone finally convinced them   
that if they can spend so many millions on the Evas, they can spend a   
few thousand on the pilots."  
  
She left that one hanging for a moment, but Ranma made no attempt to   
catch the obvious bait to thank or congratulate her. When the silence   
on Ranma's end of the line became too irritating, Misato coughed and   
continued.  
  
"Anyway, I'll be back tonight with Shin-Chan and the Second Child. So   
if you want go over, I've left a number there for a moving company.   
They can take all of your and Ayanami's gear over. This way, the two of   
you can set things up for all of us! How would that be, a nice family   
dinner tonight? Just the five of us?"  
  
"Well, Rei and I are pretty happy out here. Besides, it's not like I'm   
not used to living on my own."  
  
"Ranma-kun." All humour dropped out of the Major's voice. "You seem to   
misunderstand me. I'm not actually asking if you want to move in with   
us. I'm telling you."   
  
*Gulp* "R-Right."  
  
"Very good!" Misato was back to her normal bubbly self. "In that case,   
I see you in about ten or twelve hours. I hope you have something nice   
cooked. Oh, and one more thing, Ranma-kun... Separate rooms for your   
and Ayanami. Byeee!"  
  
The phone disconnected with a quiet click. Looking at it, Ranma   
wondered if there was any way that he could get out of moving in with   
his boss and a couple of other fourteen-year-olds. It was not that he   
disliked Rei, quite the opposite, she was a real friend. It was just   
the fact that he did not like the idea of exposing his curse to the   
rest of the world. Back in Tokyo - the original one, not this 'new and   
improved' model - having people know about his curse seemed to cause no   
end of trouble. Just thinking about how much worse it would be now that   
his girl side was actually someone else who could not defend herself   
made Ranma shudder.  
  
Fearing that he knew the answer, Ranma realised he needed to check. It   
was not as though this was a decision he could make by himself. 'So,   
what do you think, Rei? Do we move?'  
  
Someone else might have had surprise in their voice. Rei simply... was   
Rei. *Of course. Major Katsuragi has given us a direct order.*  
  
With a sigh, Ranma hanged his head. 'OK, Rei. You want me to pack, or   
you wanna do it?'  
  
Rei considered it. As Ranma entered their small, apartment she reached   
her decision. There was no reason for her to pack. All that she   
possessed were some clothes that she and Ranma had picked and some   
underwear. If Ranma had indeed possessed a girl's body before, he   
should be comfortable with all of that. The only item she possessed   
other than that was a pair of broken glasses that belonged to Commander   
Ikari.   
  
*You can pack. Please take the case on the drawers.*  
  
'Gotcha.' With that, a box for his own clothes, and a spare, Ranma was   
almost ready. Now he just had to pack stuff.  
  
First in went Ranma's spare clothes, some emergency stuff NERV had   
given him that had been ignored and his portable phone. Looking around   
the apartment, Ranma dropped Rei's few clothes - more than before, but   
still not many - into the second box. Next... Next was the hard part.   
He might have been forced to wear lingerie before when he had been   
trying to trap Happosai, but he was not a pervert like the old man.  
  
With one hand over his eyes, Ranma pulled open the draw that held Rei   
"intimates" and completely blind proceeded to pour them into her box.   
When the draw felt empty, he sighed in relief. 'How's that, Rei? Did   
they all go in?'  
  
*I do not know. You still have your eyes closed.*  
  
'Oh, right.'  
  
Braving the prospect of looking at a lady's personal possessions, Ranma   
put the draw down, removed his left arm from across his face, and   
slowly cracked open an eyelid. "Hey! Am I good or what, Rei? Everything   
in perfectly, first go!"  
  
Dancing a little gig, Ranma closed the box and stacked it on his   
possessions. Well, everything packed, an hour to go before school. With   
a last glance around the room that had been home now for several weeks,   
Ranma scratched the back of his head. Talking to himself more that the   
second soul residing with him, Ranma picked up the boxes and poised   
them on his middle finger.  
  
"Guess this means I ought to get settled in at the new place."  
  
The run over to the new, much higher class, building did not take long,   
and soon Ranma was working on scaling the side of the building for some   
training. Normally it was not hard, but carrying two cardboard boxes in   
one hand...  
  
When he reached the top, Ranma looked around and found the stairs. He   
would have used a window to get in, but this high up they were all   
sealed. With a smile, Ranma thought about the fun he would have   
practising his jumping and martial arts on the roof. The address he had   
been given for the penthouse apartment, the only place large enough to   
house a group of five individuals in the middle of Tokyo-3. So, without   
further ado, Ranma descended from the roof into the top-level entrance   
to their new home. Pushing open the unlocked door, he entered and   
looked around.  
  
The place was big, he had to give it that. Probably larger than the   
Tendo place, it had five bedrooms, a kitchen, two living rooms and   
enough space for a massive pile of boxes. Looking closely at the boxes,   
Ranma found a delivery label on some of them indicating that they were   
for a "Souryuu Asuka Langley". 'Must be that Second Child Misato-san   
keeps talking about.'  
  
Rei did not answer, so Ranma carried his boxes into one of the rooms.   
The room nearest the kitchen. After all, it pays to be close to the   
important stuff. Dropping both boxes on the floor, Ranma opened the   
cupboard there and placed his clothes in. Having spent most of his life   
living out of a small backpack, Ranma was quite used to folding and   
compressing clothes, and shortly his entire set of clothes was nothing   
more than a small shadow in one corner of the wardrobe. Looking around   
the room, Ranma took in the bed, the drawers, the desk and the wide   
expanse of floor.  
  
For a time he considered taking the bed into another room. He preferred   
sleeping on the floor since you lost your edge if you were pampered by   
beds and soft stuff like that, but decided to keep it. Rei has slept on   
a bed at their old place, so she might want one now.  
  
Checking the time on a conveniently mounted clock in the living room,   
Ranma grinned. 'How's that for timing? I'll go get changed and you can   
go to school.'  
  
Rei did not say anything, but he could feel her silent approval. It was   
easy to keep the blue haired girl happy. All you need to do was make   
sure that things run like clockwork and she was set. Rei wanted to go   
to school, and Ranma had left her enough time to change clothes and   
still reach the school before the last bell rang. With a splash of cold   
water, Rei set about doing just that.  
  
Simplicity. Precision. Obedience. These were the things that ran Rei's   
world. School was boring enough that she did not need to listen to what   
was being said, but she attended because she had been told to. She knew   
that most of the other students there did not understand her or how she   
viewed the world, but that did not matter either. Before class, she   
would simply watch the small birds that flew outside the window. At   
lunch, she would eat alone. None of the students bothered her, and that   
was all she wanted.  
  
Of course, none of the other students realised that she spent a large   
portion of the day talking with Ranma. The martial artist was - again -   
discussing his training plan with her. For reasons she could not   
understand, training was very important to Ranma. This confused her,   
because to the best of her knowledge, no-one had told him to train.   
More confusing was the fact that he did not seem to be training _for_   
anything. Even when Major Katsuragi had them practice in the   
Evangelions or do a sync test, there was the purpose of becoming better   
so that they could beat the Angels. Ranma trained... Ranma trained   
simply for the sake of it.  
  
Resolving that she would one day ask him why he trained so hard without   
a reason, Rei walked home. School had been achieved, and that left her   
only one more task that day. After entering the penthouse and taking   
off her shoes, Rei walked into Ranma's room and moved her box next door.   
Although her muscles had become stronger because of Ranma's training,   
she still felt the box was heavy, being filled with clothes. How Ranma   
managed to carry both boxes on one finger was a mystery.   
  
Setting the box down in the new room - hers, she assumed - Rei began to   
unpack. *What are you doing, Rei? Do you want everyone to know about   
us? I thought you'd stick your stuff in the same room as me. That way   
we won't attract any attention.*  
  
'Major Katsuragi ordered that we should have separate rooms.'  
  
Mentally, Ranma slapped his forehead. He had forgotten about that. Well,   
he could always just break a couple of windows and let himself slip   
between rooms that way. Being fifteen stories up and jumping from one   
narrow window sill to another did not bother him, but having everyone   
think that he and Rei were in some way connected did.  
  
Rei had completed her work, they had cooked and eaten dinner and Ranma   
had begun doing some training in the living room when the sound of   
movement came from the front door. Turning to face the newcomer, Ranma   
was greeted by the sight of a confident looking girl in a knee length   
yellow dress and red shoes. Long, lustrous red-orange hair swirled   
behind her as she stood in the doorway regarding him the same way an   
anthropologist regards a new form of bug.  
  
"So this is the new Forth Child, eh? Not much to look at is he?" The   
girl pushed some stray hair back over her right shoulder with a gesture   
of casual indifference. "I'm Souryuu Asuka Langley, Second Child and   
pilot of the first production type Evangelion Unit. And you better not   
try anything funny at night, or you'll get the same treatment as Baka-  
Shinji here!"  
  
Hurricane Asuka had just hit mainland Japan.  
  
---  
End Of Chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Dainanawa

_______________________  
/ \  
| Teineina Tenshi No Teze |  
| (Kind Angel's Thesis) |  
\_______________________/  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all character belongs to Gainax  
Ranma 1/2 and all characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko  
No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Thanks to my pre-readers:  
Ben  
aevan http://aevan.virtualave.net  
Kevin D. Hammel http://www.fanfic.net/~khammel/  
Blood Blade http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/5920  
Mike Rever  
  
Please distribute this work unaltered and crediting the author.  
dzillman@ozemail.com.au  
http://www.ozemail.com.au/~dzillman/fire  
  
What has gone before:  
In the year 2000, Ranma was attacked by a demon summoned by Happosai.   
In an attempt to save Akane, he travelled to the Antarctic to gain   
power of a heavenly warrior Cologne told him about. Unfortunately, he   
died in the effort.   
  
It is now 2015, and Ranma has been reborn and recruited as the Fourth   
Child for NERV. In some unknown manner, Rei and Ranma share the same   
body, changing bodies and controlling personalities in the same way   
that Ranma's curse always used to work. For now, life has settled into   
the realm of routine. He lives with his alcoholic boss, the near   
spineless Third Child who just happens to be the son of the leader of   
NERV and to add variety, there is a strange new red-head.  
  
Red-heads have always caused Ranma problems in the past.  
  
  
dainanawa  
(Story 7)  
---------  
  
  
*Psst!... Rei! Hey, Rei! Wake up!*  
  
'There is no need to whisper, Ranma.'  
  
Chuckling softly in embarrassment, Ranma wished he could scratch the   
back of his head. However, since Rei was the one running the body at   
the moment, that was not entirely practical. Continuing in a normal   
tone, Ranma tried again. *Would you mind changing, Rei? I wanna do some   
training before school.*  
  
Rei did not answer - that would have been unnecessary effort - but she   
did open her eyes and get up. Normally Ranma would train for most of   
the night only relinquishing the body to Rei in the morning, but he had   
not been able to last night. Since last night was their first night in   
the new apartment, Ranma had not yet had the time he needed to be able   
to open the windows and give himself access to the outside world. With   
the only exit from the apartment being either the front door or the   
balcony, he was likely to be seen by the heavily drinking Major   
Katsuragi who was by now snoring in her own room.  
  
Since he could not train, and Asuka was picking on Shinji, Ranma   
decided that he did not want to stick around after dinner and had gone   
off to the bedroom to change. Considering the fireworks going off in   
the living room as Asuka kept her flatmates in line, it was not much of   
a surprise that no-one noticed it when Rei returned in her uniform. She   
had bought some other clothes, but she was not entirely sure it was an   
appropriate time to wear them. Equally, she was used to sleeping in her   
school uniform in preparation for the next day, so wearing it in the   
evening was simply saving time.  
  
Rei had spent some time in the same room as her flatmates, but she did   
not contribute to the discussion appreciably. Pen-Pen, the experimental   
penguin had joined Misato and the other Children, so Misato and Asuka   
were not the only ones consuming the amber fluid. Ranma had slept   
through that, but he did not miss much. The penguin had swallowed two   
fish and one beer, then proceeded to demonstrate he was the most   
intelligent one around by going to bed. Rei had followed not long after.  
  
With the coming of morning, the main living room of the penthouse   
apartment looked as bad as Misato's place normally did. This was quite   
an effort, given they had only been there the one night, but Misato was   
nothing if not an accomplished drinker. Picking her way through the   
cans with care, Rei reached the kitchen and let the hot tap run. When   
wisps of steam began to gather around the tap, Rei took a glass from   
the sink and filled it.   
  
*Wait!*  
  
Standing in the kitchen with one hand poised over her head, Rei   
waited...  
  
After several silent moment, Ranma remembered that Rei was not going to   
ask why he wanted to wait, so he continued. *Would you mind going back   
to the bedroom please, Rei?.. No, take the glass, too.*  
  
Once back in Rei's bedroom, Ranma tried to lead her through the logic   
once more. *What would have happened if you had poured the water on us   
back there, Rei?*  
  
'I would have become you.'  
  
*Exactly. And what are you wearing?*  
  
'My school uniform.'  
  
*And what would I have been wearing after I changed?*  
  
'My school uniform.'  
  
*Can you see any problem in that?* Ranma asked very slowly and   
carefully. You have to be careful with Rei, she responded to emotion   
even worse than Akane did. Akane would hit you if you got upset with   
her; Rei would ignore you.  
  
'No.'  
  
*Rei! People would think I'm some kind of pervert if they saw me   
wearing your school uniform! How could you not see that?*  
  
'If I had seen you wearing my school uniform, I would assume you did   
not have your own. This would also explain why you did not wear a   
uniform to school, despite the principal's orders.'  
  
*Do... Do you really think people would believe that?* Ranma sounded   
incredulous.  
  
'I would.'  
  
There was stunned silence for a moment. *You know, I never really   
looked at it that way. Maybe that's what I'll tell people something   
really embarrassing happens like that. Anyway, since we're where no-one   
can see us, you might as well change then I'll get dressed."  
  
Rei nodded as she up-ended the water over her head. Partway through the   
motion, Ranma found himself in control again, completing the nod and   
lowering the glass. With another quick check to make sure the door was   
closed, Ranma removed Rei's clothes, including some underwear that was   
alarmingly tight.   
  
Donning the same clothes as he had worn yesterday, Ranma made his way   
out of the apartment and onto the roof. Tonight, he swore to himself,   
he would remove the window to their room, just so that he could get to   
the roof easier. There was not much point having a nice open roof like   
this on a building unless you used it for training. Not only that, but   
he would need to get some gear set up in their room. Going to the   
kitchen tap for hot water every time he wanted to change was not a   
particularly safe option.  
  
Some time later, his morning exertions complete, Ranma returned to the   
penthouse. No-one was up yet aside from the two of them, and judging   
from her even-more-silent-than-usual nature, Ranma suspected that even   
Rei might be asleep. Figuring on grabbing first go at the bathroom,   
Ranma pushed open the door to the room he had claimed last night and   
headed for the closet. Stripping of his shirt as he went, Ranma dodged   
obstacles throughout the room.  
  
Cursing softly to himself, Ranma wondered just how annoying his new   
flatmates could be. In an attempt to clear out the living room, they   
had stacked a heap of the new girl's boxes in here. "My own damn room,   
and they have to fill it with her junk! What's wrong with using her   
room? Just 'cause I wasn't here to defend it!"  
  
Pulling open the cupboard, Ranma kneeled down and began searching   
around on the bottom shelf where he had stacked his clothes the night   
before. He had just collected his bath things when a soft voice came   
from behind him. "You know, if you are searching for my panties, you're   
looking in the wrong place."  
  
Jumping up in surprise, Ranma caught his head on the shelf above. When   
he turned around, rubbing his aching skull, he could see the new girl   
sitting in his bed, glaring at him. "Hey! What the heck are you doing   
in my bed?"  
  
"Your bed? _Your_ bed?! What do you mean _your_ bed? This is my room!"   
Asuka released a string of epithets in German that Ranma did not even   
come close to understanding.  
  
Holding up his bundle of clothes, Ranma waved them at her. "Hello? What   
do you think this is then? Hmmm? You think I wander around with my   
clothes just for fun?"  
  
"Idiot! This is my room! I claimed it last night! If you wanted it so   
badly, why did it take you until now to come and bother me?"  
  
"What are you? Stupid or something? I didn't sleep here last night. I   
just needed somewhere to keep my clothes."  
  
With an audible click, Asuka shut her mouth and her eyes went quite   
incredibly wide. With one hand clinging protectively to the top of the   
shirt she was wearing, the other pointed accusingly at Ranma. "My god!   
It's true! Misato said you were some sort of super-playboy, but I   
didn't believe her. Now... Now you're after me! You... You... You   
PERVERT!"  
  
"I don't believe you! I am not a pervert, how can you say that about   
me?" In a huff, Ranma grabbed up all his belongings and turned to the   
door. "Fine then! If that's what you think, see if I ever try and sleep   
here again! I know where I'm welcome."  
  
No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Ranma tumbled to a halt   
looking at the dumbfounded Major Katsuragi standing in the doorway.   
"Well... Ranma-kun, I must say I am deeply disappointed in you. You too,   
Asuka-chan. I expected better from you... Ranma-kun, can you even   
imagine what poor Ayanami will say when she finds out about this?"  
  
Gaping like a fish a couple of times, Ranma tried to remember what he   
had just said, and decided that Misato-san's reaction meant that it   
must have come out a bit differently to how he had intended. 'Um...   
Rei? I don't suppose you heard what we were talking about, did you?   
Misato-san's saying you're gunna be upset or something.'  
  
*I am not upset. I do not mind what you do.*  
  
"Hey, Misato-san! I don't know what you're so upset about. It's not as   
though this sort of thing hasn't happened to me before. Besides, Rei   
doesn't mind. It could have just as easily been her coming out of here   
this morning, with this Tomboy yelling insults and getting all upset."  
  
Pushing his way past the stunned guardian, Ranma went in search of the   
bathroom. What he really needed was a good long soak. Back in the   
bedroom, the two stunned women slowly faced each other. Each of the   
gaped a couple of times, trying to get their mind around what they had   
heard.  
  
"A-Asuka-chan... I... I never realised. I'm sorry, I never thought you   
were that starved for attention. There are other ways. You don't have   
to use your body like that to get people to be nice to you."  
  
"B-b-b-b-but... Misato-san!" Asuka sounded like a machine gun as she   
tried to get her mouth and brain working in some sort of cooperation.  
  
Placing her hand on the doorknob, Misato sadly shook her head and   
looked away. "I... I'm sorry, Asuka-chan. I know you've just come here   
from another country and it must be difficult for you, but you have to   
believe that not everyone is like Ranma-kun. Remember, all you have to   
do is say 'no'... Just... Think about it, OK?"  
  
As the door closed with a soft click, Asuka began to shake. How could   
they? How dare they say something like that about her! It was that   
pervert Ranma that broke in here, and now Misato-san thinks _she_ is   
the deviant! What would happen if Misato told Kaji? Her life would be   
ruined.  
  
"I'm going to kill that PERVERT!"  
  
Rei was sitting on the stool in the bathroom, covered in cold water   
then Asuka burst in and began looking high and low. Unconcerned with   
the enraged German, Rei picked up a soapy washcloth and began to clean   
herself in a methodical manner. Ranma might be the one to get their   
body sweaty, but inevitably she was the one that ended cleaning it.   
Perhaps they should rinse with warm water so he could do it too?  
  
"Where is he? Where's Ranma, First Child?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Grrrr... Just you watch it, First Child! I've got my eye on you!"  
  
"Oh... Asuka-chan."   
  
"Eeep!" Asuka turned around and looked over her shoulder at Misato.   
"It's not what it looks like! Honestly!"  
  
Pulling the girl - who was only wearing her sleeping clothes still -   
away from Rei and the bathroom, Misato waved goodbye to Rei and went to   
have a serious chat. Was she really this out of date? Before, she had   
thought that Shinji was a bit shy and Ranma was over-eager, but now   
that she had met Asuka, Misato was seriously worried about the girl's   
upbringing in Germany.  
  
When they were alone again, Rei finished cleaning and stepped into the   
tub so Ranma could have a quick soak. Placing a washcloth over his head,   
Ranma leaned back and contemplated the inside of his eyelids. "You know,   
Rei. I used to think it was crazy where I used to live, but here...   
They're all weirdos. I think we must be the only normal ones around."  
  
*Shinji is normal.*  
  
'For the last few months he's been living with an alcoholic Major and a   
warm water penguin that also drinks beer. How normal can he be?'  
  
Rei was quiet while she tried to remember. *I have not heard any   
reports of aberrant behaviour.*  
  
'It's always the quiet ones, Rei. Shinji sure is quiet, and you know   
what they say...' Ranma left his implication hanging like Damocles'   
sword.  
  
*No. I do not know what they say. Who are they? What do they say?*  
  
Ranma gave an embarrassed chuckle and scratched his damp hair.   
'Actually, I'm not all that sure either, but everyone was always   
talking about them, so I figured they must have been someone important.   
Mind you, no-one ever came straight out and said exactly who they   
were.'  
  
Now that was something Rei could understand. Secrecy and secret   
societies were as normal to her as breathing. *Their names were   
probably classified, and you did not have a need to know. This would   
also explain why they were saying important things, and why they had   
been commenting on Ikari-kun's behaviour.*  
  
Frowning slightly at that, Ranma tried to come to grips with it. She   
could be right. He certainly did not know everything that was going on,   
but the idea of a secret organisation that was tracking what they were   
doing and monitoring their lives seemed a little absurd. Surely no-one   
could find his or Shinji's life that interesting. Ranma could also   
guarantee without question, Rei's life was nowhere near exciting enough   
to warrant someone studying it.  
  
Moving along from a suddenly difficult topic, Ranma rose from the bath   
and dried himself. Looking in the mirror so his eyes were fixated on   
his face, Ranma spoke softly. "Do you want our body for school today?"  
  
*It is what Commander Ikari requires.*  
  
Dousing himself with cold water from the tap, Ranma found himself   
looking up and staring into a pair of hauntingly emotionless red eyes.   
They were cold, chillingly so, but they were not cruel. Ranma had met   
enough people in his time that he could recognise the cruel   
indifference that came from someone that did not care about the lives   
of others. Rei's were different. They were cold, but they were not   
evil; it was more as though she did not care about herself, a deep   
serenity that went all the way to the soul.  
  
As Rei combed her hair and he stayed a silent passenger somewhere   
within her soul, Ranma searched the face in the mirror for some trace   
of himself. Both faces were Japanese, but beyond that common ancestry,   
he could not see much resemblance between himself and Rei. Where his   
female half had been cuter than a cart-load of bunny rabbits, Rei was   
elegant, a refined face. When he had looked into his female half's eyes   
back so many years, he had been able to see himself; even P-Chan had   
reflected Ryoga's energy and hatred. Rei's eyes reflected nothing but   
Rei, giving no clue that he too resided behind them.  
  
It was enough to make him question his own existence.  
  
When Rei completed dressing and left the bathroom for breakfast she was   
comfortably on time. For everything to function as it was supposed to,   
timing was vitally important, so Rei did not allow Ranma to linger   
overly long on any task unless he needed to. As a consequence, Rei sat   
at the table the same time that Misato was finishing a long, serious   
talk with Asuka. Shinji, who was sharing the table, was bright red in   
embarrassment.  
  
Rei had not caught what the conversation was about, but that did not   
matter. If Major Katsuragi required her to be informed, she would   
repeat it. Otherwise, Rei could concentrate on consuming her toast.  
  
After what Katsuragi had heard and seen this morning, she was more   
concerned about her role than ever. From all she could tell, Ranma -   
the playboy that had managed to seduce the cool-as-a-cucumber Rei - had   
also had his way with Asuka. What worried her more was the fact that   
Ranma had stated that Asuka was just as interested in Rei. Normally   
Misato would not have believed that sort of thing, but no more than   
five minutes later, she caught the German girl staring at the naked   
albino and saying she had her eye on her. Misato had a lot to be   
worried about.  
  
"Ayanami... I don't want to pry too much, but if you were asked to,   
would you sleep with Asuka-chan?"  
  
Rei considered. With her piece of toast halfway to her mouth, it looked   
like she had been surprised, but in reality she did not want the   
complexities of eating from distracting her from a question by her   
commanding officer. Would she sleep with Asuka?... The answer was   
rather obvious.  
  
If an additional pilot came, someone would need to share a room. While   
Ranma could share with Shinji, that might be difficult, since they did   
not know each other. However, she was fully briefed on the Second Child,   
and would be an appropriate person to share a room. Conceivably, they   
could mix people who did not know each other, but that struck Rei as   
requiring too much effort, and therefore hampering the efficiency of   
the pilots. Such a request would therefore be unreasonable.  
  
"Yes. I would sleep with Pilot Souryuu if I was asked to."  
  
Misato's mouth fell open, Shinji collapsed from his chair, and Asuka   
smacked her forehead on the table, banging the wood with her fist while   
softly saying "It's not true! It's not true!"  
  
While most of the penthouse's occupants sat stunned and motionless,   
Pen-Pen jumped onto the table and stole some of Shinji's breakfast. He   
would have stolen Misato's, but she had drunk hers in one go already.   
Sparing only half a glance for the greedy bird and the mortified Asuka,   
Rei finished her toast, stood and left the house. She might be living   
with others now, but that did not affect her schedule for the day.  
  
As Rei walked out the door to go to her first class of the day, she   
heard Major Katsuragi recover and speak to Asuka. "Asuka-chan, you and   
I are going to be having a very serious talk after school."  
  
***  
  
Arriving in the NERV training and physical assessment facility, Rei   
removed her uniform and changed into a set of gym clothes. Ensuring   
that Tokyo-03 was defended against Angels required more than just a   
team of giant robots. It also required a team of pilots, all of whom   
must also be maintained in top condition.   
  
As part of that maintenance program, Rei had previously been instructed   
to swim on a regular basis, but in recent times, she had not been doing   
that. While she had been swimming just as much, if not more than before,   
she was no longer doing it on a _regular_ basis. Whereas before she had   
swum precisely 1.5 kilometres in NERV's 50 metre pool, she now found   
she would sometimes swim more, sometimes less. It was a potentially   
damaging change to her routine, but there was nothing that could be   
done about that now.   
  
As she left the change rooms and stood in waiting for Doctor Akagi to   
begin the physical exam, Rei was glad that she had the physical now.   
She had been allowing Ranma to do most of the physical training that   
their body needed, on the assumption that his many hours of exercise   
each day would do more for them than her swimming a few times a week,   
but this would be a good time to verify that.   
  
"Good afternoon, Ayanami. How are you?"  
  
"I am well, Dr Akagi."  
  
"Good. You moved into a new apartment with Major Katsuragi and the   
other Children the day before yesterday, didn't you? Are you settling   
in all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ritsuko tapped a pencil against her teeth for a moment, clearly   
wondering if she should plumb the girl for more details. Giving a small   
shrug, she waved her charge onto a set of scales and began the tests.   
Monitoring the Children's activities was the Major's responsibility,   
there was no need for Ritsuko to duplicate the effort. Besides, if   
Ayanami thought anything was enough of a worry that it might endanger   
any of the projects she was involved in, the girl had orders to report   
it.  
  
The medical fitness exam took only a couple of hours, and was almost   
identical to what you can expect in any decent gym around the world.   
Resting heart rate, pulse at various levels of exertion, blood pressure,   
flexibility, strength, all of the normal things. In many ways, it was   
the most mundane activity the blue haired girl ever did while at NERV,   
but that did not detract from the attention or effort she gave it in   
any way.  
  
Rei was jogging on treadmill, heart monitors stuck to her skin, when   
the doctor finally resumed the conversation. "You're showing   
improvement, Ayanami. I'm surprised. Your Max-02 and resting BPM are   
both improved. Have you been doing more swimming?"  
  
"No."  
  
With a sigh of frustration, Dr Akagi leaned on the edge of the   
treadmill and tried again. "Do you have any suggestions why your   
fitness might have improved?"  
  
"Ranma has been doing a lot of training."  
  
"Really?... Oh, that's right. He had me line him up with the security   
team so he could learn some martial arts. Does he still go there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Has he invited you along too? Is that why you mentioned that his   
training might have helped your fitness?" The doctor was not entirely   
sure she approved of that. If Rei was doing training with the security   
staff, she might get injured. It was bad enough that Ranma wanted to   
engage in that sort of activity, but Rei was vital in so many more ways.  
  
"No. Ranma only trains with NERV security for six hours per week. He   
has never invited me to train with him there. Ranma also does other   
exercise. I believe the running and other activities have helped."  
  
Understanding dawned. "Ahhh... So you go for a jog together? That's   
fine. Yes, a bit of variety would probably be good for you."  
  
"That was not what I said."  
  
She was waved aside. "Close enough, close enough... Well, why don't you   
take a shower while I finish writing up these results?"  
  
Rei nodded once and walked out, leaving the doctor alone to read over   
her afternoon's work. When she pulled the heart rate graph from the   
treadmill's monitoring computer, the doctor could hardly believe her   
eyes. Since Rei had been a small child, Dr Akagi had been running the   
same set of tests, and the chart of Rei's development had been as close   
to ideal over the last fourteen years as humanly possible. To see such   
a sudden, marked improvement at this age was almost incredible.  
  
Pulling out the last few results from the fitness tests, the doctor   
laid them side-by-side. A month ago - just a little after Ranma had   
arrived - Rei was a tiny bit above the expected health curve; a   
statistical aberration, nothing more. Now, she was as fit as an athlete.   
  
Certainly the girl was nothing compared to Ranma. When the doctor had   
first measured him, he had been fitter than almost anyone on the base.   
Now, according to his last tests, he no longer even felt any exertion   
at all by running on the jogging machine for half an hour. The orderly   
that had conducted the tests had noted that Ranma had explained it by   
stating that "as a martial artist, his mind, body and spirit were in   
harmony". Ritsuko was well aware that elite athletes could push   
themselves harder and faster than normal people, simply because they   
have the right mind set. An Olympic sprinter might have the same leg   
strength as an Olympic swimmer, but it was the focus, the mindset and   
the training that allowed them to run faster than anyone else.  
  
Some sort of incredible training regimen might explain Ranma's unlikely   
level of fitness, but it went nowhere to explaining Rei's improvement.   
Then again... If Rei was taking part in just a little bit of some of   
the exercise that her boyfriend was doing, it certainly could have   
helped things along.  
  
Frowning slightly, Ritsuko wondered what could cause the Fourth Child   
to dedicate himself to such efforts. NERV still knew virtually nothing   
about the boy. The information that Rei had given them had failed to   
pan out, so he was still an unknown. The would use him since he was   
just as good a pilot as Ayanami, but they would not risk increasing his   
security clearance until more was known.  
  
"Why the long face, Ritsuko-chan? I thought I was the only one with   
problems around here."  
  
Startled, the doctor looked up to see the smiling face of the woman   
that had been her friend since university. With a wide grin, Misato   
plopped herself into a spare seat and brushed her purple hair back. "Is   
something wrong, or are you just frowning for practice? Rumour has it   
the Commander practices in his office, so he can get it just right the   
rest of the time."  
  
That drew a laugh. Ritsuko was quite aware of what the Commander did   
for some of his time while he was secreted away in his private office,   
and she could confirm that he was not always frowning then. "No... Just   
thinking about Ayanami's physical."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with her, is there?" The Major's concern was   
clear and unforced. To her, this was more than just a job.  
  
"No, nothing at all. Ayanami has just shown some... unexpectedly good   
results."  
  
"Oh... That's fine then...." Which showed how much Misato knew. Anytime   
that the words 'Ayanami' and 'unexpected' were used in the same   
sentence, it was a signal that things were not 'fine'.  
  
Sighing, Ritsuko closed the folder on the latest medical tests and   
leaned back. "So what's your problem? The kids drinking all your beer?"  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to be serious here... Besides which, with the amount   
Asuka and Pen-Pen drink, I will have to start stocking more." Asuka did   
not drink much, but nothing was allowed to threaten Misato's   
consumption of the beverage. "I mainly wanted ask you some questions...   
Professional questions about the Children."  
  
"Yes?..."  
  
"Well... I'm just wondering whether I'm turning into an old prude or   
something. I... I guess it's the fact that ever since I started to get   
to know them, they've been going it at like rabbits in heat."  
  
Ritsuko blinked a couple of times. "Excuse me?"  
  
Frowning grumpily, Misato made use of the spare seat and leaned on the   
table. "First it was Ranma and Rei, then it was Ranma and Asuka, now it   
looks like Asuka is going after Rei too. I just can't keep up with it.   
Asuka has only been here two days, and already she's got a reputation   
in our house. I kept them all separated last night, but I can't watch   
them constantly."  
  
"A...Asuka and Ayanami?... Wow... That's something I never imagined. I   
can understand her going for Ranma though. He'll be a real lady killer   
when he grows up."  
  
"Tell me about it. My problem is not when he grows up, it's right now.   
Can't we... I don't know, put iodine in their food or something?"  
  
The good doctor chuckled. "Sure, if you feel like cooking for them all   
the time, we could arrange something. It would hardly be ethical, of   
course, but don't let that bother you."  
  
"Ohhhh..." Purple hair spilled everywhere as Misato rested her head on   
the table in frustration. Wasn't there anything they could do?  
  
"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll have a word to Ayanami. We can   
use her to keep the Forth Child in line."  
  
Misato wanted to protest more, but she could not. She was wise enough   
to understand that she could not watch her charges every hour of the   
day, and if they decided that they wanted to do something, they could.   
The only way that she could stop them was by convincing them to stop,   
not by policing them. Well... Before she had come to Japan, Asuka had   
always seemed like an intelligent reliable girl. Hopefully Ritsuko was   
right and Rei could control Ranma. That left Asuka with Shinji and Kaji   
as her main targets. Shinji because he was nearby, and Kaji because of   
the way Asuka had followed him around on the boat over. At least she   
knew that Kaji's tastes ran to girls older than Asuka.  
  
"Thanks, Ritsuko. I guess I'm just feeling old. I suppose it's the   
problem of hanging around with kids all the time."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Ayanami is a very well controlled girl. I'm sure   
she will obey orders."  
  
"Great." Checking her watch, Misato stood up abruptly and waved goodbye.   
"Got to get moving. I'm going to be late for my lessons."  
  
Leaving the room before any questions could be asked, the purple haired   
Major hurried off to one of the higher sub-levels in the NERV facility.   
She had not been doing the self defence training long before the   
instructor had told her that she was not even good enough to belong in   
the beginners class that ran there. For normal people, NERV could take   
the time to increase their skill slowly. Misato needed a crash course,   
and she needed to be brought up to speed _now_. If she was the last   
line of defence for the Children, they needed her to be able to do some   
good, even if she did not have a gun. The way she had performed in the   
trail sessions, even Shinji could probably beat her.  
  
Misato walked into the training room proper after changing into her   
nice, shiny, fresh, new Gi. Somehow, just donning the right uniform   
made her feel more effective, faster and stronger. She it knew it was   
an illusion, but every little bit helps. She had barely made it into   
the room when her heart sank. Seated on one of the wooden benches was   
one of the Children.   
  
With a curse, Misato remembered that Ritsuko had said that Ranma like   
to play around with the grown ups and wanted to be a martial artist   
some day. It would be just her luck if the boy stayed around and saw   
her in the no-doubt embarrassing training session. She knew she was   
unfit - she worked to hard and did not have time to exercise; at least,   
that was what she told herself. Being unfit and having one of the   
children under your protection watch you work up a sweat just walking   
around a room was another thing. She was still young enough that she   
could recover her fitness quickly, but for the time being, long days at   
work and the occasional beer that she liked to drink had conspired   
against her.  
  
"Hi, Ranma-kun. How are you today?"  
  
"Not bad, Misato-san. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, you know, pretty good. I missed you at breakfast this morning."  
  
Ranma looked away for a moment and scratched the back of his head.   
"Err... Yeah... I got up early. You know, training, that sort of   
thing."  
  
Nervously, Misato gave a small laugh herself. "Training. Heh heh. Yes,   
training... That's what I'm here for. Going to get a bit more skill,   
keep all of you guys safe at night. How about you?"  
  
At the comment about keeping them safe Ranma turned and gave his boss a   
quick appraisal, looking her over from head to toe. If she was the one   
that was going to protect him, the world was in serious trouble. "Ahh,   
I got invited down her by the Lieutenant. Some sorry staffer has been   
slacking off so much, they can't even keep up with the beginners. Can   
you believe that?"  
  
Sweating slightly, she tried to rally a defence. "I'm sure they just   
been busy or something. You know how it can be..."  
  
Ranma scoffed. "Sure I do. Here I am, all I have to do is go to school,   
train on the Eva and occasionally save the world, and all I can manage   
is six or eight hours a day. Must be so rough. Humph! Just wait till I   
get my hands on them. Man, are they gunna be sore and sorry!"  
  
Misato stopped her fidgeting and turned to face him dead on. "Hang on...   
When you get _your_ hands on them? What have you got to do with this?"  
  
"What? Oh, didn't Lieutenant Kishi tell you? I'm the one teaching them.   
I do a bit of training and teaching with the advanced class here, so   
since everyone is busy with some new security shake-up going on, they   
asked if I could help." Stretching his arms, Ranma looked at the   
ceiling and wondered when his student was going to arrive.  
  
Just as Misato was wondering if she could duck off and then arrange for   
a different teacher tomorrow, the aforementioned Lieutenant arrived.   
Wearing a black tracksuit and T-shirt, he was fit, trim and the   
embodiment of what NERV security forces looked like, when they were not   
dressed up as Men In Black.  
  
"Ah, Major. Good to see you Ma'am. And I see you've met your teacher.   
This is Saotome Ranma. Don't let his age fool you, this kid is damn   
good."  
  
Feeling sick to her stomach, Misato turned back to Ranma and dropped   
her head as she wished the floor would just open up and swallow her.   
Venturing a small wave she spoke in a weak voice. "Hello, Ranma-kun...   
Ranma...Sensei."  
  
Ranma's mouth fell open. "_You're_ the lard-butt staffer?!"  
  
"Watch it, Ranma-kun. An hour from now, your obeying my orders again."   
Misato snarled.  
  
Looking amazed, the Lieutenant blinked a couple of times. "Y-You two   
know each other, Ma'am?"  
  
Turning back to the man who ran the gym, it was the Major's turn for   
surprise. Considering her high profile job, everyone knew her. She   
thought that would have been true for Ranma also. Then again, he had   
only arrived recently, and had not had any of the great successes that   
Shinji had.  
  
"You do know who he is, don't you, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I thought he was Dr Akagi's son. She was the one that brought him down   
here. That's why we let him train here."  
  
Misato shook her head in sorrow. "I wonder how NERV is supposed to   
protect the Children if their security does not even know who they are.   
Lieutenant, this is Saotome Ranma, Forth Child."  
  
Incredulous the stunned man could only stare as Ranma shrugged in   
confusion. He did not know what all the fuss was about. "Well, Ma'am,   
all I can say, is suddenly I feel our chances of defeating the Angels   
are a hell of a lot better. If he's as good in the Eva as he is in the   
dojo, I reckon we're just about set."  
  
A raised eyebrow was the only comment from the Major. "OK then. If you   
want to take your boss for a bit of a workout, Ranma, I'll be back in   
an hour and we can do some training together."  
  
After saying goodbye to the Lieutenant, Ranma led Misato onto the dojo   
floor and looked her over once again. There was a difference between   
assessing someone as a fighter and examining them as a student.   
"Misato-san... You really suck. I bet even Pen-Pen is in better   
condition that you are, and all he does is sit around and eat fish."  
  
"Thanks, Ranma-kun. That's so nice of you to say so." The sarcasm was   
drier than a desert.  
  
"OK... First things first. Tag! Your it! Come get me!"  
  
Skittering back out of range, Ranma waited for Misato to come closer.   
When she did, he kept moving. First it was mainly back and forwards,   
then he circled around her, forcing her to shuffle side-to-side to try   
and catch him. After twenty minutes, Misato was puffing for breath, but   
the fun of playing tag had distracted her from the pain for the   
exertion.   
  
"That'll do as a warm up. We'll start doing some proper stuff in a   
couple of weeks. For now, I figure we ought to keep it pretty basic.   
Now, if your supposed to be looking after us," Ranma gave a chuckle.   
"You might need to be able to do two main things: disarm an attacker,   
or carry someone who's hurt. First, I'll show you a really easy way to   
take a knife of someone. After you've had a bit of a rest with that...   
I think you ought to do a few laps of the running track... While you   
carry me."  
  
Misato groaned in frustration and expected agony. Why, oh why, did she   
take the job of protecting the Children? Nothing could be worth this.   
God she needed a beer.  
  
Although Ranma was the one doing the teaching and she was the one doing   
the sweating, she had to admit that he seemed to know what he was doing.   
Sure, nothing was particularly complex, but wasn't that the sign of a   
good teacher? They can make a complex problem seem easy?  
  
When she finished her training and watched Ranma and the adults in the   
security team practice afterwards, she almost felt like running in   
every twenty seconds to save him. She knew she would not be much help   
if the security staff attacked her - they were all big beefy types that   
did this for a living - but watching a fourteen-year-old boy go toe-to-  
toe with some of those great apes was enough to make anyone shiver in   
fear. Anyone other than Ranma. He seemed to drink it up.  
  
When he finally finished, he was in as bad a shape as Misato. Amazingly   
enough, everyone else in the room was also in bad shape. Most of them   
were sporting bruises, a few were limping, and not one of them could   
stand entirely straight as fatigue set in. But they were all smiling.   
  
Before Ranma had come, NERV security considered themselves to be some   
of the best around. They still were, but they had managed to see how   
much better they could be. From their perspective, if Ranma used some   
of his "secret techniques" he might be able to win, but otherwise, they   
were still better. The thing that galled them all into such greater   
effort was the mere fact that they, grown adults, were comparing   
themselves to a mere boy. That reason alone was enough to spur them on   
to the best they could.  
  
On his way to the showers, Ranma smirked. He had taken a beating in the   
training today, but it was better than it had been last week, and next   
week would be better still. He was sure he could take any one person on   
now and come out on top, but that was not enough. He knew he could do   
it. With time, effort and determination, Saotome Ranma vowed that he   
would soon defeat all the members of the security team at once.  
  
But first, he needed a very long, very hot shower.  
  
As the hot water cascaded down his back and shoulders, Ranma sighed in   
contentment. It might not be quite as nice as soaking in a hot tub, but   
the convenience of the showers attached to the NERV gym were much   
better than having to wait until they got back to the apartment so that   
he could enjoy the extra luxury.  
  
Feeling his muscles loosen all over his body, Ranma decided that this   
must be about as good as life can get. Relaxing after a hard day of   
training, able to sleep through school without anyone complaining   
because Rei was awake, all capped off with a strong, hot shower. Could   
things get any better?  
  
As the water worked its magic and his mind began to wander, Ranma felt   
himself relax to a degree he rarely got to enjoy. Deep inside NERV,   
there was no chance of fiancees turning up, and the next time someone   
threatened him, it would be an Angel. Even then, an Angel attack would   
hardly even cut short his shower, since they all took a long time to   
appear.  
  
Perhaps it was the relaxation, or perhaps it was the thought of the   
Angels, but as he stood there almost meditating, Ranma felt something.   
A touch, a gentle calling to his mind. "Do you want power?" "Join with   
me." "Do you want to be one with me? Body and soul?"  
  
Acting as though he had been stung, Ranma leapt backwards, then quickly   
shut off the water. 'Did you hear that, Rei?'  
  
*I heard the shower.*  
  
'No, not that... The Angel?'  
  
*No.*  
  
Ranma was quiet again. Slowly, straining himself, he found he could   
hear the Angel's seductive voice again. It was there again. The same   
Angel that had called to him in the Antarctic was calling him. It was   
calling weakly, but he could definitely feel it reaching out for him.  
  
'There it is again, Rei. Can you hear it? Can you hear the Angel   
calling?'  
  
*No.*  
  
"Damnit!" Cologne had told him - so long ago - that the Angel could   
only be heard by the greatest fighters, the strongest in the world. Of   
course Rei could not hear it. She was just an ordinary girl.  
  
'Rei, I'm telling you, the same Angel that called to me in the   
Antarctic, it's here. Somewhere... Somewhere close by.'  
  
*You are talking of Adam.*  
  
'If that's what you want to call it, yeah.'  
  
Drying quickly, Ranma pulled on his clothes. If the Angel was here,   
they were all in danger. It sounded weak at the moment, but there was   
no telling what it could do. Last time Adam had done anything, half the   
human race died. If it was near - or worse yet, in - NERV, it could   
spell the end of humanity. Without the Eva's to fight them, Ranma did   
not think even he would be able to beat an Angel.  
  
Heading out the door and down one of the many identical corridors in   
the Geo-Front, Ranma silently apologised to Rei. 'Look, Rei, I know it   
was your turn to have control tonight, but I gotta do this. If Adam is   
loose somewhere, who knows what could happen? Besides, you're always   
telling me it is my mission to fight the Angels, right?'  
  
Rei was silent. Unlike Ranma, she knew what was going on. She might not   
have been in room when Kaji-san had delivered the frozen embryo of Adam   
to Commander Ikari, but she was well aware that it had happened. She   
was also well aware that Adam was considered a vital part of the Human   
Instrumentality Project. She had no idea how Ranma had managed to   
detect the presence of Adam, but that did not matter. She had to stop   
him from his pursuit of the elusive whispers he claimed to hear,   
otherwise he would soon be eliminated as a security threat.  
  
Rei could not allow Ranma to be eliminated as a security threat, that   
would jeopardise more than just the Human Instrumentality Project; it   
would endanger NERV, SEELE, the dummy plug program and possibly even   
herself. If they executed Ranma as a spy, humanity may perish, and   
SEELE's goals would remain incomplete. She had very strong orders to   
the contrary.  
  
But yet she also had orders not to tell Ranma anything he did not,   
absolutely, need to know. Even then she was supposed to try and get   
clearance beforehand. Follow her orders or maintain security? There   
must be some way of being able to achieve this without compromise   
either of the objectives.  
  
*Ranma... Stop.*  
  
Jogging along the hall at a speed most people would be hard pressed to   
run at, Ranma halted. Rei rarely said anything at all. It was even more   
rare that she said something not worth listening to. Also, Rei was not   
in the habit of giving orders, so whatever it was must be good. 'What   
is it, Rei?'  
  
*I am not allowed to tell you.*  
  
'Then why did you ask me to stop?'  
  
*Because you must not continue.*  
  
'Why?'  
  
*I have already told you that I cannot explain why. Your security   
clearance is not high enough.*  
  
'Well... Am I going in the wrong direction or something?'  
  
*No. This is the correct way to Terminal Dogma.*  
  
'So why stop? Would something happen if I found Adam? Are you worried   
that it might hurt me? We could always go and find Misato-san, but I   
don't think she would believe me. Would you?'  
  
That stumped Rei for a moment. *I do not know for certain what would   
happen if you made contact with Adam. The probable effects are beyond   
your security clearance.*  
  
'You know, this security clearance thing is really starting to get to   
me. Do you think you could just tell me and forget about security for a   
bit?'  
  
*No. Security defines things that I cannot tell you. If you ask about   
them, I shall inform you that your clearance is not high enough.*  
  
Getting a cheeky grin on his face, Ranma began to understand. Rei was   
honour bound, in the same way that he had been to not tell Akane about   
P-Chan. However, she seemed just as willing as he had been to help   
someone find out what they needed to know; within certain limits.  
  
'Am I going towards Adam?'   
  
*Yes.*  
  
'Is Adam really the Angel from the Antarctic?'   
  
*Yes.*  
  
'WHAT? NERV is keeping an Angel here?!'   
  
*Your security clearance is not high enough.*  
  
'Does the Commander know about this?'  
  
*Your security clearance is not high enough.*  
  
Fear began to settle into Ranma's stomach. 'Does Misato-san know about   
Adam?'  
  
*Major Katsuragi has been briefed that Adam was destroyed in the   
Antarctic.*  
  
Now Ranma was really worried. His boss, Major Katsuragi Misato, was the   
director of military operations for NERV. If she did not know the truth,   
then something was very wrong. 'Rei, I know you're a smart girl, so why   
did you stop me? What would have happened if I had tried to find Adam?'  
  
*Your security clearance is not high enough to know if Adam is stored   
in a cryogenics facility in Terminal Dogma. For this reason, displaying   
your knowledge would indicate you are a spy. The penalty for espionage   
is execution. We are too vital to NERV for that to happen.*  
  
'I like you too, Rei.' Ranma was not overly impressed that Rei's reason   
for saving him was his utility to NERV. 'Rei... What would happen if   
Adam gets loose?'  
  
*NERV information available at your security level indicates that if an   
Angel penetrates to Terminal Dogma, Third Impact will occur. The human   
race will die.*  
  
Frozen in fear, Ranma thought very carefully about how to phrase his   
next question. 'Please tell me what would really happen if an Angel   
gets to this Terminal Dogma place.'  
  
If the briefing was wrong, she would tell him his security clearance   
was too low. Somehow he did not think that NERV would say the world   
would end unless they really meant it.  
  
*I have no information to indicate that the official briefing is   
incorrect.*  
  
'So basically, if I keep looking for Adam, I might be killed as a spy.   
If I give up, and Adam gets loose, everyone will die. It still does not   
sound like much of a choice. I've got to keep going, Rei.'  
  
Ranma turned and began to walk down the hall to Terminal Dogma again.   
Before he had run, but now he only walked. Slowly, he placed one foot   
in front of each other, as though hoping Rei would call for him to stop.  
  
*Ranma... Do you trust me?*  
  
'Huh? Yeah, of course I trust you.'  
  
Rei spoke with great care. What she was saying obviously caused her   
great difficulty. *Would you believe me if I said that Adam is no   
danger unless an active Angel were in Terminal Dogma?*  
  
Ranma slowed to a stop. 'Yeah... Is it the sort of thing you are likely   
to say?'  
  
*I would not say it to you, since your security clearance is not high   
enough. However, I may say something similar to Commander Ikari, should   
the opportunity present itself.*  
  
'So basically, all we gotta do is stop an Angel from getting to   
Terminal Dogma, and the world is still safe?'  
  
*Third Impact will not be caused by the Angels if we can defend NERV   
from them.*  
  
'And Adam ain't a problem.'  
  
Ranma turned around and walked away from Terminal Dogma. 'I don't think   
this is right, Rei. I don't think we should be doing this. Adam is   
dangerous. You know it, I know it and the Commander knows it. I want   
you to know, I'm only doing this because I trust you. OK, Rei? I hope   
you ain't doing this because someone ordered you to.'  
  
They had almost reached the lift shaft when Rei spoke again. *I hope we   
are right, also.*  
  
***  
  
Souryuu Asuka Langley stretched her hands over her head, yawned   
mightily and relaxed again. Once she resumed her position relaxed   
against the wall, she turned sideways and smiled at the slightly   
shorter girl next to her. "You know, Hirakri-chan? It's really nice to   
have a friend who's completely normal."  
  
The class rep blinked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I just seems that ever since I joined NERV, everyone   
I've met is either a boring adult, or completely weird. It's nice to   
meet someone who I can just be friends with."  
  
"Really? What about where you used to go to school."  
  
Affecting a nonchalant attitude, Asuka brushed some of her long red   
hair back. "Actually, I was so far ahead, I was already in college.   
Germany is different like that to Japan. Here they say: 'Asuka, you're   
fourteen. Go study with the rest of the fourteen-year-olds.' Over there,   
I got to hang out with real men, not just boys like Shinji and his   
friends."  
  
A slight blush came to Hiraki's face as she thought about a couple of   
the boys in their class. Asuka might think they were immature, but she   
did not mind. Oddly enough, both of them were Shinji's friends too.   
Hikari remembered hearing once that similar people tended to cluster   
together. Did that mean that Shinji was as mature as Touji? He   
certainly was not as cool as Ranma...  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Asuka-chan. What did you say? I drifted off for a   
moment there."  
  
"I was just saying how different schools were over here. You'd hardly   
believe that I could speak three languages, but I do. Lots of people in   
Germany do. German, English and Japanese."  
  
"Wow! Really? I always have so much trouble with English. How well can   
you speak German?"  
  
Studying her fingernails, Asuka failed miserably as she tried to act   
modest. "Absolutely perfect. I was over there for more than eight years.   
I moved there for work, you see. Everyone in the country spoke German.   
And being so smart, I picked it up easily."  
  
"And your Japanese is so good too. I can hardly even hear your accent.   
I bet your English is just as good."  
  
She brushed that aside as her due. "True, true, but my writing still   
needs a bit of work. I can write English fine, since that uses almost   
the same alphabet as German, but I still need to practice a bit on my   
Kanji."  
  
Hikari beamed at that. "That would be perfect! I can come over and help   
you study Japanese, and you can help me with my English. How would that   
be?"  
  
"S-Sure. I'd like that." It was strange in many ways. Although Asuka   
knew she was brilliant, beautiful, modest and a wonderful person to be   
around, she rarely had any real friends to share time with. Her time in   
Germany was filled with one indifferent tutor or NERV staff member   
after another. Even at college, she had not had many friends due to the   
age difference. There had been the occasional boy who would keep trying   
to ask her out - she had always admired Hans' persistence, even after   
the restraining order - but most of them were not up to the standard   
she required.   
  
What she really missed were girl friends. Girls her own age that she   
could talk to and gossip with. Maybe coming to Japan would not be so   
bad, despite the people she was living with. Kaji was here, and after   
only having been at school such a short time, she had always made a new   
friend.  
  
"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Mum is busy so I was   
going to be cooking. You're welcome to join us if you like."   
  
Asuka opened her mouth to thank her, paused than looked down at her   
toes. "Sorry, Hikari-chan. Misato-san says I'm not allowed to go out at   
the moment since I just got here." That was not quite how the Major had   
put it, but Asuka did not want to scare her new friend with the Major's   
comments on rabid libidos.   
  
Could she invite Hikari home? She knew that none of the others would   
mind. None of them would mind if she brought home a dozen bums off the   
street. Asuka had never met such an odd bunch of people. Misato seemed   
obsessed with Asuka's sex life having somehow come to the conclusion   
that Asuka was as much of a pervert as her guardian. Shinji and Rei...   
They were a matched pair: dull, boring, unexciting, uninspired, and now   
that she was here; unnecessary. Ranma... Ranma was weird. He was there   
even less than Rei, and even after just knowing him for two days, she   
knew he was obsessed with martial arts. She did not know where he went   
at night, but so long as he stayed out of her room, that was all that   
mattered.  
  
Giving a sort of resigned huff, Asuka decided that she would invite her   
friend over for dinner. If Hikari still liked her after meeting the   
people she lived with, nothing would ever be able to ruin their   
friendship. "How about you come over to my place?"  
  
"That would be great! Do you need to call your mother and ask?"  
  
For a moment, Asuka was struck dumb with the memory of the last time   
she had seen her mother. Red light flooded the room from the evening   
sky, and her mother looked calmer than any other time she could   
remember her. Her mother's body spun slightly in the breeze, resolutely   
protected from the force of gravity by the rope around her neck...  
  
"Asuka-chan?!"  
  
Asuka came back to herself with a start and essayed a quick smile as   
she unclenched her fists. A line of stinging across her palms indicated   
where her nails had dug in, but they had not drawn blood, this time.   
"Sorry, I just got caught up remembering something... But don't worry.   
I don't need anyone's approval to have a friend over. Besides, I'll   
just get Ranma or Ayanami to cook."  
  
"R-Ranma? You live with Ranma?"  
  
"Sure do NERV decided to put all of the pilots into one place. Easier   
to keep track of us, I guess."  
  
"But why do you need one of them to cook? Don't you enjoy cooking too?"  
  
"Not really. I can make a great bratwurst and mustard on black-bread   
sandwich, but that's as far as my interest goes."  
  
"S-So is it true that Ranma and Ayanami are going out with each other?"   
  
The red head snorted. "Yeah, right. Why would anyone want to go out   
with Wondergirl? Especially when I'm around. Nah, I don't think they   
have. Humph. I can't even remember hearing the two of them even having   
a decent conversation. She never waits for him for dinner, and by the   
looks of it, he always barges into the bathroom before she does,   
because he always finishes first. If you ask me, the guys a bit of a   
jerk, even if he does look good with his shirt off."  
  
Stunned silence...  
  
"You saw Ranma with his shirt off? When? How did he look? Does he do it   
often?"  
  
Again she affected disinterest. "All right... Nothing too special..."   
Giving a sly look, Asuka leaned over to her friend. "You know... From   
what I hear, he usually takes it off after training. Just before he has   
a bath to clean up for dinner... "  
  
Hikari gave an audible gulp. When Asuka recommended that now might be a   
good time to leave for her apartment, the class representative nodded   
her head - visions of firm muscle moving through her mind as gracefully   
as a ballet dancer.  
  
Unfortunately - at least, it was unfortunate for Hikari - they arrived   
just a little too late to see Ranma finish his days training. Since Rei   
had been allocated the cooking duties for tonight, he had finished   
early. By the time the two girls arrived, Rei had almost finished   
cooking.  
  
When everyone sat down around the table for dinner, Rei laid out a pair   
of fish for Pen-Pen, but otherwise provided everyone a vegetarian dish.   
Once again, Hikari was amazed at how full Ayanami's plate was. It was a   
rather nice dish, but there seemed to be an oddly large amount of tofu   
in it. When questioned, Ayanami had just shrugged and said that it was   
high in protein.   
  
Hikari could not fault the blue haired girl's cooking, but the meal was   
something more along the lines of what a professional athlete or body   
builder would eat. For someone Ayanami's size to be eating that much on   
a regular basis and stay the same size, she would need a metabolism   
like a race car.  
  
Despite the tension that had existed between Misato and Asuka for the   
last few days due to the unfortunate events on her first day in Japan,   
the dinner passed very well. As subtly as possible for someone who had   
consumed four beers, Misato had quizzed Hikari about her friendship   
with Asuka. Needless to say, the Major was very happy when the girl   
indicated nothing more than normal friendship. After a few days of   
walking on eggshells, Misato was beginning to hope it had somehow,   
improbably, all been a misunderstanding.  
  
Poor Shinji spent the entire meal going from pale-from-fear to red-  
from-embarrassment. With four women around the table, since he was so   
quiet, they had apparently forgotten he was there. That led them into   
the realm loosely defined as "girl talk".   
  
Rei was quiet and reserved - as usual - but egged on by the   
increasingly vocal adult, the other girls began discussing men and life   
in the ways only girls do when they are in private. Shinji sat there,   
partly paralysed from fear, partly out of the incredible insight into   
life he never expected to hear. After a while, the girls shifted the   
conversation around to Ranma, since he was a hot topic on almost   
everyone's mind in someway or another.   
  
At this point, Rei stood and left. Padding quietly through the house on   
light feet, she departed for her bedroom before Ranma had some sort of   
a fit inside her head. Although Misato's vision was slightly blurred by   
the imbibing of the liquid gold, her perception and memory were barely   
impaired as she made a mental note of which room the albino had gone to.  
  
Time passed. Hikari went home. Asuka went to bed. Misato passed out on   
the living room floor.  
  
The first thing Misato became aware of was the fact that it was far too   
early in the morning to be awake. But someone certainly was. The sound   
of a door sliding open was quiet... Too quiet to be a normal action, it   
was obviously someone trying to be quiet, and that was what caught   
Misato's attention.  
  
Lifting her head of the floor, the Major absently brushed a strand of   
drool from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes searched room and finally   
fixed on a form moving through the shadows. The form was coming from   
Ayanami's room, but it was the wrong shape and size for her. Bigger in   
the wrong places, the person was male, and he was coming out of one of   
the girl's rooms. That was something Misato had expressly forbidden.  
  
With a groan, Misato sat up and wished she had drunk more last night.   
If she had, she might of slept through this, which would have saved her   
from an ugly scene this early in the morning. Resolving that she would   
not stop drinking tonight until she was well and truly done, she   
nonetheless rose to her feet and walked over to nervous looking boy.  
  
At the first sound of his guardian awakening, Ranma had frozen.   
Partially it was the hope that he would not be noticed, but equally it   
was fear. He could have run, he could have fought, but neither of those   
options would accomplish what he really wanted: to get out of   
explaining what was going on.  
  
Sounding tired - and not just a little hung over - Misato began. "All   
right, Ranma-kun. Go get Ayanami. We need to talk."  
  
Nodding once, Ranma ducked back into the room and closed the door.   
'Rei! Quick! We've got to change! You have to convince Misato-san we   
weren't doing nothing.'  
  
*Yes.* Obviously they had not broken any of the Major's orders. That   
would be very difficult for the two of them.  
  
Quickly, Ranma splashed himself with cold water and mentally sighed in   
relief. He was safe. He could rely on Rei to explain things. Feeling   
the girl begin to turn and leave the room, he called out for her to   
stop. *Wait! Wait, get changed first. If Misato-san sees you like this,   
she'll become suspicious immediately.*  
  
'I understand.' Putting action to words, Rei took off Ranma's clothes   
and donned some of her own. She was tempted to put on her uniform, but   
the Major had been insistent about speaking to them, so she decided not   
to take the time. Instead, she pulled on some of the new underwear that   
she had recently bought with Ranma. A plain grey crop-top and   
underpants, Ranma had suggested them as being more comfortable to sleep   
in than the school uniform, without being outgoing or sexy.  
  
Pulling open the door to her room, Rei stood there and looked up. As   
usual, the Major did not look her best in the mornings, and today was   
no exception. "I am here."  
  
Pulling a hand through her hair, Misato shook her head. "I though I   
told you that the two of you were not supposed to be sleeping together   
any more."  
  
"You did."  
  
"And yet I just saw Ranma-kun coming out of your room at five in the   
morning."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Don't you think I deserve some sort of an explanation or an apology?"  
  
"No."  
  
Misato frowned and crossed her arms. "Go get Ranma-kun. I want to talk   
to both of you."  
  
Turning silently, Rei slid the door shut behind her and walked over to   
the water heater. Normally people used them for keeping hot water for   
tea, but Ranma had a different purpose in mind. Since he often needed   
to change in here, it made sense. They had originally bought it since   
the hot water in their previous flat was rather unpredictable. Now she   
made use of it in the same way she had not ten minutes earlier;   
changing back into Ranma so he could take control of the body.  
  
As fate would have it, Misato's patience expired at almost exactly the   
same time. Why the two of them constantly needed to go back inside to   
get the other person was beyond her, and at this time of the day, it   
was just another headache she did not need. Give the door a quick yank,   
she strode into the room and looked around.  
  
Catching Ranma's eyes as he stood next to the water heater, Misato let   
her frown become even stronger. "Ranma-kun... Why are you wearing   
Ayanami's underwear?"  
  
---  
End Of Chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
